Moonstones: A GargoylesSailor Moon Crossover
by Silent Watchman
Summary: When a new enemy begins stealing the life energies of New York citizens the gargoyles must join forces with new allies to defeat a common foe. Rated T for violence and some language. Please PLEASE tell me what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1: New Enemies

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is a trademark of Buena Vista and Sailor Moon is a trademark of Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha. I am not getting paid for any of this

Forward: This story takes place immediately after the final arc of Sailor Moon and immediately after some of the key events in The Goliath Chronicles

Note from the Author: This story turned out to be about sixty pages longer than I intended. Yes, it is _LONG_! Sit back and relax; you're going to be here for a while.

Moonstones: A Sailor Moon / Gargoyles Crossover

Long ago our solar system was a vast empire known as the Silver Millennium, ruled from earth's moon by the benevolent Queen Serenity. However, discord and resentment arose when the Crown Princess was betrothed to a young prince of Earth, and the evil spirit Metaria was awakened from her captivity in the sun, and used her servants of the Dark Kingdom led by her puppet Beryl to destroy the Silver Millennium.

In a last ditch effort to preserve her kingdom, Queen Serenity used the Imperial Silver Crystal to seal away the Dark Kingdom and send her court to be reborn in the future

-:-:-

Millennia ago humans and gargoyles lived side-by-side, but the gargoyles were a dwindling race and were hunted to near extinction by the humans who hated and feared them.

After the Scottish Castle Wyvern was sacked by Vikings, a grieving magician placed a spell on the six gargoyles that survived the massacre and froze them in stone sleep until their castle was raised above the clouds. The gargoyles were awakened after multibillionaire David Xanatos moved the castle to New York City and met the requirements of the spell, awakening the gargoyles. Unwilling to be Xanatos' pawns, the gargoyles now protect the inhabitants of New York from the criminals who prey on them from within…

**-:-:-**

Over the streets of Manhattan the snow was gently falling, slowly getting deeper as the frigid night wore on. Above the beeping horns two gargoyles silently glided above the traffic on outspread wings.

"Hey Brooklyn," Lexington called to his companion, "what do you say we call it a night? We've already stopped four muggings and a convenient store robbery. I'm exhausted _and _I'm freezing my tail off!"

"Yeah, I'm ready to pack it in too Lex," replied Brooklyn. "Want to grab a bite to eat before we head home?"

"Nah, it's not worth the effort to avoid being seen," said Lexington half-heartedly. "We can eat at the castle, it'll be warmer there. Let's just head back."

"Maybe we can still catch the Late Show," said Brooklyn, perking up noticeably.

"I heard Letterman is going to be interviewing…Ah man!" he groaned. "Duty calls…"

From down below the sound of screaming could plainly be heard above the traffic. People were pouring out of a movie theater in a panic, trampling those slower than themselves in their haste to get away.

"Well," Lexington said with a resigned sigh, "let's go check it out."

The two gargoyles swooped down to the rooftop, silently landing in the snow. Many humans were still rushing from the exit, screaming in terror. The gargoyles watched for a moment. They could hear the words 'Monsters are attacking!' being cried over and over again.

Brooklyn and Lexington looked at each other. "We'd better check it out before the cops arrive," said Brooklyn, his face a mask of unusual worry.

"What is it?" Lexington asked, noticing the concern on his friends face.

"It's the way the humans are acting," Brooklyn replied. "As frightened as they are of us, we've never made a crowd panic this badly."

Lexington looked around for a second before he spotted what he was looking for. "Over there," he pointed across the roof at an open air-conditioning duct in the middle of the roof. "We can get in through there without having to use the entrance."

The two gargoyles squirmed into the air duct. It was a tight squeeze, but they made their way to the main lobby where they tore through the metal duct with their bare claws. Silently they dropped into the deserted lobby below. Brooklyn crossed the room and crouched next to an unconscious man slumped against the candy display and gently lifted his head, inspecting the man for signs of life.

"He's alive," murmured Brooklyn, "barely though."

"It's odd," muttered Lexington, coming over for a better look, "there are no marks on him."

A soft moan came from the open door leading to one of the big screens. The two gargoyles cautiously made their way into the darkened theater, their glowing eyes providing slightly more light than the exit signs. A semi-conscious woman was lying in the front isle, groaning softly. More than a dozen movie patrons were slumped unconscious in their seats.

Brooklyn bent over two unconscious humans. "Lex, these people are all the same!" he exclaimed. "No marks. No cuts or bruises…and except for the few who rushed the door no real signs of a struggle. It's like they've just been drained of their life."

"What do you suppose this means?" asked Lexington.

A shrill, unmistakably feminine scream came from the lobby, and was abruptly cut off in mid ululation.

"I think we're about to find out!" cried Brooklyn, his eyes glowing. "Come on Lex!"

Brooklyn and Lexington rushed into the lobby and skidded to a halt at the sight that greeted them. The concession stand cashier had apparently been hiding behind the soda machine. Now she was being confronted by a strange creature with the lower body of a large, fat, spindle-legged spider and a humanoid upper body complimented with gossamer wings. It loomed over the terrified woman, glowing energy passing from her body to a horn on the creatures head. She slowly sank to her knees, her eyes rolling back into her head as she began to loose consciousness.

"Hey, ugly!" yelled Brooklyn. "Get away from her! Come try something a little tougher!"

The creature turned to confront Brooklyn. Its face was roughly human shaped, but with huge, red, compound eyes, long needle-shaped teeth, and a single glowing horn centered above its eyes. It fluttered its wings and flexed it's long, clawed arms menacingly. The creature hissed like a boiling kettle as it advanced forward, its many jointed legs creaking and clicking.

"All right insect," growled Lexington as he circled around the creature, opposite Brooklyn, "let's dance!"

The creature looked back and forth between the two gargoyles who had taken defensive positions and whose white eyes now glowed brightly in their wrath. The two gargoyles could plainly see the inhuman intelligence behind the creatures glittering eyes as it weighed its odd against them. Then, letting loose a scream like a circular saw hitting a nail, the creature charged Lexington.

Lexington saw the attack coming almost instantly, and was able to dodge out of the way just before the creature's long clawed arms tore at the carpet where he was crouched only seconds before. Brooklyn quickly took advantage of the creature's momentary confusion and slammed his shoulder into the fat spider-body, sending it sprawling across to floor where it crashed into a ticket booth. As the creature flailed its legs in an ungainly attempt to right itself Lexington grabbed a steel post supporting one of the velvet ropes that formed the ticket lines and pounced on the creature, slamming the post into the creatures head, snapping its horn from its skull. The arachnid creature trembled once and lay quite still.

"Huh?" grunted Brooklyn as he came closer to inspect this strange foe. "That was easy."

"Yeah but that gives me a bad feeling." said Lexington. "It was almost too easy. Something isn't right here."

"Hey Lex, look!" exclaimed Brooklyn. The gargoyles watched is fascination as the creatures body quickly dissolved into a pile of-

"Ashes?" said a confused Brooklyn, as he prodded the whitish-gray pile of carbon particles with a discarded drink cup. "Why on earth would its body dissolve to ashes?"

"The thing was probably some sort of artificial construct," said Lexington carefully. "Whoever made it probably didn't want it inspected too closely if it was destroyed."

"I didn't think that Xanatos was making any more genetic mutates," said Brooklyn.

"And you would be right to think that," said a cold voice from behind the two gargoyles. Brooklyn spun around to see who was talking. Lexington was so startled that he knocked himself over with a small cry of surprise.

Standing four feet above the floor was a young woman dressed in a strange gray military uniform complimented by a silver cape trimmed with white. She had a pretty (by human standards) oval face framed by long silky white hair. Her dark black eyes, glittering like polished obsidian, showed no warmth, compassion or even any real emotion. They were as dark and cold as the void between the stars.

"Well bravo!" the woman said with a sneer, clapping her hands together. "You beat one of my Harvesters. That must have been quite a challenge for two brave gargoyles such as you." The woman's voice dripped with sarcasm. She folded her arms across her chest and sneered at the two gargoyles crouched on the floor before her.

"Uh, excuse me," said Brooklyn, matching the sarcasm in the woman's tone, "Are you the new night security or something, because you're not doing a very good job if you are? Your supervisor aught to know if you're letting monsters into the theater after dark."

"Yeah!" added Lexington, "they would take a dim view of you letting your friends sneak in to see the movies for free…not to mention hassling the other customers!"

The woman laughed coldly at them. There was absolutely no mirth in the meaningless sound. "I must say I expected you gargoyles to start interfering a lot sooner than this. Clearly you two are going to need some softening up before my harvesters can take your energy." The woman pulled a pointed black crystal from her tunic and threw it toward the gargoyles. The crystal hovered in the air before the gargoyles momentarily before it blasted them with dark energy. Brooklyn and Lexington cried out in pain before collapsing on the floor.

"Wha… who are you?" Brooklyn groaned. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows but collapsed.

"You may call me Ebony," the woman said softly as the black crystal returned to her hand. "Though that knowledge will be of no comfort to you now." She held out her hand and dropped what appeared to be two black marbles onto the floor. In a flash of light the orbs transformed into two of the spider-like harvester monsters. Ebony raised her chin in anticipation. "Drain them," she commanded.

The harvesters bent over the two gargoyles and began drawing their energy into their horns. Just as Brooklyn was about to loose consciousness he heard a familiar voice call out. "NYPD! Hold it right there! Drop whatever weapons you may be holding and put your hands in the air!"

Brooklyn had never been happier to see two humans in his life. Their silhouettes barely discernable behind the taller of the two's shining flashlight, Brooklyn could still make out the figures of Elisa Maza and her partner, Matt Bluestone.

Ebony glared at the two humans. "I really don't need this sort of attention at the moment, especially not from the police. Come!" she barked at her two harvesters, "we have enough energy to start with." A black void opened up in mid-air behind her. Ebony and her harvesters rushed through the portal and disappeared.

"Come on guys," Elisa whispered as she shook the two gargoyles. "We've got to get you out of here before the press shows up. They'll either want to thank you or demonize you and either way, I don't think we want this on the six o'clock news just yet." Elisa helped a shaky Brooklyn to his feet as Matt slung Lexington's limp for over his shoulder.

"We… have to get back to… the castle," Brooklyn moaned weakly. The four of them quietly exited out the back doors of the theater and into Elisa's car which was parked in the alleyway.

"It's only an hour to dawn," Elisa said soothingly as she and Matt loaded Brooklyn and Lexington into the back of her car. You'll be all right tomorrow night."


	2. Chapter 2: Reinforcements

"And you're sure of this?" Goliath asked. "They just… disappeared?"

"We've been over this five times!" growled Lexington, "how many more times do you need to hear what happened!"

It was an hour after sunset and immediately after awakening Goliath began to question Brooklyn and Lexington about the events in the movie theater.

"What concerns me," said Elisa who was leaning against a parapet "is the fact that they seemed concerned about taking life from their victims. What did she call those spider things again Lex?"

"Harvesters!" replied Lexington. "This 'Ebony' woman called them harvesters."

"Makes sense," murmured Elisa, her hand on her chin as the thought for a moment. "Especially after what Captain Chavez told me this morning."

"Told yeh what Lass?" asked Hudson, climbing the tower stairs with Bronx at his side.

"That these things have been attacking people before," said Elisa, a tone of weariness in her voice. "The captain didn't take is seriously because it's been drugged-out junkies and psychotic vagrants who've been attacked. They just figured it was due to the drugs or their mental conditions that made them hallucinate monsters."

"They've attacked before?" asked Goliath, a tone of anger just barely discernable in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," said Elisa. "They're getting bolder apparently. This is the first time they've attacked a large group in a public place, but the details are all the same. Spider shaped monsters that leave their victims drained and are controlled by a woman who stands in the air. The only differences are that some said the woman has white hair, like we encountered, and black hair in other statements."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Angela, who had been listening in on the whole conversation. "We don't even know what these things are."

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to ask Xanatos," Goliath growled. "I'm sure that he could tell us exactly what is going on…"

-:-:-

"I assure you Goliath; I had nothing to do with this." David Xanatos's tone betrayed the injured air of a liar who for once has told the truth but was not believed. He paced back and forth in his office while Goliath, Elisa, Angela, and Hudson looked on. "Why would I create creatures that dissolve into ash and don't seem to put up much of a fight?" he said after a few moments lost in thought. "Besides, I haven't had any contact with Anton Sevarius for almost a year now."

"Though I hate to say this I am inclined to believe Xanatos," said Hudson. "From what we have been told this sounds more like the work of sorcery than science."

"This situation seams to have you more agitated than one might expect of you, Xanatos," said Goliath wryly. "You look more anxious than I have ever seen you."

"These things are threatening my city. I don't want to see any more harm come to innocents than you do Goliath," said David. "Besides, who says I can't be a hero every now-and-then?"

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it," scoffed Goliath

"Do… do you think Demona could be behind these creatures?" Angela said, her voice trembling slightly.

"No, we can be quite sure that she is not," said Goliath, putting his hand on his daughters shoulder to reassure her. "Demona is not the type to trust a human sorcerer to do her bidding. No, this is something else altogether. Something we have never encountered before."

"Aye," said Hudson. "What these things are may not be as important as how we deal with them."

"Whatever they are," said Elisa, "finding these things is top priority right now. I'll keep you guys posted, but my shift starts in twenty minutes and I have to go." As Elisa left she placed her hand gently on Goliaths chest and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Please, be careful big guy." She said, "This chick took down Brooklyn and Lexington with almost no effort using some sort of magic none of us are familiar with. We're in dangerous waters right now, and there's no telling what new surprises these things may have for us."

"We will be careful Elisa." Goliath said soothingly as he caressed Elisa's face. Elisa smiled at him before leaving the doorway.

"We need to figure out a pattern to these attacks if we're going to get anywhere in dealing with this problem," said David, now sitting at his desk with his chin resting on his interlaced fingers. "The big issue is their ability to teleport to and from their victims. Science is not up to par with this ability yet and I'm not familiar enough with magic to figure out how to track them. If we can find out where they are going to appear, we may be able to stop them before they get a chance to drain anyone."

"I am not so concerned with where they are going to, as where they are coming from," said Goliath. "If we can find where they nest, we can destroy them at the source."

"I hate to say this lad," said Hudson, "but that may well prove to be easier said than done…"

**-:-:-**

"I don't think we can handle this by ourselves," a rather shaken Brooklyn quipped as the gargoyles returned to Castle Wyvern one by one. "There's just too many of them."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right." Goliath sighed "We need help, and fast."

For the past four nights the gargoyles had been endlessly battling the harvester monsters. They were not too difficult to defeat, but there seemed to be no end to them.

"I'm open to any suggestions at this point," said Elisa as Broadway landed, carrying her in his arms. "The police are swamped with these things. We can't stop any street crime; we're so tied up with these Harvesters."

The gargoyles and Elisa stood for a moment in silence, no one speaking or even looking at one another. They stood for almost a minute until Angela spoke up. A thought had popped into her head that seemed so ridiculous that she cast it aside immediately, then retrieved and toyed with. The more she thought of it, the better it seemed to her.

"Avalon!" she exclaimed. Everyone present turned and looked at her, confusion plain in a couple of faces. "The rest of my rookery brothers and sisters on Avalon! There are more than thirty of them! Surely with that many gargoyles fighting these Harvesters and searching for their nest, one of us would be bound to find it!"

Goliath stared at her for a moment before a rare wide, toothy grin spread across his face. "I think you may have it," he said. "That was a very good suggestion Angela. Return to Avalon and bring back as many of your siblings as you can. I suggest you leave immediately. We don't have much more time and dawn approaches."

"Yeah, it's almost six AM," said Elisa, looking at her watch. "It's a good thing the sun rises later and sets earlier this time of year."

Angela said goodbye to the other gargoyles, and lingered especially long with Broadway. "I'll be back soon, my love," she whispered as he held her tight. "It's only for a couple days at most."

"Please hurry!" he pleaded, tears filling his large eyes.

As Angela prepared to leap from the tower Goliath stopped her. "Wait," he said, grasping the end of her tail, "Take Bronx with you. I would feel much better knowing you were not going alone."

Angela looked as though she were about to protest, but then smiled weekly. "Sure," she said, "I guess he needs the exercise."

Fifteen minutes later Angela and Bronx had arrived at a secluded spot in the central park lake where Goliath and Elisa had stashed the magical skiff that had taken them around the world before finally bringing them home. It was quite overgrown with several seasons' worth of dead creepers, but this was no problem for strong gargoyle claws.

Angela grunted as she lifted Bronx into the skiff. "Oof! Bronx, you need to loose some weight!"

Bronx looked up at her and grunt-whined mournfully. Angela felt a slight pang of guilt. This was not the first time Bronx gave her the impression that he understood exactly was others were saying to him.

"Sorry Bronx", she said, scratching him behind his large ears. Bronx woofed happily at her, clearly not upset by her comment. "Well, no time like the present," Angela said to herself. She picked up the punting pole and started pushing the skiff across the lake. Almost immediately the mists rose about them and carried them away to their destination.


	3. Chapter 3: New Allies

"I think we're almost there," Angela told Bronx, her excitement barely containable. "I can't wait to see my sisters again! They'll be so happy to see-."

Angela stopped in mid sentence and gaped at the sight before her. The light of the sun could be seen fading in the west, but it had been close to dawn when they had left. But that's not what had startled her. Instead of the hills of Avalon framed against the sky, they were in a public lake in the middle of a city that rivaled New York in its brightness. Neon lights glowed over signs written in letters that Angela thought seemed familiar. She had seen them before but could not quite remember where and when.

"Bronx?" she said, bending low next to the gargoyle-beast. "Where are we?"

-:-:-

"Hey, Raye, wait up!"

Raye Hino stopped walking down the crowded street turned, and smiled. Running to catch up with her, her rapid breath fogging in the cold air, was one of Raye's close friends, Mina Aino, also known (at least to her other friends) as Sailor Venus, one of the Sailor Senshi, like Raye, sworn to protect the Earth from evil.

Mina skidded to a halt next to Raye, concern clearly evident in her clear, blue eyes. "I just heard about your grandfather!" she said breathlessly, "Is he alright?"

Raye smiled reassuringly as they continued waking together. "He's fine. He slipped on the ice on the temple steps and broke his leg. He'll be in the hospital for about two weeks. He's angrier about being kept there than he is hurt though." Raye frowned and pursed her lips. "How did you hear about grandpa though?"

Mina looked away, unable to meet her friend's eye. "Serena told me," she said quietly. "From the way she was going on though I thought your grandfather had a stroke or something. She was really upset!"

"Leave it to Dumpling Head to blow something minor out of proportion," Raye growled, more out of habit than actual anger. She knew that Serena Tsukino (a.k.a. Sailor Moon) genuinely cared about her friends and that she was genuinely concerned about Raye, even though she still showed her trademark lack of common sense as well as her occasional bouts of hysterics. "Grandpa's going to be fine. Chad is going to stay at the hospital and take care of him." Raye smiled inwardly at this thought. If she and Serena occasionally got on each others nerves, it was nothing compared to her grandfather and Chad.

"So you've pretty much got Hikawa Shrine to yourself now?" asked Mina, looking a lot more calm than she was a minute ago. "It's going to be real quiet down there. You sure you can handle staying by yourself? Not going to get _scared_, are you?"

Raye turned to face her friend, an angry expression on her face and her mouth open to give a cutting retort, but she held herself in check when she saw the mischievous grin on Mina's face. A little good natured teasing was to be expected from her. "No, in fact I may just keep the gates locked to make sure it _stays_ quiet." She grinned back. "It's going to be so nice and peaceful at the shrine that maybe I'll…what's going on over there?" she exclaimed. From the outdoor shopping center near the local lake, the sound of screaming could plainly be heard.

"Sounds like trouble," said Mina, suddenly very serious. "We'd better check it out." The two girls quickly hurried down the street to the source of the commotion…

-:-:-

From the moment that Angela had arrived in… wherever she was, she knew it was nowhere near Avalon or any of the other gargoyle clans that she, Goliath, Bronx, and Elisa had encountered. She knew Avalon had brought her here for a purpose, but what it was, she did not know.

In a way, this city reminded her of Manhattan; loud, busy, and always bustling with activity no matter what time of night it was. But the people were unfamiliar, and their language was strange to her. Then it suddenly hit her, the language and the strange writing; she was in Japan! She had been here before, in the small village of Ishimura where a gargoyle clan watched over the inhabitants of a Bushido temple, but this city was nowhere near there. She was certain to have seen it.

"Stay low Bronx," she whispered. "We need to try to find out where we are." She led the gargoyle-beast through the darkened trees surrounding the lake they had landed in, their feet crunching through the newly fallen snow.

Angela spotted a small group of humans talking together on what appeared to be a mostly deserted street. Angela knew that exposing herself to the humans would probably be a bad idea, but she did not see any other option. She had to find out where Ishimura was located and how to get there.

"Stay there Bronx," she said, pointing to some snow-covered bushes near the edge of the park. "I'm going to ask for directions. Don't come unless I call."

Bronx whined but obeyed her without further protest. When she was certain he was concealed (not an easy task for a beast the size of a large black bear) she took a deep breath and stepped into the light cast from the street lamps. The reaction from the humans was not unexpected. They pressed against the wall of the nearest building and began shouting loudly in Japanese.

"Wait," she said holding up her empty hands to try and calm them, "I mean you no harm. I'm lost and looking for-." She got no further than that. As she began walking toward the humans they took off, screaming incomprehensibly.

"Bronx come!" she called towards the bushes. Bronx came bursting from the bushes and rushed to her side. "We need to get out of here!" she said. "Let's go, this way!"

Angela and Bronx rushed down the deserted street and rounded the corner. It was instantly apparent that they had taken a wrong turn. Rather than a deserted street, they had stumbled right into what looked like an outdoor shopping mall, packed with people who were coming and going from store to store.

A woman, carrying many heavy bags, looked at Angela and Bronx with mild curiosity, and did a quick double take as her brain registered what she was seeing. Her eyes grew huge and round as her mouth moved silently at the sight of the two gargoyles. Then, letting loose an ear-splitting shriek, she dropped her packages and fled into the crowd. More heads turned to see what the commotion was, and more screaming followed. People began pouring out of a few small stores that Angela and Bronx had passed before stopping. The two gargoyles were boxed in surrounded by a mass of panicked as well as curious humans.

"I think we're in trouble Bronx," said Angela as her eyes darted about in her face, desperately looking for an avenue of escape.

-:-:-

Darting into the mall, Raye and Mina quickly located the source of the disturbance.

"What are those!?" Raye gasped.

Two creatures were surrounded by a mass of frightened people trying to get away. One was built like a large blue bulldog, but with fan shaped ears, blunt horns and a vaguely reptilian snout. The other looked like a demonic young woman, with purple-gray skin, small horns, bat-like wings and a long serpentine tail. The dog creature was spinning in circles, barking madly at the people around it while the winged girl was frantically yelling at the people around her.

"They look like gargoyles!" exclaimed Mina. "I saw a news clip a few weeks ago about them."

"Are they dangerous?" asked Raye.

"I don't really know," said Mina. "Some of the people they interviewed said that they are here to protect us, but others suggest that they are incredibly dangerous."

"Well I'm not one for taking chances! It's probably best to assume they're dangerous," replied Raye. "Come on! Let's take them!"

The two girls raised their transformation rods into the air and shouted their incantations…

**Mars crystal power!**

**Venus crystal power!**

Brilliant glowing lights surrounded the two girls as they transformed into Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus, two of the Senshi who had so often protected Tokyo from vicious monsters in the past.

"Come on!" said Sailor Mars. "Let's sort these beasts out!"

-:-:-

Angela was almost at her wits end. No one understood a word she was saying and if they did, they were too frightened to listen. Louder voices came to her now, voices coming from two girls who stood side-by-side and dressed in a manor that could have made Angela laugh out loud if the situation had not been so serious. They were clearly not dressed for winter, short skirts of red and orange over a white leotard and bandannas fastened by heart shaped brooches. One was blonde with a large red bow pulling back her long hair, the other with long straight black hair falling to her waist and an expression of aggressive determination.

Before Angela could say a word the dark haired girl said an incantation in Japanese and a flaming arrow flew from her hands to burst at Angela's feet. Angela gaped; the girls must be sorceresses! Well if it was a fight they wanted, she would give as good as she got.

-:-:-

"Alright, monster!" cried Sailor Mars. "Lets turn up the heat a little shall we?!"

**Mars Flame Sniper!**

A flaming bow and arrow appeared in her hands. She fired the arrow with expert marksmanship and it flew toward the gargoyle-girl, bursting at her feet, melting a wide patch of snow and leaving a steaming puddle of water. "Surrender now or face the consequences!"

"You wanted trouble, now you've got it double!" Sailor Venus added "We won't let you harm these people!"

**Venus Love-Me Chain**

A chain of golden hearts materialized from Sailor Venus's waist and she cracked it menacingly at the doglike beast.

The gargoyle-girl apparently had enough of this. She called to the dog gargoyle and the two of them rushed through a gap in the crowd and around the corner to the deserted street beyond.

"Come on!" yelled Sailor Venus. "Let's follow them!"

The two girls raced off after the gargoyles…

-:-:-

The second girl, the blond one, produced a glowing whip and cracked it at Bronx's feet. He gave a yelp of surprise and poised himself to attack. A sudden idea came to Angela, a counter ambush. "Let's go Bronx," she said and ran back around the corner where they entered the outdoor mall and pressed herself into a darkened doorway. Angela squeezed into the deep shadows and hid her glowing red eyes with one hand. Bronx similarly concealed himself behind a parked car.

They waited…

-:-:-

"They went this way!" Sailor Venus cried as they sped around the corner. The two Senshi skidded to a halt in the snow. The gargoyles were nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" grunted Sailor Mars. "They must have disappeared."

"Yeah!" said Sailor Venus, grinning triumphantly "We must have scared them…oh!"

Without warning the winged gargoyle girl burst from a darkened doorway and seized Sailor Venus by the front of her leotard, lifted her off her feet one handed, and pinned her to the wall. The winged girl's eyes were glowing like angry red coals and her long fangs were bared. She gave a low raspy growl like an enraged jungle cat.

"Sailor Venus!" cried Sailor Mars, seeing her friend in trouble. But before she could react, the bear-sized beast launched itself from its hiding place with a bark-like roar and tackled her to the ground, pinning her with one paw the size of a dinner plate. It growled menacingly.

"Why do you attack us!?" the gargoyle snarled into Sailor Venus's face. "Is this how you greet lost strangers here!?"

A light switched on in Sailor Venus's mind. The gargoyle spoke English! She knew the language well, having actually lived in Great Britain for a few years. This strange creature had said it was lost. Seeing as she was at the gargoyle-girl's mercy, Sailor Venus decided to find out what she wanted. "We thought you were the attackers!" she grunted.

The gargoyle was pinning her hard against the wall and it was getting hard to breathe.

The gargoyle dropped her with a gasp of surprise. Sailor Venus sank to her knees and coughed, gulping air to refill her aching lungs.

"You can understand me?" the gargoyle-girl gasped. The red glow faded from her eyes. Those eyes, a dark shade of brown, Sailor Venus noticed, seemed surprisingly innocent for one of such startling appearance.

"Yes, I understand you," Sailor Venus replied. Clearly this creature meant no harm. "And we did not mean to attack you, my friend and I," she nodded toward Sailor Mars, who was lying perfectly still under the bear-beasts paw. "We thought you were attacking those people."

"They seemed to think so too." The gargoyle gently lifted Sailor Venus by her arms and helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," she said, her tone full of concern. "Bronx!" she called to the bear-beast, "Its ok, let her up."

Bronx removed his paw from Sailor Mars's chest. She scrambled to her feet and rushed to Sailor Venus's side, eager to distance herself from the beast.

"If you're not attacking people, why are you here?" Sailor Mars asked the gargoyle, the snappy tone returning to her shaky voice. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Angela," the gargoyle said, "and this is Bronx. I could also ask you those same questions."

"I'm Sailor Venus," Sailor Venus replied. "This is Sailor Mars."

"This is all well and good," said Sailor Mars, a tone of urgency in her voice. "But could we discuss this someplace more…private."

All three girls looked around. A crowd of people certainly did seem to be gathering, curious to see the confrontation and the Sailor Senshi who they were so familiar with.

"I agree," said Angela. "Follow me to my boat and I'll explain everything." Angela bounded partway up the building next to them, leapt off, spread her wings, and glided in the direction of the lake. Bronx, barking madly, rushed after her. After a exchanging a quick look, so did Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus arrived at the skiff moments after Angela landed. Sailor Mars sat down hard; a stitch in her side and Sailor Venus leaned against her knees, panting rapidly.

"So…I think…that its…time to…explain yourself!" Sailor Venus puffed. "For starters…why are you here?"

"Bronx and I came looking for help," Angela explained. "We're here because I was brought here by magic," she gestured at the boat. "My clan is in trouble and I was sent to find reinforcements to battle the enemy that is attacking our home."

"Where is home?" demanded Sailor Mars, "and what enemy."

"Home is Manhattan" she said. The Senshi looked at each other blankly. "New York City?" she added, seeing their confusion.

"New York!" the Senshi said in unison. "What brought you here?"

Angela quickly explained the Avalon skiff, how it sends a person where they are most needed.

"…and we are under attack now from strange monsters." She continued. "They steal energy from humans and are controlled by a woman who uses black crystals to attack us."

The Senshi exchanged a knowing look. "I think we may know more about your enemy than you realize, Angela," said Sailor Mars, slowly.

"We need to discuss this further," said Sailor Venus. She wrapped her arms tightly about herself and shivered. "But can we do this someplace a little warmer?"

"I agree," said Sailor Mars. "I have the shrine pretty much to myself right now. No one will notice two…gargoyles… there."

"Lead the way," said Angela brightly. So far, things were starting to look her way.

The three girls and the gargoyle beast crept silently and stealthily in the direction of Hikawa Shrine.

-:-:-

Once the group arrived at the shrine, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars changed back into their civilian forms, Mina and Raye. Raye hustled them inside and busied herself with putting on a pot of tea while Bronx immediately curled up next to the warm fire altar and drifted off to sleep. Angela sat at a low table with Mina and explained her history; how the Magus had frozen what was left of the Wyvern clan in stone for a thousand years, how Princess Katharine, Tom, and the Magus raised her and her siblings on Avalon, how the Arch Mage had attacked Avalon and she first met her father, the Hunters who had almost killed her, and the Quarrymen who were determined to finish what the hunters started. She also told them, albeit reluctantly of her manipulative mother who had betrayed nearly everyone who ever trusted her and was hell-bent on the extinction of the entire human race.

Mina and Raye had also explained their history to Angela; the ancient Moon Kingdom and its fall, their rebirth and defeat of Queen Beryl, the Dark Moon who tried to destroy their future, the defeat of Pharaoh 90 who tried to destroy all life on earth, their healing of Galaxia and the final defeat of Chaos. They talked for nearly the rest of the night before Angela called a halt to their discussion

"It appears that we all have much to thank you for," said Angela quietly. "You've faced foes that would have destroyed us all, human and gargoyle alike."

"Our enemies were a mass threat to us all," Raye conceded. "But most of them were not as personal as the foes you must have defeated."

"I agree," Mina chimed in. She sat next to Angela and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Your emotional scars from such enemies would have taken much longer to heal, if they ever heal at all."

Angela bowed her head and smiled. Both Raye and Mina had quite gotten over their fright at her appearance. In fact, in full light she was actually quite pretty. After a few moments of silence Raye spoke up first. "So, what do we do now?"

"We get the others together and decide then," said Mina. "We'll call the others over first thing in the morning. I bet they be ecstatic to meet you!"

Angela rose to her feet, a small smile playing about her face. "No," she said. "It will have to wait until after sunset when Bronx and I are awake."

"After sunset?" said Raye. "I should have figured you didn't come out much during the day."

Angela chuckled heartily at this. "I can't come out at all during the day, actually."

"Why is that?" asked Mina.

"It's nearly dawn," said Angela. "Come with me outside and you will see for yourselves."

Mina and Raye followed Angela out into the frozen over garden. Bronx sprang up from where he had been napping near the fire altar and bounded out after them. He and Angela took positions next to the stone steps leading up into the shrine.

"Ok, what happens now?" said Raye, starting to grow just a little impatient.

"Watch, and see," said Angela. She and Bronx struck aggressive poses, and held them for a few seconds as the sun peaked over the horizon and turned them to stone.

Mina and Raye stood there with their mouths hanging open in wonder for almost a full minute. Mina walked over to Bronx and gently rapped on his head with her knuckles.

"They're solid stone!" she gasped.

Raye looked Angela up and down curiously. "She said that she can't come out until sunset. This is probably what she meant."

"So they become flesh again when the sun goes down?" said Mina. "Ooh, Serena is going to have to be here for that!"

"Do we tell her what to expect?" said Raye, a very sneaky look creeping onto her face.

Mina looked at her in confusion for a moment, and then giggled mischievously.


	4. Chapter 4: Deception andDeparture

"So who are these 'new friends' and why do we have to be out here so late?" grumbled Serena. She was dressed in more layers than an onion and had not stopped complaining for the last fifteen minutes as the group gathered near the steps where Bronx and Angela slept. They had also asked Lita Kino (Sailor Jupiter) and Amy Mizuno (Sailor Mercury) to come over to the shrine as well. Serena had, of course, also brought her boyfriend Darien Chiba, and their future daughter from thirtieth century Crystal Tokyo, Rini as well as Luna and Artemis, the guardian cats who were the Senshi's mentors, and were waiting inside the shrine out of the cold.

Lita stood admiring Bronx in the failing light. "These are pretty neat statues Raye," she said. "Where did you get them?"

"Oh, they just 'showed up'," replied Raye in an airy tone.

Rini was looking at the statues as if she expected them to come to life. Darien noticed this and knelt down next to her. "These gargoyle statues don't frighten you do they?" he asked her quietly.

"No, they don't scare me at all!" she replied. "And who says they're statues anyway?"

Darien was struck with understanding. "Raye," he said urgently, "Are these real gargoyles, like we've been seeing in the new reports?"

Raye sighed. She had hoped that they could play out this joke to the end, but her friends had just seen through it. "Yes," she said quietly, "They're real gargoyles."

Serena gasped. "Shouldn't we call someone!" she cried. "The police or a S.W.A.T. team or animal control or something!?"

"These gargoyles are the new friends we told you about Dumpling Head," said Mina.

"They look scary but she's actually really nice."

Serena had stepped close to Angela and was studying her features closely. "So why are they statues now?" she asked. "I thought that gargoyles were supposed to be living creatures."

"They are," said Raye. "They turned to stone when the sun rose, so we're assuming they become flesh again when the sun sets."

"It's only a minute to sunset," said Amy, checking her watch. "They should be flesh very soon now."

As Amy monitored her watch to see when the sun set, Rini rushed over and grabbed the back of Serena's coat and tried to pull her away from the stone gargoyle.

"It's ok, Rini," said Serena. "These gargoyles don't scare me. But if you're so frightened of them maybe you ought to go back home," she added rather nastily.

"I'm not frightened of them!" said Rini angrily, tugging even harder. "Now step back! They need room to-!"

"What's happening!" cried Lita. She scrambled away from Bronx and stood next to Mina.

The statues of Angela and Bronx were beginning to crack. Angela roared and Bronx howled as they burst from their stone shells, their eyes glowing brightly.

Serena was caught completely off guard. Flakes of stone showered her as she tried to backpedal away from Angela, but slipped and fell on her behind, nearly landing on top of Rini. She stared, her mouth moving silently as Angela and Bronx yawned as stretched.

Angela took a quick look around her. Bronx was shaking the last bits of stone skin from his back, and she saw Mina and Raye with a group of people who had to be the rest of the Senshi they had talked about last night. There was a young man with dark hair, almost as tall as she was who was staring not at Angela with disbelief, but at a little girl with fluffy pink hair who was beaming up at her with a wide exuberant smile on her face. Standing with her new friends, Mina and Raye were a tall, strongly built young woman with long curly brown hair who had just dropped into a defensive crouch, and another young girl with short blue hair whose expression of shock was even now changing to curiosity. And finally, lying on her back in the snow was a young woman with long blonde hair pulled into two pigtails topped by curiously shaped buns.

"It's ok," said Angela, crouching down and extending a hand to the frightened young girl. "I'm not going to hurt you." The girl took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

"You'll have to excuse Serena," said the pink haired girl with a rather smug look in her face. "She gets a bit excitable sometimes. I'm Small Lady Serenity, but you can call me Rini!" She curtseyed and Angela smiled indulgently at the little girl.

"I'm Angela, and this is Bronx," said Angela as Bronx came over to sniff Rini. "Could one of you introduce the rest of us?"

"Sure," said Mina. "Rini has already introduced herself, but this is Lita Kino," she gestured at the tall girl who stood with her arms folded and still had an suspicious glint in her eye, "Amy Mizuno," the blue haired girl waved shyly, "that's Darien Chiba," the dark haired man smiled and said hello, "And last but not least Serena Tsukino."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Angela," said Serena, giving a short formal bow. She walked around Angela, looking her up and down curiously.

"Are you always like this with strangers?" Angela asked Serena.

"I'm sorry," said Serena. "It's just that I've never seen a real gargoyle before. Can you really fly with those wings?"

"I do not fly," said Angela. "I can glide on the winds but I cannot take off from the ground like a bird."

"Come on!" said Serena, taking Angela's hand and pulling her to the shrine. "We've got to introduce you to Luna and Artemis!"

As the group made their way into the shrine, Darien put a hand on Rini's shoulder.

"Rini, wait a moment," he said in a hushed tone. "How did you know those gargoyles would come to life like that?"

Rini grinned and began explaining…

-:-:-

Luna and Artemis were just as shocked as the girls by the appearance of the gargoyles. Artemis dashed under a bookcase and refused to come out for almost fifteen minutes. Luna, on the other hand, stood her ground when Bronx came to sniff her, although the fur on her tail stood out at right angles, making it look like a bottlebrush.

After everyone had settled down again and Darien entered with Rini Angela retold her tale for the rest of the Senshi.

"Well, I for one think we should go," said Lita. "They need our help, and the dark kingdom _is_ our particular are of expertise."

"Well, I don't know," said Serena in a quiet voice. "I really was hoping that we had put an end to all this nonsense. I was hoping we could finally, you know, lead normal lives."

"We are going Serena," said Darien, a hint of sternness in hi voice. "We have to. It has already been set in the flow of history that we go and defeat this evil."

Serena gave a sigh of resignation. She sat quietly for a moment in deep thought before a broad smile lit up her sullen features. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "We get to see New York City! The Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, the Lincoln Memorial..!"

"The Lincoln Memorial is in Washington DC, Dumpling Brains!" cried Raye, a look of absolute incredulity on her face. Everyone broke out in hearty laughter at this point, except for Serena who looked rather hurt and whose lower lip started to tremble.

"Hey it's ok," said Angela, patting Serena on the back. "It's a mistake I could expect anyone from overseas to make."

"Now that we've decided that we're going to New York," said Amy. "How are we going to get there, and more importantly, how do we keep the fact that we are going there hidden from our parents? None of them know we are the Sailor Senshi, and I think a trip to New York is going to be very hard to explain without revealing our secret to them."

"The how we get there is easy," said Angela. "Avalon will take us there. But I can't really think of any ideas on how to fool your parents. I was raised in a completely open and rather secluded family and none of us ever had to resort to trickery for any reason. Maybe it time you told them who you are, surely they would understand?"

"My grandfather, maybe," said Raye. "Lita and Darien are orphans and don't have anything to worry about, I'm not sure how Amy and Mina's families would react," she cast a sidelong glance at Serena. "Serena's father would probably freak out if he ever found out that she is Sailor Moon."

"We'll think of something," said Lita. "Mina and I will try to come up with some way to trick our parents into letting us go to New York for an undetermined amount of time. Ami, you should work out the details, you're the best at this type of stuff."

"Right," said Mina with a tremendous yawn. "I'll get to work on it first thing tomorrow. But I think I should go home and get some sleep. I didn't sleep at all last night and I only got a short nap today."

"I agree, you should probably all go home to get some rest," said Angela. "A tired mind is no good for making detailed plans."

"What about you, Angela?" asked Serena. "What will you do tonight?"

"I should stay here at the temple," said Angela. "It will do us no good if Bronx and I attract too much attention to ourselves."

"I'll stay up with you guys for as long as possible," said Raye. "I think that it would be best if you told me what I can expect when we arrive in New York. Plus I need to do a fire reading anyway."

"What's a 'fire reading,'" Angela asked.

"I communicate with the _kami_ spirits through the flame at the altar," said Raye. "They show me things that I need to know; the future, the present, the intents of friend and foe…"

"It sounds rather like sorcery," said Angela.

"It sort of is," said Raye. She scratched her head as she searched for the right words. "Its probably more akin to the natural magic of this world, like Avalon or the Magus would use, than it is to our powers given to us by the ancient Silver Millennium."

"If you will excuse us," said Darien. "But it is getting late and I'm probably in hot soup with Serena's father for keeping her and Rini out so late."

"Right, we don't need to give my dad any more reason to dislike you than he already does," said Serena. She scooped up Luna and walked over to Angela and surprised her by giving her a quick hug. "Thanks for sticking up for me earlier tonight. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it was nothing," said Angela, slightly embarrassed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow night."

As Darien drove Serena, Rini, and Luna home, Luna spoke up from where she was curled in Serena's lap.

"You know, I have got the strangest feeling," she mused, "that I remember Angela from somewhere before."

-:-:-

The following afternoon found most the Senshi as well as Darien gathered in the public library. Raye was off doing something that she said was important and would help them in the long run, but she would not say what. Rini had left early that morning with most of her allowance. They rest of the Senshi crowded around Ami, who had been searching the internet most of the day.

"So what exactly have you been searching for, Ames?" said Lita. They had finally decided to fake that the local high school had sponsored a trip for them to New York, but so far had not gotten the slightest idea as to _how _they were going to make the ruse look real or how to convince their parents to let them go.

"I've been looking for any information as to what we will face in New York," said Amy,

"So far, no luck. The press is apparently being kept out of the investigation concerning the Harvesters. I did find two very interesting things about our new friends."

"I thought we were supposed to be finding a way to sneak you guys out of the country without freaking your parents out," said Lita.

"Don't worry; Raye took care of that this morning. But I really think you guys will want to see this." Amy quickly brought up a website. It showed a bushido temple with dozens of gargoyle statues facing into the grounds.

"Hey," Serena squealed. "They look a bit like Angela!"

"We're in a library, Serena!" Amy hissed. "Keep your voice down."

"Sorry," Serena whispered. She leaned in to read the website information.

"The Ishimura temple of bushido has long attracted the curious with its many gargoyles. While the acolytes are more than happy to give tours of the grounds during the day they enforce a very strict policy of no visitors between sunrise and sunset as they have urged the public to respect the gargoyles right to privacy and have given their assurances more than once that gargoyles are no threat and in fact have an instinctive need to protect their friends and homes." Serena finished reading the article in a low whisper. "So there are gargoyles in Japan."

"Just one point of Angela's story I wanted to confirm," said Amy. "But I saved the real good stuff for last! It's a couple of news clips from New York that you should find very interesting."

Amy quickly pulled up another website and began playing two videos. The entire group's jaws dropped as they watched; a group of gargoyles, one carrying an unconscious Angela, flew away from a building that looked as if it had been blown up wit them inside it. The other was a clip of light rail car that had been saved by the same group of gargoyles.

"This is all well and good Amy," said Darien. "But it still doesn't help you guys convince your parents that your 'school trip' is real."

"I think we can help with that," said a very happy looking Rini as she skipped over to where the group was sitting. Close behind was Raye who had a very satisfied look on her face.

"Where were you this morning?" demanded Serena. "And how can you help us?"

"I had to go buy something at the market," said Rini huffily, glaring right back at Serena. "Just get everyone together at the shrine later. We will need to explain this trip to your parents before sunset."

"How are you going to trick all of our parents?" said Serena snidely.

"Just make sure they're there. And make sure you bring these with you." Rini quickly added, handing them a short stack of permission forms.

Darien looked them over and smiled broadly. "This is brilliant Raye," he said. "According to these permission forms you faked, Xanatos Enterprises was sponsoring a surprise trip to New York City and Amy, because of her constant top marks, was awarded the trip and, get this, they're going to let the other five of you go to because of 'her merit and outstanding academic achievements'! How did you manage to cook _this_ up, Raye?"

Raye beamed at Darien. "Angela and I talked for most of the night and I learned that her clan actually lives with David Xanatos. I bought a calling card, called Xanatos up and Angela explained the situation to him. We'll still have to return to New York by way of Avalon as he can't raise any suspicions about Angela and Bronx by bringing us by commercial airline."

"And he has my sincerest gratitude for that!" said Lita. She was terrified of airplanes.

"Anyways, Xanatos had these faxed to Amy's house early this morning and Rini and I made enough copies of them for all of your parents. We've been delivering the duplicates this morning."

"Well, well" said Darien slowly. "You two have certainly managed to put together as neat a package as I've ever seen." He gave them a broad smile. "I would recommend that everyone act surprised at this outcome. The next few hours are going to depend on how much of this your parents believe."

-:-:-

It was about an hour later when the parents of the Senshi were all gathered together at Hikawa Shrine. All but Mr. Tsukino looked happy to be there. He alone wore an expression of suspicion.

"This all seems very convenient," said Kenji Tsukino. He looked the form up and down. "It seems odd that this sponsorship would be directed at graduates."

"It's probably so that Xanatos Enterprises could have first pick of new talent directly out of high school," said Darien. "With Amy's top marks in science and mathematics it surprises me that other major corporations involved in technology and research haven't been breaking down the door of the Mizuno residence."

"Well I think it's wonderful that our daughters have been awarded a special trip to New York City!" said Mrs. Mizuno. She stood beaming next to her daughter, Amy, who wore a very sheepish expression on her face. She was very uncomfortable with tricking her mother any more than she had since she had become a Sailor Senshi.

"I still don't see how Serena is involved in this," said Mr. Tsukino. "Her marks when she graduated wouldn't suggest that any major corporations are interested in hiring her." He fixed his daughter with a stern glare and adjusted his glasses. "If she hopes to get through college she needs to be a bit more focused on her academic studies and spend less time playing video games and shopping."

"It's obvious why the rest of us are going," said Lita. "Xanatos Enterprises wants Amy to feel as comfortable as possible while they try to convince her to start a career with them and the more familiar faces she has with her, the more comfortable she would be."

Serena was beside herself with glee. She didn't have to fake her excitement at the prospect of going to see New York. Her father seemed torn between being happy for his daughter and his suspicion at these unusual circumstances. Finally a broad smile appeared on his face and he took the permission form. "Well, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and what kind of father would I be if I didn't let my daughter go." He signed the permission form and handed it back to Serena. "Now you behave yourself while you are away," he said to his daughter. "Stay with your tour group at all times and don't go buying anything from street peddlers. New York can be a dangerous city."

"I'll be careful daddy," said Serena as she hugged her father. "I'll be sure to have loads of pictures to bring back."

"I wish we could go see our daughters off," said Mrs. Aino. "But, I suppose that airport security measures have to be enforced for a reason; what with all these gargoyles that have been popping up everywhere." Raye and Lita exchanged a quick nervous glance at that last statement.

The parents of the Senshi signed all the fake forms and congratulated their daughters on being awarded this special trip. Once they had all departed, Darien left to grab a few things from his apartment.

"Where is he off to in such a hurry?" asked Serena.

"He went to go get some of your clothes that I packed this morning," said Rini. "They're at Darien's apartment and he will bring them later. Now, I believe I deserve a sincere, heart-felt 'thank you, Rini' from all of you."

"Thank you Rini," said all the Senshi at once.

"Darien will be here just before sunset with the things that I packed for all of us," continued Rini. "He said there wouldn't be room for a lot of stuff on one raft so we had to pack light."

"Good thinking," said Amy. "We should also leave just before dawn to make sure we arrive after sunset New York time."

"That will give me time to run back to the house and get Luna," said Serena. "You should probably get Artemis as well, Mina."

"Right," said Mina. "The sun sets in two hours. We had all better get whatever we need taken care of now so we can meet back here in time for Angela and Bronx to wake up."

The Senshi quickly departed from the temple to get various small items. Rini stayed behind with Raye and Lita to help make sure that Angela and Bronx had dinner waiting for them when they awoke…

-:-:-

When the sun dipped below the horizon, Angela and Bronx burst forth from their stone shells. As Angela expected the Senshi were all waiting for her to wake up. She followed them into the shrine where she could smell dinner waiting. For the first time since she had arrived in Tokyo, Angela realized just how hungry she was. She ate ravenously as Mamoru explained the plans to her.

"You guys have really put a lot of thought into this," Angela said around a mouthful of rice and fish. "I wish I could have helped you out with the planning."

"It was mostly Raye and Rini," said Serena. She too was stuffing her face like she had survived a ten season famine. "They pulled it off."

Angela watched Rini for a moment. She was sitting next to Bronx near the fire altar and had pulled several packages of hot-dogs from a brown paper bag. She was busily alternating between feeding Bronx hot-dogs and scratching his massive belly and chest. Bronx was sprawled on his back; all four of his paws were waving in the air and he was grunting like a pig in warm mud.

Angela smiled at the scene. "There is one thing that has puzzled me about her," said Angela, "she alone seemed totally unsurprised when she met me. If it weren't for the rest of your reactions I would swear she had met gargoyles before."

"It's possible," said Serena. "Rini is from the future. She could very well have met other gargoyles before being sent back in time to us."

They continued talking for quite some time before Amy announced it was time to go. Angela went ahead of the group to where her skiff was hidden. The rest of the Senshi followed with Bronx, who was being ridden by Rini. It was roughly three o'clock in the morning and the streets were for the most part deserted. They all arrived at the skiff where Darien and Mina had already loaded the few bags they were taking. After some pushing and shoving, nearly resulting in Luna falling into the water before being caught by Raye, they had all settled into the cramped skiff. Lita and Angela pushed the heavy-laden skiff into the lake and quickly hopped aboard. Within moments the mists arose about them and carried them away.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Battle

It was several very long minutes before the mists cleared. Angela knew that the magic of Avalon may have decided that they were needed somewhere other than Manhattan. She hoped desperately that she would see a familiar landmark when they left the mist.

Artemis had been riding the carved masthead on the skiff, looking oddly like a ghost in the thick gloom. His whiskers twitched as new smells began to swirl around him. He thought he could smell an odd, rather unpleasant combination of car exhaust and old garbage. Peering into the dark mists, his sharp cat-eyes finally caught sight of lights ahead. As the mist began to thin, he could plainly see many large buildings framed against the sky beyond a huge mass of trees. "I see buildings ahead!" he cried. "The tallest one has what looks like a castle on top if it!"

Amy, who had been squashed to the front of the skiff, could plainly see what Artemis said. "It does," she exclaimed, "we made it!"

Angela breathed a sigh of relief. Among the nearest buildings was the very familiar sight of her home. "That building is called the Eyrie Building, Artemis," she called ahead. "The castle on top is Castle Wyvern, where my clan lives. We made it guys!"

Serena started to whoop before Darien clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shhhh! Do you hear something?"

From the darkness around them, shouts could plainly be heard. Then, splitting the night air and making everyone's hair stand on end, a loud tenor-pitched animalistic roar filled the darkness around them.

"That's Brooklyn," cried Angela! "Is sounds like my clan is in trouble! We have to help them!" Angela quickly punted the skiff to the nearest shoreline. Ignoring their gear, the Senshi followed Angela through the thick trees and winding paths that filled Central Park. More roars and bellows could be heard. The Senshi and two Gargoyles raced in the direction of the sounds.

It did not take long to reach the battleground. The group burst into a clearing and gasped at the sight before them. More than twenty of the creatures that Angela had described as "Harvesters" were attacking three gargoyles, a human woman wearing some sort of strange armor, and what looked like a huge robotic gargoyle that was blasting away at the harvesters with a wrist-mounted laser.

"If those aren't youma, then I've never seen youma before!" exclaimed Darien. He reached into his jacked and pulled out a single red rose. With a flurry of petals and a swirl of his cape, he transformed into Tuxedo Mask, longtime ally of the Sailor Senshi. "You had better transform too, Serena!"

"Right," said Serena. She pulled a heart shaped locket from her coat pocket, opened it, and held it high in the air.

**Moon Crisis Makeup! **

A brilliant glowing multicolored light surrounded Serena as she rose into the air. Feathers began surrounding her as she transformed into Super Sailor Moon. The other Senshi all produced their transformation rods and their cries filled the air.

**Mercury Crystal Power! **

**Jupiter Crystal Power! **

**Mars Crystal Power! **

**Venus Crystal Power! **

**Moon Crisis Makeup! **

Amid the multicolored glowing lights, the rest of the Senshi transformed into Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Super Sailor Chibi Moon. They raced into the clearing, close on the heals of Angela and Bronx.

"Alright, monsters!" yelled Super Sailor Moon. "Your nights of steeling energy are over! I am Sailor Moon, and I stand for love and justice! On behalf of the Moon I will punish you!"

Nearby, four youma had an enormous turquoise skinned gargoyle pinned while a fifth was preparing to pummel him with a trashcan.

"Broadway!" Angela cried out. She screamed like an enraged puma and crashed into the youma holding the garbage can. They both went sprawling into the bushes. Snow flew in all directions as Angela savagely attacked the spider-like monster.

"Angela, you're back!" shouted Broadway. "Hang on! I'm coming to help! Arrrrgh! Get off me!" Broadway bellowed and thrashed as he tried to break the grip the youma had on his arms and legs.

"Don't worry, I'll get 'em!" cried Sailor Jupiter.

**Jupiter Oak Evolution! **

Sailor Jupiter began spinning in place as glowing green leaf-shaped energy bursts flew from her body into the youma. With cries of pain they dissolved into ash.

One of the two youma still grappling with Broadway released his leg and, with incredible speed, pounced on Sailor Jupiter, knocking her to the ground. Its many claw-tipped spider legs pinned her limbs as its horn began to glow. With a bellow Broadway flung aside the last youma holding him and leapt for the youma trying to drain energy from Sailor Jupiter. Lacing his fingers together, Broadway brought down both fists on the youma's glowing horn. With its horn gone, the youma rolled over and died, dissolving into ashes.

"You ok?" Broadway asked Sailor Jupiter as he offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Sailor Jupiter. "Just give me a moment to… look out!"

The youma that Broadway had flung aside was charging him from behind. As it stretched forth its long clawed arms to tear at his exposed back another voice rang from nearby.

**Shine Aqua Illusion! **

Sailor Mercury came running to Sailor Jupiter and Broadway with Luna at her heels. Silver droplets of water surrounded her and gathered into Sailor Mercury's hands. They erupted from her fingertips and encased the youma fast in solid ice. Broadway whirled around and slammed one elbow into the frozen youma, shattering it completely.

"The youma's horns are vulnerable!" cried Luna. "Sailor Senshi, attack their horns!"

"Right, this one is mine!" shouted Sailor Venus as another youma came flying over the trees.

**Venus Love and Beauty Shock! **

Sailor Venus raised her fingers to her lips and blew a kiss. A glowing golden heart appeared in front of her lips and as she waved her hand it transformed into a storm of tiny golden hearts that flew toward the youma in a singular mass of energy. The youma desperately tried to cover its horn with its hands but to no avail. Venus's attack melted clear through the creatures hand and blasted its horn. The youma exploded into ashes almost the instant Sailor Venus's attack hit it.

"Whoa, that was amazing!" cried another gargoyle as he raced to the rest of the group. He was small and rather lizard-like with tiny horns over his large eyes and wings that stretched from elbow to knee like a massive olive-green flying squirrel. "Are you sorceresses?" he asked.

"Not entirely," said Angela, "But they are here to help. Where are Goliath and Hudson?"

"They're across town with Elisa, following up on a clue that might lead us to where these things nest," said Broadway. "Brooklyn and Xanatos are off chasing a few Harvesters that flew that way." As Broadway gestured towards the trees two youma flew from the braches and swooped down on Sailor Mars who stood a little ways apart from the rest of the group. Gasping her about the arms and legs they took to the air with the struggling young woman. Sailor Moon let out a scream and tried to race off after them, but was halted by Tuxedo Mask as another five youma burst into the clearing. Tuxedo Mask noticed two figures gliding after the youma that carried Sailor Mars higher and higher into the sky.

-:-:-

Sailor Mars struggled and kicked against the youma. She worked one arm loose and grasped the horn of the one that held her under her shoulders and tried to break it off. The horn glowed brightly and Sailor Mars suddenly felt as if she was being pulled into it. Her hair stood out on end as the youma blasted her with energy from its horn. The youma began to draw Sailor Mars's energy into its glowing horn when, without warning, the huge robotic gargoyle slammed into the youma stealing Sailor Mars's energy. The other youma was not able to carry Sailor Mars by itself. It released its hold on her and let her fall to the street below.

Certain that she was about to die, Sailor Mars closed her eyes and waited for it to end. Another warm, very solid mass slammed into her and gripped her tightly under her arms and knees. Sailor Mars could feel the cold wind rushing past her. She opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of another gargoyle. Where Angela looked mostly human except for a few aberrant features, this gargoyle didn't look human at all; he had dark red-brown skin that contrasted nicely with his long white hair. Over his beaked muzzle she could see his dark eyes that showed both concern and determination.

Sailor Mars chanced a glance down and wished she hadn't. She had never seen the trees and sidewalks rushing below her so close and so fast with nothing to support her except a flying creature. She wrapped her arms tightly about the gargoyles shoulders and buried her face in his neck.

"Loosen your grip, you're tipping me off balance," the gargoyle grunted. Sailor Mars relaxed her hold a bit and looked over the gargoyles shoulder. "Are you alright?" the gargoyle asked.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you," Sailor Mars replied, yelling to be heard of the wind whistling past them. "But we've got company coming in fast!"

The youma that had dropped her was following them. Its gossamer wings beat so fast that they were a blur. The gargoyle holding Sailor Mars banked sharply to his left and headed straight toward a construction sight.

Sailor Mars saw a ball of crackling energy form at the tip of the youma's horn. It fired the projectile at them with amazing speed.

"Evasive maneuvers!" cried Sailor Mars. The gargoyle swerved as the energy blast flew past them. The youma prepared for another attack. "Again!" Sailor Mars shouted as another blast flew past them.

After a few minutes of acting as another set of eyes for the gargoyle, and once she was sure that she would not be dropped, Sailor Mars had changed her mind about flying. This wasn't scary, this was exhilarating! Sailor Mars couldn't help but grin as she and the gargoyle flew in an out of the exposed steel beams and columns of an uncompleted building.

"We've got trouble," said Sailor Mars as another two youma came flying in fast from around another building. It soon became apparent that they were not the chasers, but the chased as the large steel gargoyle she saw earlier came roaring after them with its laser cannon thumping away as it fired at the two youma. The gargoyle carrying Sailor Mars used this momentary distraction to land on an exposed steel beam and deposit his passenger. Sailor Mars, a little shaky, sat down despite the cold steel under her bare legs.

"Let's do that again!" said Sailor Mars with a silly grin on her face.

The gargoyle crouched next to her and panted. "Maybe later," he gasped. "I'm Brooklyn, by the way."

"Sailor Mars," Sailor Mars replied, extending her hand. The gargoyle regarded her suspiciously for a moment before shaking it.

"You're not frightened of me?" Brooklyn asked.

"Of course not," said Mars. "I'm one of the people Angela brought to help you guys!"

With a loud clang, two of the remaining youma landed on either side of Brooklyn and Sailor Mars. Both gargoyle and Senshi leapt to their feet and stood back to back as the youma closed in. Sailor Mars was overcome with a sudden fierce desire to prove herself. She had seen the skeptical look in Brooklyn's eye when she told him she was here to help. She stepped forward to challenge the youma nearest her and attacked.

**Mars Flame Sniper! **

The youma was blasted into ash instantly. Sailor Mars turned and repeated the procedure with the youma menacing Brooklyn. Brooklyn's mouth hung open as he watched the ashes of both youma blow away in the gentle breeze.

"Ok," he said softly, "I'm impressed."

The large robotic gargoyle landed next to them. "The group has dealt with the rest of the Harvesters," a clear electric sounding voice came from a speaker on its chest. "I suggest we regroup with them."

Brooklyn turned his back to Sailor Mars and spread his wings. "Hop on," he said.

Sailor Mars jumped onto Brooklyn's back and rode piggy-back style as Brooklyn leapt from the steel structure and soared back in the direction of Central Park. With a loud whine from its afterburners, the robotic gargoyle fired its main drive engine and blasted off after them…

-:-:-

Tuxedo Mask hurled a rose at the last youma and caught it square in its horn. The youma burst into a cloud of ashes as the other four had before it. Sailor Moon had destroyed the first two almost instantly with her tiara. Sailor Mercury had destroyed the third and Sailor Chibi Moon the fifth. The two left that were battling a red-haired woman in power-armor fled into a black portal that they generated.

"Is that all of them?" said the woman as she came to join them.

"Yes, I think so," said Sailor Mercury as she studied the woman's features intently. The woman had a blue tattoo of a wolf's head in profile over her right eye and it seemed somehow familiar to Sailor Mercury. Recognition dawned on her. "I know who you are!" she exclaimed. "You're Fox Xanatos, former member of The Pack!"

"It's so nice to know I still have some fans in Japan," said Fox dryly. "Well, it seems that we finally get to meet the famous Sailor Senshi. You'll be Sailor Mercury right?" Fox chuckled at the stunned looks on the Senshi's faces. "David and I follow unusual occurrences around the world very closely. We've been watching your activities for some time. Where's the last member of your party, Sailor Mars?"

"Here they come," said Angela.

Brooklyn glided into the middle of the group followed closely by the robotic gargoyle. Sailor Mars slid from Brooklyn's back and was almost knocked over by Sailor Moon who gave her a tackling hug and was sobbing hysterically. As Sailor Mars reassured her very relieved friend, the robotic gargoyle turned a knob on its chest and removed its head with a hiss as the vacuum seals around it opened. Underneath was a man with tanned skin, a proud straight nose, a long ponytail and a goatee.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury both gasped when they saw his face. "Well there is a face I only ever expected to see in pictures," whispered Tuxedo Mask.

"You know who this is?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Of course," said Tuxedo Mask. "This is David Xanatos, CEO of Xanatos Enterprises; inventor, entrepreneur, and one of the ten wealthiest people on earth." Tuxedo Mask pursed his lips before continuing. "And all around creep, depending on which sources you read from."

"I see Halcyon Reynard hasn't changed his opinion of me one bit," said David. "But I would hope that you judge me based on what you experience for yourself rather than by what my business competitors say about me."

"Can we trust you then?" asked Sailor Moon. There wasn't a hint of accusation in her voice. She looked hopefully at David.

"For the moment being yes you can trust me, Sailor Moon," said David. He pulled a cell-phone out of a compartment on his thigh and popped it open. "Owen, we have a few guests for you to pick up and take back to the tower. Follow the guidance beacon." David plucked a small device from his armor and handed it to Sailor Moon. She looked at it curiously. "Hold onto that for me. Someone will be along shortly to pick you up." David looked at the rest of the group. "Unless you'd rather be seen walking down the street with five gargoyles in the middle of a city that has rather mixed opinions of them at the moment."

"We'll wait for a ride," said Sailor Moon. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as Fox stepped close to her husband. David wrapped his arms about her and rocketed away in the direction of the Eyrie Building.

The Senshi and gargoyles talked for a few minutes before a man came walking purposefully through the trees. "Sailor Moon and party, I presume," he said flatly. He walked up to Sailor Moon and shook her hand. "Mister Xanatos has given me instructions that you are formally invited to stay at Eyrie Tower for the duration of your trip to New York. I have a limo waiting to pick all of you up if you would care to follow me."

The man had an incredibly formal way of speaking. His face was as passive and emotionless as if it were carved from stone. Sailor Jupiter could not help but voice her opinion of him. "Who's the stiff?" she asked nobody in particular.

The man frowned ever so slightly and adjusted his glasses. "My name is Owen Burnett and I am Mister Xanatos's assistant. Now if you would please follow me."

As they walked along Sailor Moon noticed a peculiarity about Owen. "What happened to your left hand?" she asked.

Owen lifted his left fist which was, surprisingly, solid stone. "An experiment for Mister Xanatos that did not quite turn out as expected. Please, save your questions for when we get to the Eyrie Building."

The group walked in silence to where the limo was waiting. Sailor Moon laughed in delight when she saw the stretched-out luxury vehicle. She eagerly climbed inside followed by the rest of the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. Broadway was about to follow when Angela stopped him and Brooklyn.

"Hey guys, our new friends left a few possessions in the skiff. Help me get them back to the tower will you?"

"Sure thing Angela," said Broadway. He and Brooklyn followed Angela back into the darkness. Lexington and Bronx joined the Senshi in the limo. Once everyone was secure, Owen started the car and drove the group to the Eyrie Building.


	6. Chapter 6: Settling In

"Ooo, this is so neat!" squealed Serena. She and the other Senshi had transformed back into their civilian forms, much to the amazement of Lexington. Now they stood in the grand hall of Castle Wyvern, waiting for David and Fox to greet them.

"Yeah, this castle is pretty nice," said Rini, "but it's nowhere near as nice as Crystal Palace will be someday."

The group wandered about for a few minutes, looking at the many original paintings and eleventh-century tapestries that adorned the walls. It was not long before Angela, Brooklyn, and Broadway returned looking rather glum. "Well, it looks like you will be living in what you're wearing," said Angela. "Thieves made off with all your stuff."

"What?!" shouted the whole group at once. There was a lot of angry chatter before they calmed down a bit.

"I should have enough to buy us some extra stuff," said Darien. "We're going to have to get cheep Salvation Army clothes though."

Brooklyn seemed absolutely fascinated by Serena; or rather by Serena's hair. "You know…er, Serena was it? You have the weirdest hairstyle I've ever seen."

Mina laughed and clapped Brooklyn on the shoulder. "Back home in Japan Serena's nickname is Odango-atama!" she declared. "Roughly translated… it means 'Dumpling Head'."

Serena turned quite red and glared at Mina. Brooklyn continued to stare at her as he scratched his chin. "Dumplings huh?" he mused. "I'd say it looks more like she's got a pair of meatballs attached to her head."

"I'll have to remember that one!" laughed Raye. "Meatball Head!"

Everyone laughed at this nickname except for Serena. She gave Raye a dirty look and

stalked over to the fireplace to sit next to Darien.

"I don't think I ever really got a chance to thank you Brooklyn," said Raye. "You saved my life when that youma dropped me." She rubbed Brooklyn behind the shoulders and smiled at him.

Brooklyn looked away and scratched his head, clearly embarrassed. "It was nothing really. I… well… say, why do they call Serena 'Dumpling Head'?" he asked, desperate to change the subject.

Raye looked slightly sheepish as she lowered herself onto the floor next to him. "There are two reasons," she said quietly. "First, her hair looks kind of like a flour dumpling that is used in a traditional soup; second, Serena on occasion has showed about as much common sense as said bowl of soup."

"Then why does she lead your group?" asked Brooklyn.

"There are a number of reasons why," said Raye. "She may not be the bravest or smartest of us; but she certainly has the biggest heart and is very good at making decisions based on what is right." Raye smiled to herself. "She has great potential, and is so much stronger than she realizes."

"I'm sure the rest of my clan could say the same thing of me," said Brooklyn. He lowered himself into a sitting position next to Raye. "Leadership is often best suited not to those who seek after it, but those who are not looking for it and accept it reluctantly." He smiled as well. "I was much the same way when Goliath made me second-in-command."

The separate conversations went on for a few minutes until Owen returned with David and Fox. David cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Fox and I have decided that it would be best for everyone if you stayed here at the castle." Almost everyone cheered at this statement. No one noticed the look that passed between Darien and Amy. "Tomorrow Fox is going to take you to buy some extra clothes (Serena, Mina, and Lita cheered at this statement). In the meantime, you have free run of the castle and of the Eyrie Building. Just don't mess with any of the security systems and please, whatever you do, don't touch any of the objects I have behind closed glass, no matter how innocent they look. I have collected several items of unknown magical properties over the years and many of them could prove dangerous if handled incorrectly.

"Owen will show you to your rooms. Fox and I bought all of you some pajamas, but we had to guess at your sizes from old surveillance videos and photographs. Hopefully they all fit."

"I think getting some sleep would be a very good idea right now," said Darien. "None of us are used to pulling all-nighters and I suspect that given the present company, we're going to be doing a lot of that for the next little while."

"If all of you would follow me please," said Owen. He quietly led the Senshi down the elevators and into the living quarters of The Eyrie Building. Each of the Senshi was given their own room, lavishly furnished with enormous four-poster beds surrounded by rich curtains and each room had its own private bathroom.

Serena was delighted when she saw her room. She flung herself across the room and flopped onto the bed, giggling. She kicked off her shoes and removed her winter coat so she could further enjoy the huge soft feather mattress and down comforter. Underneath the sheets were several hot-water bottles that made the bed warmer and more comfortable than anything she had ever felt before. She rushed to a large dresser and found that a pair of lilac colored silk pajamas was waiting for her. She immediately tried them on and sprang back into the enormous bed, reveling in how comfortable this was. Not realizing just how tired she was, Serena almost immediately drifted off into a deep sleep.

-:-:-

Serena first became aware that it was very light in the room. Even behind her closed eyes it was very bright. The second sensation that hit her was of something very cold and wet dripping onto her face and trickling into her ear.

"Gaaah! What do you think you're doing you little rat!" Serena flailed around and sent Luna flying off the bed with a yowl. Rini was standing next to the bed and was holding the glass that she had been using to drip water onto Serena's face.

"You slept in Dumpling Head," said Rini with a smirk. "Breakfast is ready but I would suggest taking a shower first because you smell like the socks you wore yesterday."

Serena sniffed herself as Rini left the room. "I don't smell that bad," she grumbled.

Luna, looking frazzled, pulled herself back onto the bed. "You probably ought to follow Rini's advice anyways; if not for yourself than for me so I can get a few more minutes of sleep!"

Serena sighed as she pulled a fresh towel from the large cupboard in the room and made her way into the bathroom.

-:-:-

After wolfing down her breakfast, Serena joined Fox and the other Senshi to buy a few sets of clothes as they only nothing else with them. Serena said goodbye to Darien, as he planned to go with David and he promised to be back by sunset.

The girls had half expected Fox to be as stiff and formal as her husband. To their surprise and delight, she proved to be positively jovial company as she took them from store to store.

"You seen to be enjoying yourself," Lita said to Fox as they left another store each carrying several large parcels of expensive clothes that none of the Senshi could have even dreamed of buying back home. "This must be costing you a fortune and you act like this is one of the best shopping trips you've ever been on."

"This is one of those things I never really got to experience when I was your age," said Fox. "I never really had close friends as I mostly attended private schools. And once I joined the Pack, Hyena wasn't exactly what I would call good company either." Fox gave Makoto a wink. "Don't worry about how much this is costing me either. I've spent much more than this in one go just entertaining myself."

It took most of the day for the Senshi and Fox to finish their jaunt through New York. No only did Fox feel the need to go clothes shopping with the Senshi, she also decided to take them to see some of the grander sights of the Big Apple.

-:-:-

They arrived back at Eyrie Tower about four hours before sunset. Everyone wanted to try on their new outfits except for Lita, who, upon hearing that the largest private kitchen in the city lie in the castle, could not help but rush off to find it. Fox had taken a particular shine to Mina and was eager to see how she looked in some of her finer evening gowns.

About ten minutes to sunset the rest of the Senshi decided to make their way up the tower where the gargoyles slept…

-:-:-

Sunset later that day found Serena, Darien, Rae, Amy, Rini and Luna gathered around the second level of the tower where the gargoyles slept. Lita was happily cooking up a storm in the kitchens while Mina was with Fox going over their new wardrobes. Serena snuggled into Darien's arms and waited for the gargoyles to awaken.

Serena recognized Angela, Bronx, Broadway, Brooklyn, and Lexington right away. With them was another gargoyle with a long beard holding a sword that Serena did not recognize, although she could easily guess that, from Angela's description of him, that it must be Hudson. High above them, on the tallest parapet, another gargoyle was perched. Serena somehow knew that this must be Goliath.

"Mmm, this is so romantic," crooned Serena to Darien. "Watching the sunset on clear winter evening from the top of a castle; it's like a fairy-tale come true."

"Yes, it is quite a spectacular view," agreed Darien. "But the sunset couldn't be half as lovely as you Serena." Mamoru kissed Serena's cheek, causing her to blush.

"Give it a rest you two," said Raye, scowling at them. "I like romance as much as the next person but your constant mush is almost sickening!"

"Oh, you're just jealous Raye," said Luna who was resting on Ami's shoulder intently watching the sun sinking lower and lower into the horizon. "You were just as soppy yourself when you were going out with Darien."

"Yeah, well I-."

"Hey, what are you kids doing up here?" a voice called out in English.

All heads turned to the archway leading to the stairs. A woman wearing blue-jeans and a red coat was walking towards them. She had mahogany skin, dark eyes, hair so black it was almost blue, and an expression of irritation on her smooth face.

"I asked you a question," she said. "What are you doing up here?"

"We're waiting for some friends of ours," said Raye, matching the woman's snappy tone. "What business is it of yours?"

The woman glanced at the sun. "You kids are trespassing. I think we ought to discuss this inside though." She glanced at the sun again as she said this.

Serena apparently missed this gesture. "Who do you think you are, ordering us around," she growled stepping forward so that she was only about a foot from the strange woman. "I think that maybe you should take a hike before our friends get here."

The woman raised one eyebrow and pulled a wallet out of her coat pocket and held it up. "I hope you didn't just threaten me missy," she said icily. She let her wallet fall open to reveal a shiny NYPD police officers badge, "Because if you did, you're in bigger trouble than you realize."

Serena gulped and stepped backwards. "I wasn't trying to threaten you,' she squeaked. "Maybe we should wait inside. I mean, we don't want our friends scared off by the cops."

"Or maybe we're here for the same purpose," said Luna, who had been watching the whole confrontation. A light had switched on in her brain when she saw the badge. "You're the gargoyles human friend, Detective Maza."

Elisa gaped at Luna. "Did that cat just… but cats can't…? No, I think that's going to have to wait." Elisa looked at the sun which had just finally dipped below the horizon.

As the last speck of sun disappeared, a cracking, crunching sound filled the air. As one, the gargoyles shed their stone skins and roared, stretching and yawning.

"Heads up, we've got visitors."

The gargoyles hopped from the battlements and gathered around Elisa and the Senshi.

"Hey Elisa, I see you've met you new allies" said Lexington.

"It's ok Elisa," said Angela, noticing the look of confusion on her friends face. "Avalon took me to some new friends who have dealt with our enemy before."

A loud thumping sound behind Serena caused her to jump. Turning around she found herself looking up, and up, and up some more into the stern face of an enormous gargoyle. He stood at least seven-feet tall and was built like a pro-wrestler, with a massive barrel-chest and arms as thick as tree trunks. He looked down at Serena with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. Serena was instantly cowed by this being. She could tell straight away why he led the gargoyles.

"Y- You must be Goliath, right?" said Serena meekly. She started backing away to the edge of the battlements before another massive clawed hand gripped her shoulder, preventing her from backing up further.

"Nay, do not be backing up any further lass," said a deep voice with an incredibly thick Scottish accent. She turned to face the bearded gargoyle she had noted minutes earlier. Despite his fearsome appearance, complimented by a scar over his discolored left eye, he had a playful smile on his wrinkled face. "Elisa could tell ye about the dangers of the castles battlements."

"Yes, it is an amusing story, but one that should wait until proper introductions are made," said Goliath. His deep, almost melodious voice had a very soothing quality that relieved some of Serena's nervousness of him.

"This is Serena, her cat, Luna, Raye, Amy, Rini and Darien," said Angela. She stepped between Goliath and Serena. "Guys, meet Hudson, Elisa Maza, and my father Goliath"

Goliath smiled as he extended his hand to Serena. Serena's tiny hand was completely engulfed by his. "Xanatos showed us a few tapes of your battles when he learned that you would be coming, and Angela told your names to us just before dawn. I must say that you don't look much like a warrior," he said. "But I welcome friendship whenever it presents itself."

"Oh, they're warriors alright," said Brooklyn, who had perched next to Raye. "Trust me, Goliath, these girls could teach Demona a thing or two about magic from what I saw last night."

"Yeah, they were incredible!" said Broadway.

"You've already met them, good" said Goliath

"There's no way to mistake this one," said Brooklyn. He poked at the buns atop Serena's head. "The meatballs are pretty distinctive."

"Well, I'm off to get dinner!" said Broadway. "Anyone else coming?"

"I'll be along in a while," said Goliath. "I would like to talk with our new 'allies' for a few minutes. And please," he said as Broadway was about to leap from the wall, "Save some dinner for the rest of us." Broadway leapt from the turret with a scowl on his face. Brooklyn and Lexington followed, but flew off to another part of the castle. Bronx raced down the tower steps, barking happily.

"Aye, I think I'll take my leave as well," said Hudson. "The cold isn't good for these old joints and I could do with a hot cup of tea."

Angela turned to leave, but Goliath put a restraining hand on her arm. "Wait, I would like you to remain here while I speak to…Serena, was it?"

Serena nodded. "Can we discuss this inside though? I'm starting to get a little chilly."

Goliath nodded and turned to the tower steps. Elisa, Angela, Darien, Luna and the four Senshi quickly followed him to the open courtyard below and through the double doors that led to the main hall.


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

They discussed much of their history in David's office. Luna sat on the desk and recounted the adventures that the Senshi had been through for Goliath and David Xanatos. After Goliath's initial shock at Luna's ability to speak he proved to be quite the attentive listener. He stood in complete silence for almost an hour as Luna told their tale.

"It is clear to me that Avalon did bring you here to fight a familiar foe," said Goliath after Luna had finished. He squeezed Angela's shoulder. "Good work. I knew that your idea of returning to Avalon would come through in the end."

"Can we go down to dinner now," whined Rini from her seat next to Raye. She had been swinging her legs impatiently for this discussion to end.

"I'm sorry Small Lady," said Raye. "I know this had to be very boring for you."

"I am not sure that bringing a child with you was a wise decision," said Goliath. "There may be dangers here that she may not be able to face."

Rini leapt from her seat and stood in front of Goliath. She scowled straight up at the tall gargoyle and planted her hands on her hips. "I have faced my own challenges and I've beaten them all!" she said defiantly. "I can handle myself."

Goliath looked absolutely shocked. Elisa chuckled at the sight of a little pink-haired girl reprimanding a towering warrior who's mere presence had been able to cause enemies to retreat in fear. "I've got my shift to start," said Elisa. "I'll keep you posted when we get our next sighting of the Harvesters"

Goliath knelt down and gently took Rini's hand. "Forgive my rash judgment Small Lady," he said. "I should not judge your skills as a warrior until I have seen them for myself." Goliath stood and lifted Rini onto his massive shoulders. "Perhaps we should get you some dinner," he said smiling. "Proper nourishment is essential for a warrior after all."

-:-:-

Lita and Broadway had outdone themselves for the evening meal. Having discovered a shared love of cooking they had been swapping recipes and tips for almost an hour after sunset. They sat next to each other now joking and laughing as they ate. Brooklyn and Raye were also deep in conversation as well. In fact the only person who didn't seem to be interested in talking was Serena as she gladly helped herself to whatever was in reach. Goliath stared at her in amazement.

"Where is Serena putting it all?" he asked Mina, who was seated between Goliath and Fox. "I've only ever seen Broadway eat like that."

David, on the other hand, was eagerly engaging Darien and Rini in conversation. "There were quite a few things Luna left out of her story about Rini," he said. "For one thing, she mentioned the thirtieth century, but that makes no sense."

"It does. Rini is over nine-hundred years old," said Serena around a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Come again?" said David.

Serena swallowed her potatoes. "Rini is actually the future daughter of Darien and I from the thirtieth century. She was, or I should say will be born shortly after Darien and I get married."

"But how can she be so old?" asked David. A peculiar glint was in his eye and he was staring at Serena with an almost predatory intensity.

Serena looked around nervously. Everyone was staring at her now. She prodded some roast turkey with her fork. "In the future, I don't know how long from now though, the Sailor Senshi and I will stave off an ice age from Tokyo using an ancient form of magic produced by a holy relic called the Imperium Silver Crystal. The side effect of the formation of 'Crystal Tokyo' as it will come to be called is that everyone living there will become functionally immortal."

David's fork clattered onto his plate. He had a look on his face that made the hair on the back of Serena's neck stand up on end. "You don't say," he said softly. "Everyone affected by the magic of this crystal will become immortal."

Serena looked around the table. Her friends from Japan, except for Darien, looked as confused as she did. It was the look of distress on Goliath's face that frightened her the most. Serena set her fork down and stood up from the table. "If everyone will excuse me," she said quietly, "I think I've lost my appetite." Serena turned and walked out of the dining hall into the cold night.

"Dumpling-head losing her appetite?" said Raye slowly. "That would be a first." Raye could not help but notice that Goliath had left the table as well…

-:-:-

Serena stood looking over the battlements at the lights of the city below. She was not sure why what she had said during dinner was wrong, but she was sure that it had been a mistake to say it. Feeling very confused and wrong footed, she just stood and watched the lights. She had forgotten her coat and she shivered in the cold.

Serena felt someone slide her winter coat over her shoulders. She looked up expecting to see Darien, but was surprised to see Goliath looking at her with a mixture of pity and concern. Serena bowed her head and could not bring herself to look Goliath in the face. She was not sure why she felt guilty, but she knew she would find out momentarily. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Goliath gently lifted her chin so that Serena was looking him in the face. "You have done nothing wrong," he said. He smiled at Serena who had tears forming in her eyes. "I think perhaps you and I should have a little talk away from the others."

Serena looked around and nodded. "Where should we go?" she asked.

"That rooftop over there," Goliath said, pointing at a roof almost three blocks away.

"How are we going to get over there?" asked Serena.

Without warning Goliath lifted Serena into his massive arms and stepped onto the lip of the wall. Knowing what he was about to do, Serena wrapped her arms about his thick neck and hung on for dear life. Goliath leapt from the battlements and fell for several seconds to gain momentum. When he had gained enough speed, he snapped his wings open and soared in the direction of the rooftop. Serena closed her eyes and prayed that the gargoyle would not drop her.

It only took a minute for Goliath to arrive at the rooftop. He gently set Serena down and motioned for her to sit down on an empty crate. She sat and watched the gargoyle expectantly as he knelt down so they were at eye level.

"Now," said Goliath, "you are probably wondering exactly why your comments caused such a stir at dinner."

"It was because I mentioned Rini's immortality," said Serena matter-of-factly. "I figured that part out easy. I would like to know why it was wrong to say it"

"It was not wrong to mention it," said Goliath. "But yes, it was a mistake. One that you could not have been aware that you were making. David Xanatos has been obsessed with immortality for as long as I have known him. He desires it more than anything else in this world and will stop at nothing to try to achieve it. It was probably only a matter of time before he found out this information about you and the possibilities you hold. Tonight, he most likely saw the end of his goals in you."

Serena's eyes widened in fear. The look if raw animalistic desire on David's face was unforgettable. "What will he do to me?" asked Serena. "Am I safe staying in his castle?"

"Xanatos does not try to force people to do his bidding," said Goliath. "His preferred methods are trickery and manipulation. But be assured, he will try to find some way to influence the outcome of Crystal Tokyo's creation so that he can directly benefit from the event.

"There is no need to be afraid," said Goliath. He could plainly see the fear in Serena's eyes. "As I live and breathe, I will not let you come to any harm while you are here. If Xanatos does try anything to make you do his bidding he will have me to answer to!"

Serena looked into Goliath's stern face and saw there both love and concern. With a broad smile she stood up and embraced the huge gargoyle. "Thank you, Goliath." She murmured.

Goliath gently patted Serena's head. "I know just the thing to cheer you up," he said. "You have seen the city during the day, but it is so much more spectacular at night."

-:-:-

Goliath and Serena returned a few hours later. Waiting for him has he landed were David Xanatos and Elisa Maza. Elisa looked happy to see him but David's expression was rigidly blank. Goliath knew this look and it did not bode well. Goliath set Serena down the moment he landed. "I think you had best rejoin you party," he said. Serena nodded and rushed into the castle.

"Been 'educating' our guest about some of my personal ambitions Goliath?" asked Xanatos flatly. "I was under the impression that after I invited you back to live here that we would be trusting one-another again."

"And I hope that we still can as well," said Goliath icily. "That is why I am going to ask this instead of demand it, Xanatos. Please, leave Serena alone."

Goliath offered his arm to Elisa and they started to walk away. Xanatos watched them for a moment. "You're not that girl's father, Goliath!" he called to the gargoyle.

Goliath stopped in mid stride. He slowly turned and faced David. "While she is under my protection," he said menacingly, "I as good as am."

-:-:-

The next morning Serena felt extremely nervous as she made her way into the great hall for breakfast. To her surprise, David was not there. Fox however, was chatting amiably with Raye and Amy as she fed her son Alex who seemed determined that more of his breakfast was going to end up the floor rather than in his mouth. Darien was there also, reading the newspaper as he sipped on a cup of coffee and Luna was happily lapping up a saucer of cream while Rini stroked her fur.

"Hey where are Mina and Lita?" asked Serena as she pulled up a chair. The smell of the fresh pancakes and sausage was making her mouth water and she hurried to grab a plate.

"Alex, will you just eat this instead of smearing it all over yourself?" said Fox looking highly exasperated as her toddler son resisted eating his strained carrots. "Lita is still cooking in the kitchens. Nothing I've said or done has convinced her to come join us. Mina took off with Detective Maza early this morning with that white cat of hers. Alex, you're making an absolute mess of yourself!"

Alex Xanatos burbled happily as his chubby little fist knocked the spoon out of Fox's hand. He laughed as he waved his hands at the spoon and with a flash of green light it sprouted a tiny pair of legs and took off running across the hall. Serena shrieked and jumped onto her chair while Raye and Amy looked absolutely dumbstruck at this occurrence. Luna watched the little running spoon intently as her tail twitched back and forth and Darien swatted at it with his newspaper as the spoon scampered between his feet.

"Wow, how did he do that?!" said Rini.

Fox smiled as she watched the spoon scamper about the hall while Luna took to chasing it. "Alex and I are not entirely human," said Fox. "Within hours of Alex's birth I found out that my mother was the estranged wife of Oberon, king of the Fair-folk. I am a half-fey and my son quarter-fey."

"How can you be a fairy?" asked Amy. "I thought such things are just make-believe and children's stories."

"I'm half-fairy," said Fox. "And they're just as real as the gargoyles."

"I don't understand," said Serena. "Who is this 'Oberon' guy anyways?"

"Oberon is the king of the fairies from Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', Dumpling Head," said Darien.

-:-:-

Breakfast continued for a little while longer until Owen entered the Great Hall and made a beeline for Serena. "Excuse me, Miss Tsukino, but Mister Xanatos would like a private word with you."

Serena licked her lips nervously. Bracing herself for the worst, she got up and nodded.

"Follow me please," Owen said flatly.

Serena followed Owen up to Xanatos's office. Owen stood to one side as the door slid open. As expected, Xanatos was behind his desk, staring intently at a computer screen. He looked up when Serena entered and smiled indulgently.

"Ah, Serena, please sit down." He gestured to a chair on the other side of his desk. Serena slowly sat as Owen exited the office and shut the door behind him. With the desk between her and David, the situation felt uncomfortably formal for Serena, like the scolding she had often received from her teachers after school.

"I daresay you know why I called you here?" asked David. "I just wish to clear up that little incident last night. Would I be correct in guessing that Goliath informed you of my quest for immortality?" Serena nodded "Would I also be correct in guessing that he expressed that I am not one-hundred-percent trustworthy?"

"It was more along the lines of what and who you would be willing to sacrifice in order to live forever," said Serena. "I don't see how wanting to live forever is a big problem, I'm just a little concerned that perhaps it was a mistake for me to stay here."

"I give you my word, Serena Tsukino, that I have no ill intentions towards you or your friends." David looked lost in though for a moment as he considered his next words carefully. "I do admit that you could probably help me achieve my ultimate goal. If fact I would guess that you are the only person on this Earth that could make me immortal. But," he said, cutting off the protest that Serena was about to make, "I also understand that you are an integral part of history and that tampering with the time-stream tends to have some rather ill side effects.

"I am fully aware that Goliath does not trust me. Given our past relationship I really can't blame him. But I assure you that I am no longer the man that Goliath thinks I am. I want to help you Serena, in any way that I can."

"And in return you gain immortality when Crystal Tokyo is formed and I become Neo Queen Serenity," said Serena. "It all seems pretty convenient for you."

"It is an arrangement we both benefit from," said David. "But, I would not have it said that I am incapable of altruism. My offer for aid in the future stands firm Serena, as does my hospitality now. No strings attached."

"Do you promise that?" asked Serena. "No strings attached?"

"No strings attached," David repeated. "Your gratitude is yours to offer as you will. I would sincerely hope that we could become friends, Serena."

David stood up and walked around his desk. He held his hand out to Serena who regarded him suspiciously for a moment before she shook hands with him.

"Excellent!" exclaimed David. "Now, how would you and your friends like a private helicopter ride? My afternoon is free and I doubt you'll get to see New York again in the near future. I'll take you on a full tour of the city."

Serena grinned and leapt to her feet. "That sounds fantastic!" she exclaimed. "Let me go ask the others. I bet they'll be more than happy to go!"…

-:-:-

"Wow, this is a nice apartment!" exclaimed Mina as she entered Elisa's home. "You have all this room to yourself?"

"Yeah, well mostly," said Elisa. "Broadway can pretty much be counted on to drop by unannounced at all hours of the night to either raid the fridge or watch TV. I've never had to worry about burglars though?"

Elisa busied herself with cleaning her sidearm. Mina had never seen a police issue handgun up close and moved closer for a better look. Elisa noticed this and gave her a stern look. "I'm going to have to ask you to not touch my piece," said Elisa. "The last time someone decided to get a closer look at my pistol I was almost killed." Elisa lifted up her shirt to show Mina an ugly circular scar showing very clearly where she had been shot.

Mina gasped at the sight of the wound. "What happened?" she asked breathlessly.

Elisa returned her handgun to its case, locked it carefully, and placed it inside a drawer.

"Broadway came over for a snack," said Elisa. "He had been watching a western movie before he came over and was fascinated by guns. I had left my pistol in my holster hanging on the hat-rack over by the door. Broadway saw it and, like a kid who's just found a pistol, he had no idea that it is a serious weapon and not a toy. He was waving it around and it went off as he was pointing it at me. The result was broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a ruptured spleen, twelve hours of surgery and three months of physical therapy."

Mina looked at Elisa in amazement. "You still feel safe around Broadway after that?"

Elisa gave her a scathing look. "We all make mistakes," she said. "Broadway made the mistake of being too fascinated with guns and I made the mistake of leaving it where anyone could get to it. If someone had broken into my apartment and found my gun by the door, I wouldn't have just been shot once and they would have made sure I was dead. We've both learned from our mistakes before they could escalate into something worse.

"Broadway and I have actually become closer in spite of, or perhaps because of that incident. I trust the big lug more than I trust a lot of people."

Elisa went into the bedroom to change out of her work clothes. Mina set Artemis down on the couch as she wandered around, looking at the plants and pictures. She noticed a family photo that included Elisa's father, mother, brother and sister.

"Wow, Elisa, your brother sure is a hunk!" said Mina as Elisa returned to the living room. Instead of beaming at her, Elisa hung her head. Mina could instantly tell she had struck a rather personal nerve. "What is it? What's wrong Elisa?"

"It's nothing," said Elisa. She forced a smile onto her face. "Hey, my shift doesn't start until half-an-hour after sunset. Want to go grab a slice of genuine New York pizza?"

Mina could tell Elisa was being evasive but decided not to press the issue. "Sure, pizza sounds like a blast!"

A loud scream came from across the room followed by a crash. Artemis was fighting on the floor with another large gray cat.

"Cagney no, stop it!" yelled Elisa. Quickly she and Mina pulled the two cats apart.

"I'm real sorry about that," said Elisa. "I completely forgot about Cagney. He's never had another cat in the apartment and I should have expected trouble."

"You should take that monster to jail for attempted murder!" cried Artemis. He was shaking like a leaf while Cagney growled in Elisa's arms.

Mina simply shook her head in disgust. "Artemis, you wiener!" she said. "You have to be the biggest wimp in the cat world! If you're not complaining about the weather you're getting beat up like a sissy!"

Artemis refused to speak to Mina the rest of the day. Elisa spent most of the day showing Mina some of the lesser but more personal sights of New York City. They also spent the better part of the day searching for clues concerning their enemy…

"Ooohoo that was so much fun!" squealed Serena as she hopped down from the helicopter onto the stones of the castle courtyard.

Lita tumbled out of the helicopter and dropped to he knees. Her parents had been killed in a plane crash years ago and she had developed a phobia of airplanes ever since. Apparently that phobia extended to helicopters as well. Fox climbed out of the aircraft, knelt down next to Makoto and rubbed her back. "Are you going to be Ok, Lita?" she asked.

"I – I think so," said Lita. "I just need to catch my…bloargh!" Lita was suddenly violently ill all over the landing pad. She spat out the last traces of vomit from her mouth and trembled like a very queasy jell-o mold.

David, his face full of concern, took pity on Lita and helped her to her feet. He slung one of Lita's arms over his shoulders and carried her off to her bedroom. He returned a few minutes later. "I gave Lita some ginger tea for her motion sickness. She should be ok once she's had a nap. I would suggest the rest of you do the same. If I know Goliath, he will want to go out and find where the Harvesters nest without further delay.

The Senshi all murmured their agreement. One by one they filed off into the castle. Mina arrived several hours later and decided to get at least a reasonable dinner ready for the Senshi and gargoyles before they left to go out on patrol.


	8. Chapter 8: The Pack

"No, I refuse to believe that the enemy has given up!" Goliath paced back and forth in the main hall. For five nights the Senshi had gone on patrol with the gargoyles. And while the Senshi were quickly learning the best way to deal with petty street crime, they had found no trace of either the Harvesters or the woman who controlled them.

"I'm telling you Goliath," said Elisa. "There have been no reports of these things attacking people after that first battle the night the girls arrived!"

Darien gave a sideling glance at Elisa. "So what am I then, chopped liver?"

Elisa mumbled an apology to Darien as Goliath continued pacing. He stopped when Angela returned with Serena. He immediately rushed to the pair. "Did you two find anything? Was there any sign of the enemy?"

Serena slumped into a chair. She had been on patrol with Angela almost all night for the last five nights and she felt exhausted, but strangely happy. She was becoming closer to Angela than any of the other gargoyles and was delighted to have found a new friend. She could not shake off the feeling that she had known Angela before. She was sure that this sense of deja-vu was significant but she could not figure out how.

"No, no signs of them," said Angela. "Perhaps the others will have a bit more luck."

"I wouldn't completely count on that," called Broadway from across the room. He had just gotten back with Lita and Lexington.

"They probably didn't expect the Senshi to show up and battle them," said Lexington. "They're probably regrouping to form new attack plans. It's a good guess that we won't find them until they choose to show themselves."

"Hey, where's Raye and Mina?" asked Lita

"And Brooklyn and Hudson?" added Broadway.

"They haven't gotten back yet," said Goliath. "They probably ran into some petty crooks who gave them a little more trouble than expected."

Serena patted Goliath on the elbow. "I'm sure they're just fine," she said reassuringly. There was something enormously comforting about the huge gargoyle. Ever since that night Serena had let slip about the future and immortality Goliath had been treating her with a level of kindness and care that she had never received from any authority figure before. He was still very strict with her, as he was with the rest of the gargoyles, but he seemed determined to give her a level of guidance that none of the other Senshi were receiving.

It was another fifteen minutes before Elisa came bursting back into the castle's main hall. "The call just came in!" she shouted. "We've got trouble!"

"The harvesters have shown themselves again?" asked Darien. "It's about time they showed their ugly faces."

"That's not the situation," said Elisa. "I just received a call that The Pack has broken into a museum of rare artifacts and antiquities and that two gargoyles with young women wearing sailor outfits in tow are trying to stop them."

"The Pack!?" shouted Lexington. His eyes glowed brightly and he smashed a chair with a roar. "We've got to go right now! We've got to stop them!"

"Lexington, wait-!" Goliath called after the small gargoyle but Lexington wasn't listening to him. Lexington burst out of the double doors that led outside and disappeared into the night.

"We had better go after him before he does something he will regret later," growled Goliath. "Elisa, we'll meet you there. Lets go!" Elisa, Bronx and Darien raced to the elevators while Goliath and Amy rushed outside.

"What was that about?" asked Lita.

"Lexington had a run-in with The Pack before they became criminals," said Broadway. "Lex thought that they were kindred spirits so he showed himself to them. They tricked him into bringing Goliath with him to meet them and then tried to kill Goliath and Lexington for sport. Lex has never really trusted any humans again after that incident."

The Senshi raced outside and hurried onto the battlements with the gargoyles. Goliath carried Amy, Broadway carried Lita, and Angela carried Serena. They glided off into the night to the museum…

**-:-:-**

**Earlier**

"What is Raye doing?" asked a confused Hudson. "Why does she just stare into the flames in that manor?"

Raye, Mina, Brooklyn, and Hudson were gathered together in a secluded part of the castle. Raye had procured a brazier from somewhere in the castle and propped it on a makeshift altar. Now she searched the flames, waiting for instructions from spirits that guided the flame. When Mina explained this to Hudson he looked alarmed.

"I had no idea that you had brought an Oracle with you. Perhaps she would see some bad omen in those flames that we are better off not knowing."

"Raye isn't an Oracle, nor does she search for bad omens," said Mina feeling rather annoyed with Hudson. She could have easily guessed that the old gargoyle would be superstitious, but she had not expected him to be highly suspicious of anything vaguely resembling sorcery.

"So what does she see in the fire?" pressed Hudson.

"Raye can see events long gone as well as events yet to come," said Mina. "She can't control what she see's, she can only interpret what is shown to her." Mina stopped to think about what she had just said. Given the circumstances of Raye going into trance to divine visions from the flames Hudson's words suddenly made sense. "Ok," she conceded, "perhaps Raye is an Oracle."

"If you are all quite done discussing me," said Raye as she slowly stood up from her position near the flames, "we need to be moving. Something major is going to happen tonight and we need to be there for it."

"Where do we go then?" asked Hudson.

"I don't know yet," said Raye. "I am told to trust the spirits for they shall guide our feet."

As Raye and Brooklyn left the mostly empty chamber Hudson fixed Mina with a hard look. "As I told you lass, your friend is an Oracle."…

-:-:-

Mina scanned the city streets below from Hudson's strong arms as they glided through the night. Behind them Brooklyn was carrying Raye in a similar fashion. They were on patrol again and were determined tonight that they were going to find some sign of their enemy. As they glided through a rather quiet area, Mina noticed several figures entering the roof of a large ornate building.

"What's going on over there?" she asked Hudson.

"We should check it out lass," he said. "It may be nothing and everything that involves us."

The gargoyles and Senshi landed on a tall building across the street from the building being robbed. They watched intently for any signs of the crooks.

"An archeological museum?" said Raye. "It's probably just a couple of burglars. This doesn't involve us."

"We should stop them anyways," said Hudson. "It's never been right to ignore the individual problems in favor of the greater good."

"Hey, I think I can see someone coming out," said Brooklyn.

"From their vantage point, they could see a man and a woman carrying several large objects wrapped in canvas. They looked strangely familiar to Raye.

"Well, well, well," said Brooklyn. "If it isn't our old friends, Jackal and Hyena."

"The Pack," said Hudson. "Well it certainly does look like this involves us after all."

"Lets go get them," said Mina. She started up only to have Hudson reach up, grab her shoulder, and force her back into a crouching position.

"Patience lass," he said. "Ye do not know their numbers. We're still missing their leader, Wolf. Yeh should always check the waters for serpents before wading into it."

"So what do we do?" asked Raye.

"We ambush them," said Brooklyn. "We'll never take them out if they know we're coming. Our best bet is to sneak into the building and get the drop on them one by one."

"You're in charge lad," said Hudson. "We follow your lead."

"Right, you two had better transform now," Brooklyn said to Mina and Raye. "There's no telling if you'll have another opportunity to do so. Besides," he said with a smirk, "The mini-skirts have already proven to be a _great_ method of distracting men while we take them out."

"Big talk coming from a guy running around in a loincloth," said Raye. Over the past nights of patrolling with Brooklyn Raye had begun to pick up on his sarcastic nature. As far as Mina was concerned this was not an improvement on Raye's personality and she sincerely hoped this new trend wasn't permanent.

Mina pulled her transformation rod from her jacket and Raye did the same. Raising them into the air, they cried out their incantations.

**Venus Crystal Power!**

**Mars Crystal Power!**

Silently, the gargoyles and Senshi leapt from the building and glided across the street to the museum. They landed on the roof and the gargoyles helped the Senshi drop through the open skylight to the hallway below. It was incredibly dark inside the museum. Raye and Mina had to trust completely in their gargoyle guards to guide them through the darkness. The Senshi let their eyes adjust to the gloom as the gargoyles padded through the deserted hallways.

"Be careful," said Brooklyn. "Jackal and Hyena have all sorts of nasty cybernetic implants that give them built-in weaponry. Wolf is a genetic mutate who is as strong as Hudson. They have no sense of morals or of fair play. Don't underestimate them."

The group made their way carefully to a room where voices could be heard. Peering around the corner the Senshi were greeted by a sight that made them stop in wonder. Two vaguely human figures, a man and a woman, were carefully loading artifacts into Styrofoam containers and stuffing them into duffel bags. They looked human enough, except for the fact that they had traded pieces of their bodies for robotic replacements. Their appearances were almost comical, as they wore their hair in mullets more befitting a backwoods hick than a cyborg. Their voices; rough, uncouth and vulgar, carried in the darkness.

"What the hell else does she want?" the woman grumbled. "Stone talismans, ancient scrolls, smelly dried-up old plants… we're just lucky she hasn't demanded we bring her a flipping herd of dancing elephants."

"Oh, stop your griping sis," the man replied. "At least we're getting paid aren't we? Plus the fringe benefits she told us about aren't something that I am willing to just pass up on principle."

The Senshi watched this exchange for several moments. "This must be Jackal and Hyena, I'm guessing," said Sailor Venus. "Who's this 'she' that they keep talking about though?"

Hudson clamped one massive hand over Venus's mouth. "Shush, lass," he hissed into her ear, barely audible. "We're still missing their leader, Wolf."

"He may be closer than you think, Hudson," a deep threatening voice said from behind the group. As one they all turned slowly to face the immense creature that loomed up in the darkness behind them. It looked like an immense werewolf; tall and man-shaped but with the snout, ears and thick grey fur of giant wolf.

Hudson drew his sword from his belt and stood to face Wolf. Brooklyn turned to face the mutant as well while Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars stood back to back with the gargoyles as Jackal and Hyena came over to investigate the disturbance.

"Well what's this?" said Jackal. "Two lovelies for us to play with, wouldn't you say, Hyena."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you two to play nice?" sneered Sailor Mars. "Or was she too busy trying not to vomit at the sight of your snotty faces."

Hyena gave a yelping laugh. "Well, I think we've got ourselves a couple of comedians here Jackal." Hyena leered at Sailor Venus. "Now aren't _you_ the pretty one?" Hyena extended her hand and her mechanical fingers snapped into long pointed knives. "What do you say we make your face a little less pretty?"

"No thanks, I think I'll pass on that one," said Sailor Venus. "Why would I want to be as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside?"

**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!**

Venus blasted Hyena with energy and sent Hyena flying across the room to smash into a display of pottery. The battle was on. Brooklyn and Hudson tackled Wolf and the three of them went flying through a window as Sailor Mars readied her attack against Jackal.

**Mars Flame Sniper!**

Jackal was not blown backwards as was Hyena; instead he was simply engulfed by flames and fell to the floor screaming as his metal implants, heated to glowing hot, seared the flesh that they connected to.

Hyena rushed to help her brother to his feet. Groaning, he cast his eye's about for the duffle bag containing the artifacts. "We can't risk damage to those items," he gasped. "Come on sis, lets get out of here while the going is good."

Hyena turned to face Venus, her teeth bared in fury. "Not until I teach this one a lesson," she growled. She advanced on Sailor Venus only to have Jackal grasp her arm.

"No! Remember the artifacts! This whole break-in will be pointless without them!"

Jackal grabbed one duffel bag and rushed for the exit. Hyena grabbed the other and turned to follow her brother. "This isn't over Blondie," she howled. "I'm coming back for you, and when I'm finished with you I'm gonna mail you to your mamma one piece at a time!"

Sailor Mars was about to rush after Jackal and Hyena when Sailor Venus grappled her around her shoulders, restraining her. "Brooklyn and Hudson need our help!" she cried. "Lets go, c'mon!"

The Senshi vaulted out of the busted window that Brooklyn, Hudson, and Wolf had smashed through. In the courtyard, the two gargoyles were double-teaming the huge mutate. Despite being outnumbered two to one Wolf was giving as good as he got and the gargoyles were in trouble. Wolf slammed one huge fist into Brooklyn's head and sent him flying. With a long ululating roar that sounded neither human nor animal, Hudson charged Wolf and prepared to gut the huge mutant with his sword. Wolf caught Hudson's wrist and landed a heavy blow into the old gargoyles midsection. Hudson doubled over, wheezing.

Sailor Venus could tell instantly that it was up to her and Sailor Mars. Sailor Venus rushed to face the enormous mutate and prepared her attack.

**Venus Love-Me Chain! **

The long chain of golden hearts materialized from Sailor Venus's waist. She swung it expertly and it snared wolf around his long dog-like ankles. She snapped her wrist backward and yanked Wolf's feet out from underneath him. The mutant slammed hard onto his back at the base of a statue of an enormous winged centaur.

Sailor Mars looked around, desperate for a way to pin Wolf. Though she hated damaging the statue, she saw few options.

**Mars Flame Sniper! **

The flaming arrow burst into the base of the statue and with a horrid crunching sound it toppled over and landed on top of Wolf. As Wolf seemed effectively pinned at the moment Sailor Mars rushed to help the two gargoyles. Sailor Venus was already helping Brooklyn to his feet and Hudson seemed to have caught his breath.

"Are you ok, Brooklyn?" a very worried Sailor Mars asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Brooklyn. He rubbed at his head and glared at the struggling Wolf. "What do we do with this scum?"

"I think we should leave him for the police," said Venus.

"I say we aught finish him now, make sure he can't hurt anyone ever again," growled Sailor Mars.

"And I say; you two are going to look awful funny walking home with no feet!" Hyena leapt from a nearby rooftop, did a handspring that brought her to within a meter of Sailor Venus, and delivered a swift kick across the Senshi's face. Sailor Venus went down hard and wiped her mouth with a gloved hand. She spat blood onto the cold cement and rubbed her aching jaw with her gloved hand.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" yelled Brooklyn. He rushed Hyena and tried to bowl her over. Seeing this move coming Hyena rolled onto her back at the last moment, grabbed Brooklyn's wrists, and planted her feet firmly into his midsection. Hyena kicked hard and sent the gargoyle flipping over her head where he landed with a crash against into an information booth.

Sailor Mars prepared to attack Hyena with her Flame Sniper when two mechanical arms wrapped around hers from behind, pinning her hands to her sides. Jackal pushed his face against her ear.

"Not so fast my adorable little fire-throwing tart," he purred. "We're gonna have one hell of a time before I slash you to ribbons."

A metal object slammed into Jackal's temple knocking him away from Sailor Mars. Hudson had used the butt of his sword to thump Jackal's skull and now had its razor-sharp point leveled at the cyborg's chest. "Didn't yehr mother never learn you any good manners?" Hudson growled. "It's not polite to be disrespectful to the young ladies."

Jackal batted Hudson's sword aside and leapt into a defensive crouch. He rushed to the pinned Wolf and shattered the statue that trapped him. Brooklyn, meanwhile, had gotten back on his feet bounded over to Hudson and the two Senshi. They stood back to back as the Pack began circling around them.

"Hey, there's four of us and three of them!" panted Sailor Venus. "How come we can't beat these clowns?"

"Our odds are about to improve," said Brooklyn. "Look!"

Above the combatants, the unmistakable forms of four gargoyles could be seen swooping down on them. One by one the gargoyles landed and deposited their passengers; Super Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter. Moments later, a red car screeched to a halt outside the courtyard. Elisa, Bronx, and Tuxedo Mask all bounded out of the car and rushed to confront the Pack.

"Well obviously the fourteen of you have no concept of a fair fight!" growled Wolf. He stepped forward to confront the gargoyles and Senshi "Is this the only way you can beat us, by outnumbering us more than four to one?"

Sailor Moon pushed to the front of the group and confronted Wolf. "I don't think that a bully and a crook like you has any right to be lecturing us about fairness!" she shouted.

Wolf snarled low in his throat as he bent low, positioning himself to jump at Sailor Moon. "Who the hell are you people?" he growled.

"I was hoping you would ask me that," said Sailor Moon. "We are the Sailor Senshi, and I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil; and that means you! On behalf of the moon I will punish-!"

"Do you always waste your breath on meaningless speeches?" growled Goliath. "Actions speak louder than words, Sailor Moon. And right now I have some shouting to do!" With a bellow that made nearby car windows rattle, Goliath charged Wolf and slammed one of his mighty fists into the mutates ribs. The battle was on.

The Pack was overwhelmed and they knew it. Hyena was desperately trying to get Sailor Venus by herself but was not prepared to deal with Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Bronx, and Lexington all at once. Jackal, on the other hand, was trying desperately to get away, but with Goliath, Sailor Moon and Hudson able to handle Wolf, he was left facing three gargoyles, two Senshi, Detective Maza, and Tuxedo Mask. Completely surrounded, Jackal was desperately searching for an avenue of escape.

Wolf seemed to be receiving the worst of any of the Pack. Determined to fight to the death, he was receiving blow after blow from Hudson and Goliath's massive fists as well as horrid cuts from Sailor Moon's tiara. Goliath tackled the enormous mutate to the ground. Pinning Wolf's arms with his knees, Goliath laced his clawed hands together to form one massive fist, raised his arms high above his head, and prepared to deliver a finishing blow to Wolf's skull. Before he could land his massive punch, a bolt of black energy arced down from above and blasted the enormous gargoyle. Goliath roared in pain and fury before his still smoking frame fell limply to one side.

"Goliath!" cried Sailor Moon. She rushed to his side and began checking him for life signs. To her relief, Goliath had a pulse and was still breathing. She looked up to see what had injured Goliath and gasped. Standing about fourteen feet in the air was a young woman with long white hair and empty black eyes. From the description of her military uniform and silver trimmed cape, she could easily guess who this was. "You must be Ebony, right?" she asked. "I wondered when we would finally meet."

Ebony slowly descended to the ground and stood a few feet away from the unconscious forms of Goliath and Wolf. She held out her hand and the black crystal she blasted Goliath with returned to it. "Well met, Sailor Moon," she said. "My masters were hoping you would not get involved in this conflict, but our opponents the gargoyles are more resourceful than I expected. I so dearly wanted to destroy you that first night when you arrived in that strange mist on the lake, but my wretched orders was to retreat; but now my wish comes true and here we meet at last."

"Our first meeting, and If I have anything to do with it, our last," said Sailor Moon. "I won't let you hurt my friends, if you want Goliath you'll have to go through me first!"

"Gladly," said Ebony. She threw her black crystal at Sailor Moon who tumbled out of the way as a wave of dark energy scorched the concrete where she stood. Ebony fired several more blasts at Sailor Moon before Sailor Moon counter attacked.

Sailor Moon held out her hands and is a burst of light the Spiral Heart Moon Rod appeared in her hands. Holding it high above her head, Sailor Moon began spinning faster and faster as a cloud of glowing rose-colored hearts surrounded her.

**Rainbow Moon Heartache! **

The cloud of hearts surrounding Sailor Moon combined into a singular mass of energy that slammed into Ebony and threw her backward almost thirty feet. After lying quite still for a moment, Ebony picked herself up off the ground and teleported to the still unconscious Wolf. Her uniform was singed and her hair was sticking out at odd angles.

"This isn't over, Sailor Moon." Grabbing hold of Wolf she called to Jackal and Hyena. "We have what we came for. Come with me now or get left behind to face the gargoyles."

Jackal and Hyena rushed to Ebony's side. A black orb formed from the crystal Ebony was carrying and engulfed the four beings. The orb faded like smoke in the wind and the four thieves were gone.

"Noooo! They got away again!" Lexington ranted and cursed as the rest of the Senshi gathered around Sailor Moon who was helping a dazed Goliath to his feet.

"Wow, Serena, where did that come from?" asked Angela.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon was a bit confused at this question. "What are you talking about?"

"Up till now you've seemed so timid in battle," said Angela. "I do not mean any offense, but that was quite the display of aggressive determination."

"You would be surprised by what Sailor Moon can do when people she cares about are threatened," said Tuxedo Mask. He wrapped arms about Sailor Moon and held her close.

Goliath got to his feet and shook his head to try to regain the proper use of his senses. He slowly took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Are you going to be alright, lad?" asked Hudson.

"I could do with a good days sleep," said Goliath. "Everyone return to the castle. We need to discuss this turn of events. Plus I would rather not be here when the police arrive in force."

They could all hear sirens getting closer. The gargoyles quickly climbed up the nearby building and launched themselves from it to take to wing as the Senshi transformed back into their civilian forms.

"How are all of us going to get back the castle?" asked Amy. "We're not going to all fit in Elisa's car."

"I'll take Bronx and Mina with me," said Elisa. She nodded at Mina who was holding a fistful of snow to her still bleeding lip. "She seems to have gotten the worst of you lot. The rest of you are going to have to take the subway." She fished some money out of her wallet and handed it to Mamoru. "The subways here aren't anything like the light-rails in Japan. Keep your eyes to yourself and whatever you do, don't get separated."

As the five of them turned to leave, Serena turned back and gave a short bow to Elisa. "Thank you Elisa-san," she said. "I really appreciate all of the help that you and the gargoyles have been giving us."

Elisa smiled indulgently. "You're welcome Serena," she said. "Being a police officer, I don't get to hear that often enough. I really appreciate it." Elisa looked up and saw that the rest of Serena's friends were waiting impatiently. "Go on, I'll meet you back at the castle. And Serena," said Elisa as Serena was about to leave. "How did you manage to snare one of the hottest guys I've ever seen?"

Serena grinned broadly and rushed to rejoin the other Senshi…


	9. Chapter 9: Demona

"So, do we have any idea what it was the pack and Ebony was after?" asked Goliath. It was the night after the attack and the Senshi and gargoyles once again found themselves in Xanatos's office. Elisa was sitting on his desk shuffling through some papers.

"Boy you guys sure made a mess of that museum last night," said Elisa. "A bunch of stuff was smashed up pretty badly and the curators had a nightmare of a time figuring out what was destroyed and what was missing, but I managed to get the full report of what was stolen.

"There was an ancient Egyptian urn that was supposed to contain an offering to Anubis; a bunch of Native American stone talismans that had to do with the spirit world and a Celtic scroll that contained texts on the creation of life and birthing ceremonies."

"That's quite an eclectic mix of items to be stealing," said Xanatos. "Clearly magic and not money was the primary motive in this theft. None of the items stolen had any real monetary value."

"I couldn't help but notice myself," said Brooklyn. "That every item stolen had something to do with the three tenets of the existence of life." Everyone looked at him curiously. Brooklyn scratched behind his horns as he tried to form his thoughts into words. "Life itself must adhere to three basic tenets," he explained. "It must have some way of entering this world, some way to leave it and a place where it stays when not in use."

"How do you know all this?" asked Goliath.

Brooklyn looked highly embarrassed. "Before the Vikings nearly destroyed our whole clan, Demona taught me a few basics about the nature of magic. And I spent a bit of time just flipping through the Grimorum Arcanorum when I was by myself."

"I always wondered how you were able to determine that the counter spell needed to reverse the mind control cast over me by Demona was not in there," said Goliath quietly. Brooklyn hung his head in shame.

Raye had a nagging suspicion at the back of her mind about the nature of these stolen items. Her training as a Shinto _miko_ left her susceptible to the gift of foresight. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head. Instead, images began popping unto her unfocused mind. The sensation was overwhelming and she could feel her mind spinning out of control.

Raye felt someone gently slap her about the face. Angela was standing over her looking very worried. Behind her all of the gargoyles, the Senshi, David Xanatos, and Detective Maza were all looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern. Raye noticed that she was lying on the floor. "How did I get down here?" she asked.

"You got all tense and fell over," said Lexington, who had been sitting next to her. "It almost looked as though you'd had a seizure."

"Give the Oracle room lads," said Hudson. "That looked to be a trance that she went into and perhaps she has seen something."

Raye sat up and rubbed her throbbing brow. She had seen a bunch of images but they were fading from memory like an interrupted dream. The emotions connected to them were unmistakable however. She had felt impending doom like this before and it had never boded well. Coupled with the emotions were snatches of thought that didn't feel human. She needed a clearer way to piece them together and a psychic bombardment was not going to help her do that. She tried to stand only to find that her legs were far too shaky for the task.

"Could someone help we walk?" she asked. "I need to get to a fireplace or something."

Serena and Angela immediately helped Raye to her feet. Together they half carried, half walked her to the elevator that led up to the castle…

-:-:-

Raye sat in front of the brazier with an _ofuda_ placed to her forehead. She was chanting her prayers of sight in Japanese while Serena and Angela looked on. Everyone else was waiting outside in the hall. Her enemies thought were appearing as images in the flames and her mind became clear enough to put the pieces together.

"Our enemy is attempting to create life," said Raye. "She has what she needs now that the Pack has returned with the stolen artifacts and now she can proceed to bring life to her sleeping kin." Raye stood up and looked from Serena to Angela. "Before you ask I don't know who 'she' is. But I do know that she is going to try to draw us out."

Raye opened the door and was knocked over by Broadway who had been listening with his ear against the door. He quickly picked himself off the floor and helped Raye to her feet, apologizing profusely. The rest of the gargoyles and Senshi filed into the room and gathered around Raye. Raye repeated what she had seen for the fest of the group.

"Do you have any idea when this enemy will try and draw us out?" asked Goliath.

Raye shook he head. "Presumably this 'she', whoever she is, will need some time to prepare for us. We can be sure that she will force a confrontation."

Goliath took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Then we wait," he said. "If our enemies are trying to draw us out specifically, then they will certainly do something that we will not fail to notice."…

-:-:-

For three nights Goliath had told his clan to wait in the castle. His reasoning being that their enemy would make sure that the gargoyles and Senshi would know when they were wanted.

Brooklyn sat a table drumming his fingers while Serena just stared off into space. "Hey Serena," he said, breaking the silence.

"Hmmm?" Serena seemed completely unconcerned with whatever it was Brooklyn wanted.

"A woman gets on a city bus with her baby. The driver takes one look at the baby and says, 'goodness, that is the ugliest baby I have ever seen, ugh!' the woman storms to the back of the bus, sits down next to a man and says, 'that driver just insulted me!' The man looks at the woman and says, 'well you go right back up front and tell him off! Go on… I'll hold your monkey for you.'"

Serena snorted and clamped her fingers over her mouth and nose, trying very hard not to laugh out loud. Her body shook and tears started forming in her eyes. Brooklyn couldn't help but chuckle too at the sight of Serena trying to control herself.

"Knock it off you two, this is no time for jokes," said Goliath sternly. Serena and Brooklyn looked crestfallen. Goliath turned away so that Brooklyn would not see the smile that Goliath could not stop from spreading across his face. He would have to remember that one.

Angela and Rini burst into the doors of the main dining hall where Goliath, Brooklyn and Serena were sitting. "You guys have to come and see what is on the news, now!" said Rini. They quickly rushed after her.

In the small chamber that Hudson liked to use to watch TV the entire group was gathered. The room was not meant to hold so many occupants (many of them quite large at that) and Serena found herself trying to squeeze between Mina and Broadway. Her attention was quickly caught by what she saw on the television.

It looked like images she had seen in history class of wars that had been filmed. There was rubble littering the ground. Cars that had not been overturned or were not on fire were screeching their tires as the driver tried to avoid the scene. Thick smoke filled the air and the sound of water could clearly be heard over the screams. Filling most o the screen was a woman shouting into her microphone as the cameras focused on her.

"As you can see behind me, the destruction is unimaginable," the woman shouted. "The police and SWAT teams have been completely overwhelmed! Ooh!" a mailbox came flying from off screen and slammed into the new van behind her. "We can confirm that this devastation is being caused by six creatures that have recently come to light, gargoyles!"

"What?!" shouted Goliath. "Turn up the volume!" Raye reached out and adjusted a knob.

"We have one of the policewomen involved in trying to contain these monsters that is here with me now. She has a few words to say. Detective Maza…"

The camera panned to Elisa. Her face was covered in dirt and ash and her jacket was torn in several places. "Goliath, if you're watching this, you need to get down here now! These other gargoyles have been asking for you specifically. They say they will start killing humans if you're not here in fifteen minutes! And Goliath, they are being led by De-!" With a hiss of static, the screen went fuzzy and switched back to the anchorman in his studio. He had a phone to his ear and was listening intently.

"It appears that the transmitter on the news van was knocked out by a bolt of lightning. We can only speculate that the gargoyles in question are not part of the group that saved the light rail train just months ago. As some of our viewers may remember, one of the gargoyles, Goliath who detective Maza specifically mentioned by name, was part of a highly publicized trail in which he was accused of-."

Goliath switched the television off. "Well, our Oracle was right in saying that our enemies would force us to show ourselves. We had better meet them as they demand or a lot of innocent people are going to die."

"Right, you Senshi should all transform before you leave," said Luna. "This attack will most likely be seen all over the world and we can't have your parents recognizing you."

"We should come with you too," said Artemis. "There's no telling what you may face tonight."

As the group filed out of the room, David grabbed Darien's arm and stopped him. "Wait a moment, there's no way we're going to be able to get all of us there. Have you ever heard the expression 'clothes make the man?'"

Darien understood. He grabbed Serena's shoulders as she rushed past him. "Serena, I will meet you guys there. Please be careful!"

"Don't worry Darien, we will." Serena reached up and grasped Darien behind the neck. Accepting her invitation, Darien pulled Serena to him and kissed her passionately. They pulled apart when Hudson cleared his throat. Serena rushed to the tower with the other Senshi while Darien followed David to the elevator.

Once the Senshi reached the tower a problem soon became evident. There were five gargoyles that could carry a passenger, but seven passengers. "How is Rini going to get to the battle?" asked Mina. "And Bronx, someone will have to carry him as well."

"They will have to stay behind," said Goliath. Bronx whimpered and Rini stamped her foot.

"I want to go! I can fight!" she said.

"No!" said Goliath firmly. "We need a rearguard to watch the castle. You and Bronx must protect our home."

Rini looked to Serena. "Couldn't you make him change his mind?" Rini's voice was pleading. She took Serena's hand and looked up at her. "You are the future Neo Queen Serenity, surely you could make Goliath change his mind?"

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Goliath," said Serena. "War and battle is his area of expertise, not mine."

"Humph! You're going to say the same stupid thing for almost a thousand years!" said Rini. "It will be centuries before Goliath realizes I can take care of myself." She turned and stamped down the tower steps with Bronx at her heals. Bronx turned to Goliath and whined once before descending down the stairs.

"Did anyone else catch the significance of what Rini just said?" asked Amy. "I'm going to make a point to ask her about that when we get back."

"There is no time!" said Goliath. "You should all transform now!"

"Right," said Serena

**Moon Crisis Makeup! **

**Mercury Crystal Power! **

**Jupiter Crystal Power! **

**Mars Crystal Power! **

**Venus Crystal Power! **

The girls transformed into the Sailor Senshi and the gargoyles picked them up and launched themselves from the tower. Six figures carrying five girls and two cats glided away into the frosty night.

-:-:-

It was not difficult to find the battle. The copious amounts of smoke and the flickering yellow glow of a massive fire could be seen for miles. "Clearly they wanted us to be able to find them quickly!" yelled Angela to the others.

"That's what worries me!" Sailor Jupiter called back from Broadway's arms.

The gargoyles landed in the snow just outside the battle zone. From the gloom four gargoyles, one male and three females, sprang onto an overturned bus and faced the group.

"Are they anyone you recognize lad?" asked Hudson.

"I have never seen them before in my life," said Goliath. These strangers, Goliath could not help but notice, did not have the white or red glowing eyes common to gargoyles, but a misty shade of green. Their faces were oddly expressionless as well.

"Goliath, behind you!" a familiar voice rang out. Just as recognition dawned on him another equally familiar voice cried out, "_Fulmenos venite_!" A blast of lightning caught Goliath in the back and sent him flying. The whole group turned as one.

Stepping out from the shadows, two more gargoyles, one holding a struggling human figure, came forward. Their leader, a muscular looking female with shocking red hair and blue skin, carried an ash staff in one hand and a tatty leather-bound book in another. A pouch was fastened to her belt. She was accompanied by a tall male with forward facing horns like a bull.

Brooklyn's eyes flared white and he stepped forward growling. "Demona, why does this not surprise me one little bit?"

"Still unforgiving and untrusting as always, Brooklyn," said Demona. "You are all going to suffer with the humans that you seem to regard above your own kind. But one in particular I am going to enjoy." She gestured to the gargoyle restraining the human. The rest of the gargoyles recognized Demona's captive.

"Elisa!" cried Goliath. He had recovered from the blow and now stood next to Brooklyn. "Let her go Demona, this fight is between you and me!"

"I think not," said Demona. "Your detective has been a thorn in my side for far too long and has cost me too much. I want you to see the consequences of your caring for this beast!" Demona pointed the staff at Elisa. "_Sino poena_!"

Elisa screamed in sheer agony and her body curled up in a fetal position. Demona kept the rod pointed at Elisa for several more seconds before lowering it. Elisa went limp and the gargoyle holding her let her fall to the ground.

With a roar Brooklyn charged Demona. She whirled her staff above her head and began chanting. "_Meus tergum vadum exuro quisnam pulsatus_." Flames fell from the staff and were absorbed into Demona's skin. Brooklyn, not waiting to see the further effect of this spell, charged Demona and grabbed her arms. Immediately he released his hold and backed away yelling. His hands were burnt and blistered where he had touched her. Demona seized Brooklyn by his neck and threw him to the rest of his clan. He slid to a halt at Sailor Venus's feet with a perfect imprint of Demona's hand burnt into his throat.

Sailor Venus helped the injured gargoyle to his feet as Sailor Jupiter stepped forward. "How could you do that to one of your own kind?! Have you no heart at all, monster?!" she yelled at Demona.

Demona sneered at Sailor Jupiter. "Keep your mouth shut human! _Redimio os quad lingua_." The pointed her staff at Sailor Jupiter. Immediately Sailor Jupiter felt her teeth clamp together and her tongue adhere to the roof of her mouth. She tried desperately to pry her mouth open but her strength was no match for Demona's spell.

With a bellow that shook the bones of the Senshi, Goliath charged forward. Demona stood her ground and waited for Goliath to collide with her. Instead of tackling Demona, Goliath rushed the male gargoyle standing over Elisa, grabbed his arms, and tossed him into Demona.

Demona quickly extracted herself from the gargoyle Goliath threw at her and inspected him for damage. Most of his front was singed and covered with blisters where he had made skin to skin contact with her. Snarling she stamped her staff on the ground. "_Laxo veneficus_." She undid her defensive spell she cast on herself and turned her gargoyle over to help him to his feet. With the control spell she had cast over her gargoyles they were helpless unless she commanded them to act. "My Stone Clan, attack these, my enemies!" she commanded. "But leave her unharmed!" she quickly added, pointing at Angela.

The huge bull-like gargoyle quickly turned and charged Goliath. The four who had perched on the bus quickly flew into the other gargoyles. The battle was on.

With the other gargoyles occupied, Angela found herself left to face her mother. She really did not want to fight her, but saw herself with no choice. It quickly became apparent that Demona felt the same about combating her daughter. She was using every defensive trick in the book but refusing to attack her daughter outright. Angela was very close to gaining the upper hand when a burst of dark energy erupted from the sky and blasted Angela to her knees. Another blast sent Angela skidding along the snow to crash into Sailor Mercury.

"Ebony!" Demona thundered. "I told you that you are to keep out of this fight!"

"I was told by a higher authority that this fight ends tonight," said Ebony calmly. Her face was as smooth and impassive as if it was carved from stone. She descended to the ground and stood next to Demona. "Gather your Stone Clan back together. The Manhattan Clan as well as the Sailor Senshi will die together tonight." She looked at Angela with detached curiosity. "Might I suggest you use the same Domination spell on her as you used on your Stone Clan?"

Demona shook her head. "No, my daughter only needs to be shown the truth. She will come to me willingly.

Angela was beginning to rise to her feet. Luna, who had been watching this interaction from behind a car, felt an incredible surge of energy coming from the gargoyle. She saw a golden-yellow orb appear briefly on Angela's forehead and fade away. "Did you see that Artemis?" she gasped.

"I sure did," said Artemis who had been watching as well. "The sign of the Sun Guardian! I never thought we would see that sign again."

"Its no wonder I thought Angela seemed familiar," said Luna. With a flash of light a transformation rod topped with a yellow crystal appeared on the ground before her. Luna picked it up and rushed to Angela.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon were helping Angela to her feet. I was quickly becoming clear that the fighting experience of the Manhattan Clan was vastly superior to that of the Stone Clan. All of the new gargoyles save one female being restrained by Brooklyn, retreated back to Demona's side.

The Manhattan clan Gargoyles and Sailor Senshi gathered back together. Angela was surprised to find Luna pawing at her feet holding what looked like one of the Senshi's transformation rod. Bending down, she retrieved the rod and looked at it curiously. "Did one of you drop this?" she asked the Senshi.

"No, this transformation rod is yours!" exclaimed Luna. "Hold it above your head and say this incantation: Sol Crystal Power!"

Looking slightly confused, Angela raised the rod into the air and cried out the words…

**Sol Crystal Power!**

Immediately Angela was engulfed by a light so bright that none of the gargoyles or Senshi could look at it. The light faded and everyone present was dumbstruck at the sight before them. Angela had been transformed into a Sailor Senshi, and what was more, she was human in this form. She was still a full head and shoulders taller than Sailor Moon and her face and hair looked the same, but gone were her wings, tail and horns and now she had olive brown skin and incredibly vivid hazel eyes. Her skirt and bandana were a deep golden-yellow.

"Angela is now Sailor Sol, guardian of the Sun," explained Luna. "She is the last of the Senshi in this solar system. Artemis and I thought that she would never be awakened."

"I also didn't expect the day guardian to be a creature of the night," said Artemis. "Ironic isn't it?"

Sailor Sol was looking at her five fingered hands in awe. She was clearly as surprised at this turn of events as everyone else. "Well Luna, what do I do now?" she asked.

"It will come to you," said Luna. "But right now we still have a battle to fight!"

Sailor Sol turned to face Ebony. An expression of fierce determination appeared on her face. "Right. I have a score to settle with this witch."

**Coronal Flare Dragon!**

Sailor Sol held her hand outstretched, palm forward. Three serpents of yellow light flew from her hand and circled her body, gathering back to together in her palm. The serpents converged into a ball of white light and burst back out in the form of a winged dragon that flew toward Ebony and exploded in a blinding flash, blasting Ebony with light. Demona and her Stone Clan gargoyles were knocked over like bowling pins from the force of Sailor Sol's attack.

Demona picked herself up and snarled. Retrieving her staff and spell book she began chanting a new incantation. "_Recolligo navitas ex humus_." She tapped her staff on the ground three times. Glowing blue energy formed at its tip. She raised her staff high in the air as thick clouds began to swirl from it. "_Rocus navitas aer. Voco ventus quod gelidus pluvial_!" She slammed the staff down to the ground and a blast of wind coupled by shards of jagged ice flew from the staffs tip like a cloud of glittering razor-blades. The Senshi knew they would be cut to pieces in moments.

**Silence Wall.**

A barrier formed between the Senshi and Demona's attack. The sharp ice particles pinged from the invisible barrier. From a nearby alleyway, four figures could be seen emerging.

"It's the outer Senshi!" Sailor Moon cried joyously. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto stepped into the flickering firelight.

"You would dare to harm your own family?" said Sailor Neptune. "Only a monster with a black heart would commit themselves to such evil."

"You used the power of the winds against our friends," growled Sailor Uranus. "Now it shall be used against you!"

**Earth Shaking!**

A ringed sphere of energy appeared in Sailor Uranus's hands. She hurled it into the ground and it traveled to Demona, tearing apart the asphalt as it went. At the last moment it surfaced and slammed into Demona.

Demona managed to roll with the force of the blast and was knocked off her feet without serous injury. Seeing Sailor Uranus charging at her with a glowing sword she grabbed her staff by one end and swung it in a wide arc at leg level. "_Consectum carnis_!" Horrible gashes appeared on Sailor Uranus's thighs she dropped her sword and collapsed on her face. A bright flowerlike red stain began spreading through the snow under her legs.

Demona pulled a piece of chalk from the pouch at her belt and hastily drew a large circle on a bare patch of sidewalk. "To me, my Stone Clan," she called. The new gargoyles gathered to her, except for the one that was now struggling with Brooklyn and Lexington. "I've got a particularly nice parting gift for you, Sailor Moon." As she pointed her staff at Sailor Moon, a red rose flew from the air and buried itself into her hand. Demona dropped the staff in surprise as a robotic gargoyle landed between Demona and her enemies.

The robot extended a laser cannon from its right arm and pointed it at Demona. "Leave now, demon, while you still can!"

Demona grabbed her staff and pulled a handful of white powder from her pouch. She swirled the powder in the air around her and her Stone Clan. "_Intus is orbis ego et duco. _

_Patefacio a prodigium per intervallia_!"

With a flash of light Demona and he stone clan disappeared, leaving only an unconscious and very badly injured Ebony as well as the gargoyle that they had captured. With her master gone, the new female gargoyle stood motionless. Her eyes glowed a blank green.

"So what are we going to do with these two?" asked Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune moved to restrain Ebony before she woke up while Sailor Saturn attended to Sailor Uranus's injuries. The rest of the Senshi gathered around Sailor Sol.

"I knew there was something more to you, Angela, I just knew it!" said Sailor Moon. Sailor Sol could not share her friend's enthusiasm.

"I had hoped my mother would have changed," said Sailor Sol. "I feared from the start that she was behind the attacks."

"Hey, cheer up," said Sailor Moon. "We'll find some way to win her over."

"Hey you two, could you help us figure out what to do with her?" Brooklyn was staring at the female gargoyle while Sailor Saturn healed the burns on his hands and neck.

She was rather lovely as gargoyles go. Her skin was a delicate shade of golden-yellow and in place of hair she had scarlet and white plumes, some of which ended in oval shaped red and purple eyespots like a peacock. Her wings were similarly feathered like a large raptor and he tail ended in a tuft of feathers. She stood with a blank expression that the other gargoyles immediately recognized.

"She is under some sort of domination spell," said Elisa. She seemed no worse for wear after the torture spell Demona had used on her.

"Well, how do we break it?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Moon can heal her," said Sailor Saturn. "I can heal the body but she can heal the soul."

Sailor Moon held out her hands and made the Moon Stick appear. Waiving it about she pointed it at the gargoyle as it began to glow.

**Moon Healing Escalation!**

The female gargoyle dropped to the ground and trembled. After a few minutes she stood up. The green glow was gone and her eyes had returned to their natural dark state. Seeing that she was surrounded by foes, she backed away from them rapidly. "Keep away!" she hissed.

"Are you a friend or foe?" Goliath asked her. "We can offer you sanctuary, but we must know if we can trust you."

"I could ask that same question of you," the gargoyle replied. "What do you intend to do with me?"

"We won't harm you," said Brooklyn. His tone had become very gentle and he was gazing at the gargoyle with intense interest. "We could be your friends as you could be ours…if we can trust each other."

"And what of these humans, can I trust them not to smash me as I sleep. Our leader told us they would."

"You can trust us," said Sailor Moon. She carefully walked forward with her empty hands forward to show she meant no harm. She backed away quickly when the gargoyle bared her fangs and snarled. "I released you from Demona's mind control. I want to be your friend, if you will let me."

"We should take her to the castle," the robotic gargoyle replied. He released the catch on his helmet and removed it. Instead of the familiar bearded face of David Xanatos, Sailor Moon was surprised to see a masked face she had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Tuxedo Mask?" all the Senshi said in unison.

Tuxedo Mask grinned at the sight of the Senshi standing there with their mouths hanging open. "Don't keep making that face Dumpling Head, it'll get stuck that way."

Sailor Moon laughed and reached up to kiss Tuxedo Mask. There were a couple of guffaws from Lexington and Sailor Uranus and the two quickly pulled away.

"We should return to the castle," said Goliath. He cast a wary glance about at the remaining news crews who had caught most of the fight on tape. "We don't need this publicity." Elisa leapt onto Goliath's shoulders and he climbed up a nearby building to launch himself into the air. They were followed by Broadway and Sailor Jupiter, Hudson and Sailor Venus and Lexington. Tuxedo mask lifted Sailor Moon into his arms and they rocketed away towards the castle. Sailor Sol turned back into Angela and bore Sailor Mars away. That left Brooklyn, the new gargoyle and the outer Senshi.

"How will you get to the castle?" asked Brooklyn.

"We will get there out own way," replied Sailor Pluto.

"Perhaps you and your new 'friend' would like to go there together," added Sailor Uranus with a wink. The outer Senshi quickly faded back into the gathering crowd.

Brooklyn hopped onto the overturned bus and extended his hand to the new gargoyle.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I suppose I must, friend." The new gargoyle said.

Brooklyn could barely contain his elation as the pretty gargoyle took his hand and leapt from the city bus with him. Brooklyn soared back to the castle with the female gargoyle close behind…


	10. Chapter 10: Ardat

The night was still young when everyone returned to the castle and gathered in a large sitting room with comfortable furniture and a roaring fireplace. The Senshi had all reverted back to their civilian forms. Ami was busy filling in the outer Senshi of their situation. Amara Tenoh was highly suspicious of the gargoyles and refused to sit near any of them. Michelle Kaioh, on the other hand, regarded the gargoyles with a sort of polite indifference. Trista Meio seemed to expect the gargoyles and was as unsurprised by their appearance as was Rini. She had, however, none of Rini's exuberance. The only one of the outer Senshi to show any real interest in the gargoyles was Hotaru Tomoe who now looked Lexington over with a sort of detached curiosity.

"Is there something you want, little girl?" asked Lexington.

"Just to have a closer look at you," said Hotaru. "I've never seen a gargoyle before and you are very interesting."

Lexington shuddered. "I don't mind if you want to sit and talk with me, but just walking around me and staring at me like that is kind of giving me the creeps."

Hotaru hung her head. "I meant no harm," she said. "Forgive me if I have offended you."

"Its ok," said Lexington. He had a way with human children that none of the other gargoyles seemed to possess and quickly found himself answering all sorts of questions for Hotaru.

Goliath was trying to get as much information as he could out of this new gargoyle. She seemed too terrified of Goliath to speak to him. Goliath found it unusual that this gargoyle than fought savagely under Demona's control was actually rather timid when in her right mind. Mina and Elisa, who were watching Goliaths attempts at interrogation, were talking together in hushed tones. They walked over and Elisa injected herself between Goliath and the new gargoyle.

"Hey Goliath, Mina and I would like to try our own attempt at getting information out of her," whispered Elisa. "Just don't let anyone interfere."

"Are you sure you can?" asked Goliath. "She seems too alarmed to answer any questions right now."

"That makes it even easier," said Elisa. "Just sit back and watch. Broadway should recognize this technique right away."

Goliath nodded and stepped aside. Elisa knelt down next to the new gargoyle who was sitting on the floor with her hands bound while Mina stood over her with her arms folded.

"So," Mina said harshly to the new gargoyle. "What is it going to take for us to get you to tell us what we want to know? Starvation? Torture? You threatened a friend of mine tonight and I'm not too picky about what I do to you right now!"

"Hey lay off her," said Elisa. She turned to the new gargoyle that was backing away from Mina fearfully. "Hey, we're your friends here. I want to help you out but you've got to help me as well. There's no need to be afraid of me. What's your name?"

"My name is Ardat," said the gargoyle. "And I think I have every reason to be afraid of you right now."

"You bet you do, Ardat!" growled Mina. "What the hell kind of name is Ardat anyways?"

"Well I think Ardat is a lovely name," said Elisa. "Who gave you your name Ardat?"

"Our leader, Demona," Ardat replied to Elisa. "She named us all when we awoke."

"Ha!" shouted Mina. "See, she is loyal to our enemy! We should kill this abomination now before she betrays us to that monster!"

"No one is killing anyone!" Elisa said to Mina. "And Ardat isn't an abomination. She can't help being what she is."

This banter went on for some time. Everyone was watching this exchange with interest. Goliath stepped close to Broadway and whispered to him. "What are they doing? They should be cooperating to get information from her, not fighting each other."

"It's an interrogation technique called 'Good Cop/ Bad Cop'" said Broadway. "The bad cop tries to get the subject to resent them while the good cop steps in to defend the subject and create a feeling of trust. It actually works pretty well, especially if the subject is nervous. Trust me, in a little while Elisa will probably have Ardat eating out of the palm of her hand."

Broadway quickly proved correct as Mina and Elisa broke off interrogating Ardat who was on the verge of tears and Brooklyn stepped in to talk to her when Elisa beckoned him closer. Brooklyn led Ardat to another room as Elisa collapsed into an easy chair.

"So, what did you accomplish?" asked Goliath as he walked over to Elisa.

"Well, she's agreed to help us locate Demona and the source of the Harvesters, but she want to work out the details with another gargoyle. Brooklyn already has some rapport with her so I figure that he will have the easiest time getting her to join us. She seems rather taken with him."

"As does he with her," said Goliath. He could not help but smile. Brooklyn had gone through several romantic tragedies and he hoped that his young friend would not get his heart broken again. "So who are these new warriors who helped us earlier?"

"They are the outer Senshi," said Serena who was sitting nearby. They come to help us in times of need. Generally we can't call them, but they know when they're needed."…

-:-:-

It was some time before Brooklyn returned with Ardat. She was no longer backing away from everyone fearfully, but she was still very shy around everyone but Brooklyn. Brooklyn cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ardat has agreed to take us to where the Harvesters nest," he said. "But, we in turn must promise not to harm any of her clan members. She knows that they are not in their right minds and cannot be held accountable for their actions."

"Agreed," said Goliath. He walked straight up to Ardat and extended his hand. "You are more than welcome to join our clan, if you so wish."

"Thank you, Goliath," said Ardat. She shook his hand hesitantly. "I will have to consider it once my clan is freed."

"What are the names of your other clan members?" asked Serena.

"My brothers are Asmodeous and Moloch; my sisters Lilith and Mora."

_All of them named after Hebrew and Christian demons_, thought Goliath. This was making him feel uneasy. "It is almost dawn. We must prepare for the rising of the sun."

As the gargoyles made there way up to the tower Goliath beckoned Serena to his side. "Please, come up to the tower with us and see to it that Ardat turns to stone with the rest of us when the sun rises. I have a suspicion that her origins may not make her a true gargoyle."

Serena followed Goliath and the others up to the tower. As the sun rose all of the gargoyles, including Ardat, turned to stone. Serena sighed and walked back down the tower steps. She needed all the sleep she could get for tomorrow night….

The following evening the inner Senshi were on the tower waiting for the gargoyles to awaken. The outer Senshi had left for the day but had promised to be there when the gargoyles battled Demona and the Dark Kingdom. As the sun set the gargoyles burst from their stone shells. Serena had though ahead and brought a trashcan lid and used it to keep from being sprayed with rock chips.

The gargoyles were pleased to see the Senshi waiting for them and even more pleased that Ardat had turned to stone with the rest of them. This seemed to dispel whatever fears Goliath may have had about her. He looked about and the smile faded from his face. "Where are the outer guardians?" he asked. "I was under the impression that they were going to assist us."

"Don't worry, they will be there when we need them," said Serena. "Trista has access to the gates of time and space and can appear whenever and wherever she needs to. The outer guardians have never let us down before. If they say they will be there, they will be there."

"And now it is time for our new friend to tell us where our enemy can be found," said Goliath. He fixed his gaze on Ardat who slowed nervously.

"You remember your promise, Goliath." She said. "My clan remains unharmed."

"I am a gargoyle of my word," said Goliath. "If I make a promise I do not go back on it."

Ardat climbed onto the wall and was about to leap. "Where is the dark-skinned human, Elisa? Will she be joining us tonight?" she asked.

"No, Elisa is on duty right now and has an obligation to protect this city," said Mamoru. "She cannot join us tonight."

This seemed to cheer Ardat up immensely. "So humans by their nature protect as well?" she asked.

Serena looked rather confused by this statement. Hudson chuckled and patted Serena's shoulder reassuringly. "She speaks of a gargoyle's inner nature lass," he said. "A gargoyle can no more stop protecting the castle-."

"Than breathing the air," answered Mina, Raye, Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, and Angela in perfect unison. Hudson scowled at them and Serena had to cover her mouth to suppress a snigger.

"We should get going while the night is still young," said Goliath. "I suggest you girls transform before we leave."

**Moon Crisis Makeup!**

**Mercury Crystal Power!**

**Mars Crystal Power!**

**Venus Crystal Power!**

**Jupiter Crystal Power!**

As Sailor Moon finished transforming she gazed in confusion at Darien. He and Rini were still in their civilian forms. Rini looked impatient and Darien looked both sad and embarrassed.

"Aren't you going to come with us Darien?" asked Sailor Moon.

Darien shook his head. "Trista and I had a little chat last night after you went to bed. I can't come."

"What?" Mamoru could practically hear the exclamation marks in her question. "What do you mean? And what does Trista have to do with this?"

"She told me of history yet to come," said Darien. "I can't tell you exactly what is to come. No one should no too much about their own future. She would only say that Rini and I cannot participate in this battle." He stepped forward and embraced Sailor Moon. "Please be careful," he murmured into her hair. "And follow your heart. You are not facing a contest of strength but one of will and love tonight. Remember that."

Sailor Moon buried her face into Darien's chest. "I will be careful. And I will remember what you said. One kiss before I go?" Darien bent down and kissed Sailor Moon deeply. For once, Sailor Moon did not care that everyone was staring at her. For one moment, she and Darien were alone in the world.

Darien pulled away all too soon for Sailor Moon's liking. "You need to go now," he said. "And trust the gargoyles. They will see that you come to no harm."

"Right," Sailor Moon said. She stepped onto the edge of the wall next to Angela. "I'm ready when you are, my friend."

Angela lifted Sailor Moon into her arms and leapt from the tower after Ardat. One by one, the gargoyles repeated the process with the rest of the Senshi. Soon there were seven specks fading into the twilight.

Darien stood and watched them go for a long time. Next to him, Bronx grunt-whined unhappily. "I know," he said, scratching Bronx behind the ears, "I'm worried about them too."


	11. Chapter 11: The Second Battle

Ardat led the gargoyles to an old derelict wood mill near the docks on the very edges of the city limits. She dropped down silently into the abandoned lumber yard and quickly hid among the stacks of boards that had been left behind when the mill closed. The gargoyles and Senshi quickly followed her lead.

Sailor Mercury touched her finger to her temple and her goggles formed in front of her eyes. She quietly scanned the mill before reading the figures on her mini super computer. "There are a lot of massive energy readings coming from the mill," she said quietly. "It seems to be controlled though. I am also picking up movement from three non-human organisms patrolling outside the main entrance."

"Yes, there are Harvesters," whispered Goliath. "I can see one of them now." Goliath crouched down and the other gargoyles circled him. "We need to take the sentries out quietly before they can raise an alarm. Lexington and I will handle one. Broadway and Angela will take another and that leaves the last one for Hudson and Brooklyn. Ardat, you remain here with the Senshi, make sure that no other Harvesters ambush them. Alright…go!"

As silent as wraiths the gargoyles crept into the darkness. The Senshi and Ardat waited for almost five minutes before a small pebble struck the woodpile that they hid behind. Poking her head out, Sailor Jupiter saw Lexington waving to them. Quietly the Senshi made their way to the main entrance of the mill where the gargoyles were waiting. They crept through the door one by one.

As they made their way through the darkened halls Sailor Mars noticed something in one of the darkened rooms. "Hey, look at this!" she whispered. The group filed into the room. It was a large room, most likely a loading area, but instead of wood it was filled with more than two dozen gargoyle statues.

Goliath walked around them in amazement. Next to him Sailor Mercury was scanning the statues with her goggles. "I'm getting some very strange energy signatures from those five statues over there," she said pointing to a group of statues near a corrugated metal door. As if to acknowledge her findings, the door began to open from the ground up with a squeal of rusted gears.

"Everyone, hide!" hissed Goliath. Everyone dove for cover behind the statues except for Goliath and Hudson who stood stock still. In the weak light they resembled the motionless statues perfectly. Four harvesters entered the room and hefted a statue through the open loading doors. Quietly, the gargoyles and Senshi followed. The harvesters carried the statue into an immense room that had once been the main work area. The cutting saws and woodworking machinery were all gone. Instead the room was filled with intricate machines connected to an enormous red-black crystal suspended from the ceiling. Under the crystal, connected to it by a tangle of tubes pipes and wires, was a transparent glass chamber. All around the room Harvesters scuttled about; moving heavy objects, adjusting connections, and calibrating the machines.

"What is Demona trying do to do?" whispered Sailor Mars. "Build Frankenstein's monster?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," replied Brooklyn.

Across the room a familiar blue skinned figure was barking orders to her harvesters. "Make sure those talismans are placed correctly, the spell depends on their precise locations! Bring that statue to the reactor chamber, and make sure that you don't chip it in the process!"

The Harvesters lugged the heavy statue to the glass chamber in the center of the room and placed it inside. Several more harvesters started up the machines while even more climbed onto the crystal and touched their glowing horns to it. Crackling electricity began flowing from the crystal to the reactor chamber. Demona lifted her spell book and pointed her staff at the chamber. "_Tribuo vita ut is exanimus calx. _

_Permissum suus existo verus ut suus naturalis_."

Glowing red energy filled the reactor chamber. It grew brighter and brighter until no one could look directly at it. With a loud bang the machines whirred down to a stop. The Senshi and gargoyles looked up and watched the reactor chamber to see what would happen. The glass doors hissed open and a great quantity of steam poured out. From out of the chamber stepped a very bewildered looking gargoyle. Goliath gasped. It was the same gargoyle statue that the harvesters had placed into the reactor chamber.

"So that's what Demona is stealing energy for," said Sailor Mercury. "She needed an abundant source of life energy to place into these statues."

"Shh, look," said Angela.

Demona had stepped close to the gargoyle that kneeled on the ground looking very confused. She placed the tip of her staff on his head. "_Pareo meus vox vocis tantum_." Thick green smoke swirled around the gargoyle's head and entered into his ears. The gargoyle stood up straight and his blank face was partly illuminated by his glowing green eyes. "Go, join the rest of your clan, they are waiting for you." As the gargoyle that Demona had created left the main room Demona turned to face the darkened hall where the Senshi and gargoyles had been watching. "You need not linger in the shadows, Goliath," she called out. "I know you're there."

Goliath growled and stepped into the light. The rest of the Senshi and gargoyles followed close behind. Two figures materialized out of the gloom behind them, flanking them and preventing their escape the way they came. Ebony was recognizable at once, but the other woman who wore a similar uniform they did not recognize. Her long black hair was wild and unkempt and her bulging pale eyes gave an air of manic instability to her. She ginned madly in stark contrast to Ebony whose face was as blank as a chalkboard.

"You have already encountered one of the lieutenants placed under my command, Ebony," said Demona. "But I do not believe you have ever been introduced to her twin, Ivory."

The two lieutenants escorted the gargoyles and Senshi into the room. Dozens of harvesters swarmed around them, clicking their arms and wings menacingly. Demona strode straight up to Sailor Moon and loomed over her with a smirk. "How very remarkable that a mere child such as you could prove to be so problematic for the Dark Kingdom," said Demona. "And yet all I had to do was give you the incentive to find me and let you capture one of my creations and you came straight to me. Such a predictable little heroine aren't you?"

"If you insist on a battle Demona, why not fight someone who is capable of meeting you on even footing?" asked Goliath. He cracked his knuckles and glared at Demona.

Anger flashed on Demona's face before she was able to regain her composure. "I am not interested in battling anyone here Goliath," she said, her voice as smooth as snake oil. "I brought you here to show you the good I can do for this world…for our kind. I've made a deal with the Dark Kingdom that will put our race in it proper place as masters of the humans." Demona began pacing around the group as she continued. "You see Goliath, rather than destroy humanity I have found a great use for it; the propagation of our species. You of all the remaining gargoyles on earth know that our time is coming to a close better than anyone. Unless action is taken we will be extinct in four or five generations. I cannot allow that to happen.

"It wasn't until I was approached by the last remnants of the Dark Kingdom that I learned how this could be accomplished. It is thanks to them that I was able to build this miraculous device. Using a combination of science, sorcery and their ability to manipulate life energy I have found a way to take the life force of a human being and transfer it to a prepared artificial gargoyle. You saw the statues that sit in the storage bay. I can have a hundred more built within a year and bring life to them all. All the Dark Kingdom asked in exchange for this gift was that the gargoyles allow them to rule this world. Our kind will have a level of freedom that we never possessed with the human cattle. We will rule this world side by side with the dark Kingdom."

Demona stopped in front of Goliath and stepped close to him. She placed her hands on his massive chest and looked into his eyes. "And that is not the best of it. We can be together again; you, our daughter and I. We can be a family."

Sailor Moon looked in horror from Demona to Goliath to Angela. She could see the conflicting emotions flashing across Angela's face. She knew that what Demona was offering was something that Angela desired more than anything in the world, to have a real family. For one shameful moment Sailor moon thought, _Angela's going to accept her offer. Angela is going to join her_!

Goliath however removed Demona's hands from her chest and forced her to step away from him. "You don't know the meaning of the word 'family'," he growled. "You betrayed your family long ago when you arranged for the attack on Castle Wyvern and you betrayed them again when the English sacked Castle Moray. How is it that you, who are responsible for the deaths of more gargoyles than any person in history have the right to decide our kind's fate?"

"Mother!" shrieked Angela. "You have to stop this! Humans aren't our enemies. My friends here are proof of that," she cried, gesturing wildly at the Senshi. "They accepted me for what I am almost immediately. The humans just need to see us for what we are and they will accept us!"

"Don't be a fool Angela!" hissed Demona, turning to face her daughter. "The humans understood us a thousand years ago and they still tried to wipe us out. However kindly these humans have treated you the rest of them will not hesitate to destroy us. As long as mankind rules this earth our future is uncertain.

"But you, my daughter, have the power within you to make my dream a reality. Join us, and we shall rule this world together; Dark Kingdom and Gargoyle, mother and daughter!"

"No, she will not rule with us!" a loud voice thundered through the mill. A black void opened in the air and a woman stepped out of it. She was both beautiful and terrible to behold, like a radiant flower that hides a deadly poison. Her skin was a white as a porcelain dolls and her eyes glowed like rubies. Her long black hair was pulled into intricate trusses and topped with a jagged crown. Her robes were of a fine material that seemed to catch the light and reflect it in every direction. In her hand she held a scepter almost as tall as she that was topped with a swirling black orb that radiated an unclean dark light. She descended to the ground and stood upon a shape work of stone that materialized beneath her feet.

Demona dropped to one knee and bowed before this terrible entity. "My queen Nemistra," Demona said. "Surely you must understand that my daughter only needs to accept the truth to-."

"Be silent, Demona!" hissed Nemistra. "When I gave you the power to create my harvesters and entrusted you with my last two lieutenants you agreed to defer to me at all times! I am Nemistra, the last heir of Metaria created by her mighty hand before her spirit was banished into the sun! How dare you, you pathetic construct of flesh and blood, even assume that you have any say in how my kingdom shall be run!"

Demona looked up at the mighty queen, her eyes full of anger and betrayal. "Do not forget, I was the only one that knew how to build your machine. I alone had enough knowledge of the nature of life to build this device for you. Do not forget that _you_ approached me and asked for _my_ help to build it!"

"And now that it is complete, you are no longer needed," said Nemistra. "You have been a useful servant thus far, but to have actually believed that I would share my authority with you when this world is mine?" Nemistra burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Demona sprang to her feet, her eyes glowing red with anger. She picked up her spell book and staff and backed a few steps away from Nemistra.

Nemistra finished laughing and turned her wrathful gaze upon the Sailor Senshi. Her eyes lit upon Angela in particular and her face contorted in rage. "You!" she snarled. "I knew that the guardian of the Sun still lived, but I never thought I would get a chance to exact revenge on Metaria's behalf. Your death will be a mercy when I'm through with you!"

"We had a deal Nemistra!" snarled Demona. "That was one of my conditions that you agreed to; no matter what happens to the rest of her clan my daughter remains unharmed!"

"You deluded fool!" howled Nemistra. "Did you actually think that you could make me, _me_ who am soon to be at the right hand of the mistress of the cosmos submit to your petty demands?! Your usefulness has come to an end Demona. You may leave now while you have the chance, but the sun guardian dies. She is too great a risk to the next stage of my plans."

Nemistra formed a ball of glowing energy in her hands. She hurled it at Angela who stood rooted on the spot. With a shout, Sailor Moon threw herself between Angela and the oncoming energy blast. The blast caught Sailor Moon full on over her right side. She collapsed into a smoking heap on the floor as Sailor Mars screamed. Sailor Mars dropped to her knees at her friend's side as the rest of the Senshi and gargoyles attacked the Harvesters that now had them surrounded.

Demona gave a noise that was park shriek and roar and pointed her staff at Nemistra. "_Vulnus meus hostilis_!" she cried and a burst of light flew into Nemistra's midsection.

Nemistra doubled over in pain. As Demona leveled her staff for another attack Ebony and Ivory simultaneously blasted Demona with dark energy and rushed to Nemistra's side. Ivory pulled a black crystal from her tunic and held it in her open palm. A black orb formed around the three of them and dissolved, transporting the three women away.

Sailor Mars was desperately trying to wake Sailor Moon when she heard a loud hissing behind her. She turned to see a Harvester with its claws extended, ready to slash her to pieces. Before it could strike, another voice cried from the rafters.

**Dead Scream!**

A ball of purple light sped down from the rafters and blasted the Harvester into ashes. Four figures leapt down from the rafters a landed among the Senshi.

"Sailor Saturn!" cried Sailor Mars. "Over here, quickly! Sailor Moon is hurt real bad!"

Sailor Saturn rushed to the fallen Senshi and placed her hands over the wounds. She screwed up her face in concentration as glowing light filled the burns on Sailor Moon's side. Sailor Saturn exhaled noisily and pulled her hands away. Much of Sailor Moon's costume had been burned away on her right side but the skin underneath now looked undamaged. "Her wounds are healed," said Sailor Saturn, "but she is still very weak. That blast nearly killed her." Sailor Saturn looked from the still unconscious form of Sailor Moon to the battle that raged between the Senshi the gargoyles and the Harvesters. "You are needed Sailor Mars. Go, I will see that no harm comes to Sailor Mars."

"Right, this needs to end now," said Sailor Mars. She leapt to her feet and rushed into the battle. Sailor Saturn picked up her Silence Glaive and thumped the butt of her weapon on the ground. She stood over Sailor Mars, ready to generate a barrier at a moments notice.

Despite being vastly outnumbered the gargoyles and Senshi were fighting ferociously. But, for all their efforts, they were going to lose. Ebony and Ivory reappeared and began firing random blasts of energy. A number of harvesters swarmed over the huge machine and teleported it away. Angela knew that as Sailor Sol she had a power that could end this. She did not really want to use it but she saw no choice.

**Sol Crystal Power!**

Bright lights surrounded Angela as she transformed into Sailor Sol. Batting aside a Harvester that leapt at her she held her hand outstretched.

**Coronal Flare Dragon!**

Two dragons leapt from her hand and flew into Ebony and Ivory. Both women were completely stunned by the explosive blast of Sailor Sol's attack. She rushed to Goliath and grabbed his wrist. "I have a way to finish this, but we need to get everyone out."

Goliath did not look convinced but he did not argue. "Everyone, we need to clear out now." Brooklyn and Broadway lifted the unconscious forms of Lexington and Ardat into their arms. The two gargoyles had taken a severe beating early on. Hudson was also favoring a slash over his left arm. Sailor Sol was about to pick up the unconscious Sailor Moon when, to her surprise, Demona lifted the unconscious Senshi and rushed to the exit.

The Senshi and gargoyles ran through the deserted halls with a swarm of Harvesters still hot on their heals. They rushed out of the main doors which Goliath promptly slammed shut and jammed closed with several discarded wooden planks. He backed away from the door as the first of the Harvesters slammed into it. He watched as the door shuddered under their bodies thrashing against it. "I hope you have something planned Angela," said Goliath, "Because this will not hold them forever."

"I do," said Sailor Sol, "But we need to find cover first."

"Over there," said Sailor Neptune pointing at the docks. "We are near the waterfront and the sea can offer us some measure of shelter."

The Senshi and gargoyles ran to the edge of the docks and began climbing down to the waters edge. Sailor Venus was the first to reach the water and cautiously put her foot into it. She pulled it out quickly and said something in Japanese that made Sailor Mercury look scandalized. "That water is absolutely freezing!" she said. "Look, there's even some ice around the edges."

"It is the middle of winter," said Goliath. "The cold does not bother us, but you could die from it in a few minutes."

"We're going to have to risk it," said Sailor Sol who was still perched on top of the docks. She looked at the mill nervously. The Harvesters had almost broken out of the barricades. "I don't have time to explain! You're going to have to trust me and tough it out. Huddle together and you should be fine."

Goliath sighed and eased into the frigid water. "Put our wounded in the middle of the group. They don't need any more shocks to their systems."

As soon as the whole group eased into the water, with many shrieks and swears from the Senshi, Sailor Sol turned back to face the mill and raised her hands into the air.

**Supreme Nova Star Collapse!**

As Sailor Sol rose into the air a small ball of brilliant yellow light like a miniature star began to form in her hands. Sailor Sol began to spin in place as the star grew to massive proportions, fading from brilliant yellow through the light spectrum to a dull red. As Sailor Sol stopped spinning the gigantic red sun collapsed into a tiny white sphere the side of a marble she threw it at the mill with both hands and vaulted backward off of the docks into the freezing water.

The sphere exploded with a loud reverberating boom that rattled the teeth of all present. A massive burst of light came from the mill followed by a shockwave that disintegrated the mill, knocked over the woodpiles like matchsticks in a hurricane and blasted to docks to pieces. All the Senshi and gargoyles took a death breath and submerged as the air became superheated. Flaming debris fell into the water all about them and they could feel the water temperature rise until it grew to the level of a very hot bath. The light quickly began to fade back and the group resurfaced, gasping for air. Burning chunks of wood were scattered everywhere in the water and an enormous mushroom cloud was spreading overhead. The gargoyles helped the Senshi climb up the shattered concrete walls and gasped at the sight before them. The mill was completely gone. Every standing object within three-hundred yards was smashed flat and burned to cinders.

"Well, I would call that a successful end to the Harvesters," quipped Sailor Sol.

"And the award for 'understatement of the year' goes to Angela," groaned Sailor Moon. Demona set Sailor Moon down on the ground and helped her into a sitting position.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sailor Moon, her voice full of suspicion. "Why are you helping me?"

"You risked your own life to save my daughters," said Demona. "I have never met a human who put themselves at such risk to defend a gargoyle that they nearly died as a result." Goliath scoffed and muttered something that distinctly sounded like 'Elisa'. Demona ignored him. "I still think humans in general are the greatest threat to my kind that dwells on the earth, but perhaps there is some quality to you nine that the rest of humanity lacks."

"What will come will turn out very different from what you fear, Demona," said Sailor Pluto. "You're right. We do possess a quality that you believe nonexistent in humanity. I cannot divulge more without putting the time-stream at risk, but it is sufficient to say that we are the key to a guaranteed future for your kind."

Demona seemed to be considering this. She stood a long time in thought as a cold wind picked up. The gargoyles seemed unfazed by this but the Senshi being human were starting to shiver uncontrollably. Sailor Sol transformed back into Angela and wrapped her wings about the still dripping wet Sailor Moon to try to help her conserve some body heat. Sailor Moon was beginning to feel sleepy and her lips were taking on a sickly bluish tinge.

"I will help you destroy Nemistra and the device I helped her build," said Demona after a long time. "I have put my own kind at risk for the last time."

"W-w-we sh-should dis-discuss th-this back at th-the c-castle," said Sailor Moon, her teeth chattering.

"I agree," said Goliath. "The cold is not doing any good for Sailor Moon, or for Lexington and Ardat."

"But how are we going to all get back?" asked Hudson.

"We can teleport the injured back to the castle," said Sailor Uranus. "The rest of you are going to have to make your own way back."

"Right," said Goliath. "We had better leave now. I'm surprised that the police are not here yet. They would have been able to see that explosion that Angela caused for miles."

"I have a way to get us all back to the Eyrie Building," said Demona. She used a large chunk of burnt wood to draw an immense circle on the ground and threw some powder from her satchel into it. Demona then went back to the water to retrieve her staff and now soggy spell book. "Everyone into the circle," she said. Reluctantly, the gargoyles and Senshi stepped into the circle. Demona thumped her staff on the ground and said her incantation: "_Intus is orbis ego et duco. Patefacio a prodigium per intervallia_!"

Glowing lights surrounded the gargoyles and Senshi and ferried them away through a hole in space and time back to the Eyrie Building.


	12. Chapter 12: Magical Preperation

Back at the castle the Senshi had all transformed back into their civilian forms and changed into dry clothes. They now gathered in a large sitting room with a roaring fire in the fireplace. Serena was wrapped in an enormous down comforter and sipping a mug of hot cocoa. The other Senshi were as well sipping various hot drinks to try and bring the warmth back to their bones.

Demona stood watching Raye intently as Raye stared into the fire with an _ofuda_ pressed to her forehead. She had gone into a trance almost immediately and Demona was unsure of this activity. "Is you're friend going to be alright?" she asked Serena.

"Raye's going to be fine," said Serena. "She's doing a fire reading to try and divine omens."

Demona nodded in understanding. She continued to watch Raye for several minutes before Goliath entered the room followed by Angela and Elisa Maza. Demona growled low at the sight of Elisa but did not attack. "I took some convincing," he said to Demona. "But Xanatos has agreed to let you stay at the castle until this crisis is resolved." He folded his arms and glared at Demona. "However, if you try to pull another stunt like the incident when you turned the city to stone he says he will seal you in an indestructible capsule and burry you alive in the bottom of the sea."

"I don't blame him for his attitude," said Demona. She looked at Elisa and frowned. "Are you expecting me to work with this whore? You ask a lot Goliath."

Elisa glared right back. "Trust me Demona the feeling is more than mutual. If not for the fact that the threat we face is more important than our petty squabbles I would slap you in handcuffs and haul you off to some science lab!"

Serena slid next to Angela and nudged her in the ribs. "What is that all about?" she asked.

Angela sighed and looked away with a small frown on her face. "Much of my mother's hatred of humanity is directed at Elisa in particular. When they first met each other my mother probably saw Elisa as a rival for Goliath's affections. Her attitude towards Elisa mutated into something much worse over the years. I suppose she hates Elisa because Elisa stands for everything that Demona refuses to believe exists in humanity."

Serena nodded in understanding and turned back to the discussion. Demona and Elisa were glaring daggers at each-other but reluctantly shook hands. They both pulled away quickly as if burned. Goliath exhaled noisily through his nose. "I suppose that is a start," he grumbled. "Now, why does this 'Queen' need the device?"

"Nemistra approached me and offered the gargoyles joint rule of this earth if I would build it for her," said Demona. "She said that she needed it for her own uses as well, but would not directly say what for."

Luna was listening in when understanding struck her and her stomach felt as though it had turned to ice. "Nemistra is going to try to bring back Queen Metaria from the dead!" she exclaimed.

Serena gasped and dropped her mug. "No, Metaria can't come back! We killed her when she merged herself with Beryl! Dead is dead!"

"What does this all mean?" asked Demona.

"Queen Metaria was one of the earlier forms of a supreme demigod named Chaos," said Artemis. "Chaos was formed from every negative thought, feeling and emotion that an intelligent being is capable of. Its ultimate goal is to turn all of existence into a violent wasteland, mirroring its own twisted and warped view of how existence should be."

"Before the Silver Millennium was even formed," continued Luna, "The guardians of the Sun and of Earth's moon, the two origins of life in this solar system, combined their strength to seal Metaria away in the Sun, where the Sun Guardian could supposedly keep her imprisoned forever with the help of the Moon Guardian.

"A condition of its binding was that the Moon Guardian and Sun Guardians must never mingle themselves with the Children of Earth. The lines had to be kept pure so that the influence of Earth, which was where Chaos originated, would not weaken the binding.

"Unfortunately, the last Moon Guardian in line fell in love with the crown prince of Earth and the resulting jealousy and resentment strengthened Metaria enough that she was able to overpower the Sun Guardian and punched a hole through the dimensions to bring her Dark Kingdom through to our world. She used a princess of Earth, Beryl, to lead her armies against the Moon and Metaria's agents, some of which are nearly as dangerous as her, all but destroyed the Silver Millennium before the current Moon Guardian, Queen Serenity, sent her entire court to be reborn in the future."

"That is why Nemistra wanted to kill me so badly," said Angela. "Because Serena and I have the power to keep Metaria from coming back."

"Make no mistake, Demona," said Luna. "Metaria will destroy the gargoyles as readily as she will humanity so that her Dark Kingdom can exist in their place."

Demona backed into the wall and slid down it. "What have I done?" she said softly.

"You have once again put our kind at risk," said Goliath. "You have created this doom; you must help us undo it."

"The opposites of the machine's creation will be its destruction," said Raye. Her eyes were still fixed to the flames and understanding was coming to her like a flash flood. "As soon as the machines weakness is revealed you will know how to destroy it."

Michelle pulled her Deep Aqua Mirror out of her bag and gazed into it. The flaws of the Device began to appear before her. "Technology, sorcery and Dark Kingdom power," she said. "Those were the three elements that combined to create the Device and their opposites will undo it."

'Two of those are easy enough to figure out," said Darien. "The Dark Kingdom has always been defeated by the Silver Millennium, and nature does eventually reclaim technology."

"And sorcery is always countered by sorcery," said Demona. "True, science may be able to match the clause conditions of many spells, such as when Xanatos raised this castle above the clouds awakening what was left of my clan, but to counter a non-closing spell magic must be used by the original caster." Demona stood up and looked around the room. "I created the Device under the condition that it and its creations only operate at night. That is why the Harvesters only appeared when the gargoyles were awake. I can create a counter spell for the Device, but it is going to take all of us to do it.

"I know that given our past dealings that you have no reason to trust me, but I need your help. I made a real mess and not it has gotten out of control. Please," she said to Goliath in particular. "For the sake of our kind, for the sake of our daughter, will you help me fight this?"

"Yes, we will help you fight it," said Goliath.

"Good," said Demona. "First off, I will need Raye's help as she can see what needs to be used. Everyone gather your strength and get some rest; tomorrow night will not be easy."

-:-:-

Demona stayed up to watch the gargoyles become stone. Serena and Lita, suspicious of what she might do, went with her. As the sun rose the gargoyles turned to stone as cries of pain came from Demona. Serena looked to see what was causing this and was shocked at the sight. Demona's wings, tail and spikes were fading into her body and her skin was becoming infused with human pigment. In moments she had turned into a thirty-something Caucasian human woman with flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes.

"How… how is this possible?" Serena asked, looking Demona up and down.

"I made a request of the trickster fairy, Puck that I no longer turn to stone by day because I felt I was too vulnerable during that time." Demona curled her lip in disgust. "This was his idea of a private joke." Demona picked up a robe that she had stowed near the doorway and wrapped it around her. "Have your friend Raye meet me in the dungeons. I will need her help to begin work on the counter spells.

-:-:-

At sunset the Senshi, with the exception of Raye, were waiting at the tower for the gargoyles to awaken. Almost immediately after the gargoyles burst from their stone shells, Owen appeared looking a little impatient. "Demona has requested the presence of all the female Senshi as well as Mister Chiba's."

"What does she need us for?" asked Lita.

"Your presence is needed to complete a spell that will aid you in destroying the Device she created," explained Owen. "She has also stated that the gargoyles must not attend yet. Something about the 'purity of the ritual.'"

"I understand," said Goliath.

The group made their way down to the dungeons where Demona was working her magic. Serena was the first to reach the doors. She knocked once and opened the door to enter. "Demona, we're here like you… Oh jeez!" Serena quickly covered her eyes and turned away from the door.

Blocking their entry was Demona. However, she was completely naked and strange symbols were painted on her body with some repulsive smelling yellow dye. "This is going to sound absolutely crazy," said Demona, "but one of the conditions of purity in the spell we are going to create is the humility of all present. I'm going to need all of you to remove your clothing before entering the room."

The group, for the most part, reluctantly complied. Serena, having to humiliate herself in like manner before Galaxia, was able to overcome her reluctance with little difficulty. Amara also seemed to have no qualms about exposing herself in front of everyone. The last holdout was Michelle who could not bare the indignity of the situation. It took some convincing, but finally she joined the rest of the group.

Once in the room it their senses were immediately assaulted. Several braziers had been lit in addition to a roaring fire in the fireplace and the room was stiflingly hot. What was more; there were piles of smoldering wet herbs in the braziers that were giving off a horrid stench. Candles were lit everywhere and the eye had trouble focusing in all of the flickering light.

In the center of the room was Raye. Like Demona, symbols had been drawn over her naked form in a strange yellow dye. She was putting the finishing touches on a huge symbol drawn in salt. It was a five pointed star with the points touching a circle which was framed by a square. She was chanting to herself in Latin as she closed the square.

"Uh, what is all this for?" asked Serena. Demona picked up a bowl full of the yellow dye and approached Serena. Dipping her finger into it she began drawing symbols on Serena's skin.

"Magic depends on three elements," Demona explained, "the verbal, the physical, and the condition. One of the conditions is the purity of the caster and all who attend to aid in the spell. This is a purity ritual that must be preformed on all of you before we can begin."

Serena's eyes were beginning to water from the smell of the dye being applied to her wrists, chest and belly. It was like rotten eggs getting a perm. A few moments after the dye was applied it began to itch and quickly escalated into a fierce stinging. Serena tried to wipe the dye off but Demona restrained her hands.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Serena through gritted teeth.

"You must be aware of all five senses to be able to connect your minds with the magical energies that we are going to channel," said Demona. She quickly moved on to the next Senshi. Raye was also helping her to apply the markings on everyone.

It was the work of a few minutes to apply the markings on all the Senshi. She then passed a goblet full of a rather bitter tasting liquid to everyone and had them taste it. The repulsive flavor coated their tongues and refused to leave. Demona walked to the center of the pentagram and beckoned Serena and Angela to stand next to her facing towards each other. Next she directed Lita, Mina, Raye, Ami, and Darien to stand where star-point met circle and join hands facing inward. Lastly she directed Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista to each stand at a corner of the square. The outer Senshi each had their talismans at hand. There was a lot of uncomfortable shuffling and quite a few blushes. Serena quickly stole a glance at Darien and turned away just as quickly, her face as red as a tomato.

"When Metaria was defeated and the Dark Kingdom banished," said Demona, "there were three distinct groups involved in the process. They represented the major celestial bodies" (she paused to glare at Amara, who sniggered,) "that formed our Solar System and became the Silver Millennium. We are recreating the event to ensure that Metaria can be banished again. First in the circle are the Sun and the Moon, the life givers. Without them life could not have originated on Earth. Next are the five inner planets, the defenders. They are sworn to protect the Sun and Moon. Last are the outer planets, the elements that control time, space, and the flow of death.

"Now, let us begin."

Demona raised her hands high into the air and began chanting.

"_Hostilis Metaria colligo _

_Quattuor titulus nos contraho subvertio vos _

_Sol solis quod luna to order lemma_."

The lines drawn in salt upon the floor began to glow a bright shade of rose, as did the symbols drawn on all present. A sound like a rushing wind filled the room and a strange smell, like the sea after a storm, filled the room. The symbols painted on everyone began to glow hot then reverted to a biting cold that took nearly everyone's breath away.

Flavors, like honey and salt mixed together, began to form on the tongues of all present.

Demona pointed at Trista and cried, "_Per is virga , vestri vicis adveho ut an terminus_!"

Without knowing why, Trista raised her Garnet Rod and cried out, "With this rod, your time comes to an end!"

Demona pointed at Michelle. "_Per is speculum , vestri infirmitas est pondero_!"

Michelle raised her Deep Aqua Mirror as well. "With this mirror, your weakness is reflected!"

Demona pointed at Amara. "_Per is mucro , ventus portatus absentis vestri animus_!"

Amara raised her Space Sword. "With this sword, the wind carries away your soul!"

Demona pointed at Hotaru. "_Per is glaive , vestri nex adveho in silentium_!"

Hotaru raised her glaive. "With this glaive, your death comes in silence!"

Demona grasped Angela and Serena by their shoulders. "_Sol solis quod luna to order lemma!_"

Energy surged through all present. A great blast of wind filled the room and began to swirl about Demona, Serena, and Angela. Raising her hands in the air again Demona cried out the last words of her spell.

"_Nex est eternus_!"

A burst of light filled the room. For a moment, Serena was afraid that she would be consumed by it. Then as suddenly as it appeared the light left and exited through the ceiling. When it was gone, the fires were out, the candles were snuffed, the salt drawing was gone and the marking on all of the group's bodies had disappeared.

"Is that it then? Did we destroy Metaria?" Serena whooped in delight and the Senshi began cheering, Demona cleared her throat and all present fell silent.

"The spell was not designed to be a death spell," said Demona. "Against a being as powerful as a demigod there is no direct magic that can end them and this was an indirect spell. What I did was remove Metaria's immortal nature. Nemistra can still revive her, but Metaria will be subject to a mortal attack. The Device still needs to be destroyed."

"Then what was all that for?" cried Mina. "What purpose did this bizarre ceremony serve?"

Demona retrieved her loincloth and top that she had left outside the door and began dressing. The Senshi likewise hurried to follow her example. "You would not stand a chance of destroying Metaria without that spell!" growled Demona. "Against the powers of the Dark Kingdom your powers are a natural anathema; but she would have been fortified with earth sorcery against which your powers would be useless. That is why Nemistra had me use sorcery to create the Device. This is the Dark Kingdom's last ditch effort to survive. Since you Senshi destroyed Chaos they have dwindled to almost nothing. That is why they fear the eleven of you above all else."

"Then let us give them even more reason to fear us!" said Raye. "If this really is the Dark Kingdom's last stand then let's send them into final oblivion!"

Demona smiled indulgently at Raye. "You have not just the markings of a sorceress," said Demona, "but a warrior as well."

"I can't help but wonder why you're helping us," said Darien coldly. "Using us to correct a mistake you made I can see; but this congeniality is quite unlike your reputation would suggest."

Demona glared at Darien. "The majority of your kind are dangerous animals that would just as soon destroy my people as look as them. Yes, you are necessary in correcting a terrible mistake I made, but you also may represent the future and continual survival of gargoyle-kind; loath as I am to place any trust in humans." Demona looked hard at Serena. "Plus you have demonstrated that you can place the life of a gargoyle above your own."

"Not just a gargoyle," said Serena. "But a friend."

Demona nodded her approval. "Come," she said. "We must fetch the rest of the clan and be off. Nemistra will waste no time in bringing Metaria back. Thankfully the process should take most of the night."


	13. Chapter 13: The Last Battle

With a flash of light the seven gargoyles and twelve Senshi found themselves in a strange building. Demona had wasted no time in gathering them together. As soon as all the Sailor Senshi had transformed Demona had cast her gateway spell and transported them away. They now found themselves in a dimly lit corridor made from black stones. An air of terror and despair filled the structure.

"Where are we?" asked Sailor Chibi Moon. She looked about nervously. Bronx hunkered down next to her and whined his disapproval of their surroundings.

Only Tuxedo Mask could confirm their location. "This is the Dark Kingdom Palace," he said quietly. "I remember only too well. This is where Beryl brought me to try to warp me into her lover and slave."

"This place gives me the creeps," said Brooklyn. "I almost feel like something is watching me."

"Yes, evil has made its home within these walls," said Goliath. "We can all feel it, I'm sure."

"So, we're here," said Sailor Moon to Demona. "Where do we find your Device?"

"Nemistra constructed a cradle for the Device in the throne room," said Demona. "We can expect to meet resistance once we are there."

Silently the group padded down the long dark corridors. The Dark Kingdom Palace was very different from the way Tuxedo Mask remembered it. While it was always gloomy it had been well maintained when Beryl captured him, now there was a distinct feeling of neglect in the place. Dust covered the floor, cobwebs hung from the walls like curtains, and the mortar for the brickwork was beginning to decay.

"The throne room is in the next corridor over," said Demona after several minutes. "Be on your guard."

The group stopped just before the massive double doors leading to the throne room. Goliath turned to face his one-time mate. "I'm putting a lot of trust in you right Demona. You are the only one who knows what we will encounter on the other side of these doors. So help me, if you've been playing us false…!"

"You need not worry about that Goliath," said Demona, her tone matching Goliath's in fierceness. "There are no places to hide in there. A direct and immediate attack will be our best option. As to what resistance we will meet…" Demona turned to face Sailor Mars. "Our Oracle will tell us that."

Sailor Mars shook her head. "I keep trying to tell you Demona, I'm not a sorceress. I can't perform earth magic."

"You have already demonstrated an ability to do so," said Demona. "And as you have the natural gifts of precognition and insight you must act as out seer. I cannot sense what is on the other side of this door but you can. Now, just like we rehearsed…"

Looking very unsure of herself Sailor Mars produced an _ofuda_ and touched it to her forehead. Closing her eyes and placing one hand on the door she spoke an incantation. "_Ostendo sum meus hostilis_." No images came to Sailor Mars's mind but a general feeling of the room beyond those doors. There were five presences that had no will of their own. They were unaware; they were almost like marionettes. More powerful and willful were two presences that were so alike and yet so different; one being focused and rigid while the other was wild and manic. Three human presences accompanied them as well, wild and psychotic. There was another dark presence that felt vain and haughty, convinced of its superiority. And lastly was an unformed presence so twisted and so malevolent that it made Sailor Mars gasp in pain and fear. That presence was incomplete, but growing.

Sailor Mars turned back to the group. "Demona's stone clan is there, and so are Ebony, Ivory, the Pack and Nemistra. They have started resurrecting Metaria. It's now or never."

Goliath stamped up to the doors and delivered a very solid kick to them. The doors flew open with a bang and goliath marched into the throne room followed quickly by Sailor Moon. The others followed close behind her.

Suspended from the ceiling and attached to the intricate machinery was the massive red-black crystal that stored the life energy collected by the harvesters. Bolts of lightning erupted from the machines into the crystal. The glass reactor chamber below it was filled with swirling black energy that flashed with energy.

Nemistra, who was standing next to the main control panels on the machinery, slowly turned to face the warriors. Her face contorted with rage. "Well, well, if it isn't the Sailor brats and their flying pet monsters! Have you come to beg for a quick death or are we going to end this the hard way?"

"The only end here will be that of the Dark Kingdom!" cried Sailor Moon. "We will never let you bring Metaria back! If it takes all of our lives we will defend this planet from the evil that you are trying to create! I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! And on behalf of the Moon I will punish you!"

"You obnoxious little irritant!" spat Nemistra. "You have stood in my way for the last time! My minions slaughter these vermin, but save this insolent little fool for me!"

Nemistra's servants wasted no time. Ebony teleported over Brooklyn and held out a crystal to blast him with energy. Not waiting to give her the chance to strike him down Brooklyn leapt into the air and tackled the white haired woman to the ground. Ivory tried to blast Brooklyn as he grappled with Ebony but was bowled over by Broadway. Ebony managed to retrieve her black crystal and smashed it against Brooklyn's chest.

"NNNNGGGGAAARRRRR!" Brooklyn howled in pain and his white hair stood on end as if he were being electrocuted. He rolled off of Ebony and panted as she prepared to blast him again.

Before Ebony could strike a voice behind her shoulder spat out, "hey Blondie, over here!" Ebony turned to see who had spoken.

WHAM! Ebony recoiled and clutched at her aching jaw where Sailor Jupiter had landed a very hard and very forceful right hook. In a double roundhouse kick Sailor Jupiter knocked the crystal from Ebony's hand with the first blow and caught her in the stomach with the second.

**Jupiter Oak Evolution! **

The anger behind Sailor Jupiter's attack blasted Ebony to the ground. Having been severely weakened at the lumber mill Ebony's broken body could not handle this final assault. She shuddered once as her life left her.

Upon seeing her sisters death Ivory went berserk. Abandoning all reason and decision she began throwing balls off black energy in every direction. Sailor Venus took a hit and went down but so did two of the Stone Clan gargoyles she was battling.

Sailor Saturn could see that this woman was going to kill everyone if she could; enemy and ally alike. Holding her glaive in front of her she generated a barrier.

**Silence Wall! **

Ivory's energy balls ricocheted off the invisible energy wall that Sailor Saturn projected. Howling in fury, Ivory proceeded to blast a continuous wave of energy at Sailor Saturn. The barrier held but Sailor Saturn felt herself being pushed backwards.

"Hold on Hotaru, I'm coming!" Sailor Chibi Moon rushed to her friend's assistance and gripped the glaive, trying to hold it steady.

"Rini!" exclaimed Sailor Saturn. She gave her friend one of her rare smiles which quickly faded into a grimace. Despite the extra hands the glaive was still being forced backward. "We can't hold it!" Saturn cried.

"Then let me help you!" shouted a deep gluey voice. A clawed turquoise hand reached over the two Senshi and gripped the glaive, holding it steady.

"Broadway!" cried Sailor Chibi Moon joyously. The massive gargoyle smiled at the two little girls before setting his lantern shaped jaw in determination.

"I'll get us as close as I can to her. Once we're close enough I'm going to draw her attack so you two can finish her!" The two Senshi nodded their agreement and step by step they advanced on Ivory.

Ivory's howl of rage escalated into a scream of uncontrolled psychotic fury. Her energy blasts were bouncing back at her, singeing her hair and uniform. The Senshi and Broadway halted just before her.

"As soon as I leap you attack, got it," said Broadway. With a tremendous bellow he vaulted over the barrier and pounced on top of Ivory. Ivory wasted no time in redirecting her attack from the two Senshi and tried to hit Broadway with her energy blasts.

Broadway quickly surprised her with his agility which did not seem possible for one of such ponderous bulk.

Sailor Saturn, exhausted from having to maintain her barrier, sank to hr knees. Sailor Chibi Moon grabbed the Silence Glaive before it could hit the ground, spun around to gain momentum, and sunk the blade into Ivory's midsection. Unlike Ebony who simply shuddered and lay still, Ivory screamed in rage and a wave of energy erupted from her disintegrating body. Sailor Chibi Moon dropped to Sailor Saturn's side and shielded her with her own body.

Meanwhile, Wolf had immediately charged Goliath and Hudson. Wolf tackled Hudson to the floor and immediately sank his teeth into Hudson's shoulder. Hudson bellowed and slashed Wolf across the face with his sword. Wolf clutched at his bleeding face as Goliath grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and flung him away. Wolf sprang to his feet and prepared to launch himself at Goliath when Sailor Neptune stepped in between them.

"Not so fast creature!" she thundered. "You have made yourself something unnatural and unholy to perpetrate your evil. It is time for some cleansing."

**Deep Submerge!**

Sailor Neptune raised her arms into the air and brought them down toward Wolf. A ball of energy shaped like her planet sped toward wolf and crashed into him. As Sailor Neptune raised her arms for a second attack another figure slammed into her. Jackal tackled her to the ground and perched on top of her, leering.

"Well my pretty," her purred, stroking Neptune's cheek with one hand. "It's a real shame what I'm going to have to do to you."

"Neptune!" cried Sailor Uranus. She rushed to help her friend and lover but was blocked by a cackling Hyena.

"Not so fast girlie-man!" said Hyena. She extended her knife fingers and leapt at Sailor Uranus. Uranus retaliated by producing her space sword and countering Hyena's slashes with the glowing blade.

Two things happened at once. Just as Jackal's fingers closed about Sailor Neptune's throat a huge blue mass collided with him. With a bark-like roar Bronx grabbed Jackal's face in his mighty jaws and began shaking his head. Jackal screamed and swiped his claws across Bronx's foot. Bronx yelped and rolled away and Jackal placed his hand to his face to assess the damage. He had cuts all along his face, his cybernetic eye had been ripped out and his left ear was missing.

Hyena was close to gaining the upper hand when Lexington tackled her about her feet. Hyena fell onto her back with a thunderous crash as Lexington perched on top of her. She was about to stab her fingers into Lexington's body when Sailor Uranus came to his aid.

**Space Sword Blaster!**

The glowing blade of Uranus's space sword extended to nearly nine feet. She swiped once and took both of Hyena's hands off below the wrist. Hyena looked at the sparking stumps in disbelief as Lexington bashed her in the head with his fists. Bright lights flashed before Hyena's eyes and she passed out. Lexington punched the unconscious Hyena again and again before Sailor Uranus grabbed his wrist.

"That's enough," Uranus said sternly. "Your foe is defeated. There is no need to keep doing this. Besides, there are more enemies to fight."

Wolf had just picked himself off the floor. Roaring he charged Goliath again. Goliath retaliated with a massive punch to Wolf's face, knocking the enormous mutant unconscious. Lifting the huge mutant over his head Goliath hurled Wolf into the gigantic crystal. The moment Wolf connected with it crackling energy arced over his body. Wolf roared in pain as the crystal began overloading his body with energy. He hung there for several seconds before the crystal released his charred remains. What was left of Wolf slid to the ground with a wet sounding thump. The sour smell of burnt dog hair filled the chamber.

Seeing their leader go down, Jackals courage left him altogether. He sprang towards his sister and batted Lexington aside. Slinging his sisters limp form over his shoulder he sprinted for the double door while Bronx chased him, barking madly.

"Bronx, let him go!" called Goliath. "He is no longer a threat!" Bronx reluctantly gave up the chase and returned obediently to his master's side.

It was but the work of a minute for the gargoyles and Sailor Senshi to subdue the rest of the Stone Clan. One solid blast of energy from a Senshi was all it took to erase the control spell that Demona had cast over them. Nemistra watched this all from the elevated platform that the Device sat upon.

"You may have defeated my lieutenants, and the Pack!" she sneered. "You may have removed the Stone Clan from my control. But you have failed to see the bigger picture. Metaria's spirit is reborn within the crystal and now all beings on this Earth, human and gargoyle alike shall be slaves to her will."

"Nemistra you are a fool!" said Demona after having a good laugh. "The Device does not work that way. Without a prepared body your vaunted Queen is still nothing more than a formless wraith; impotent and powerless!"

"Yes, you explained this to me earlier, Demona," hissed Nemistra. Her face contorted into an image of manic glee. "That is why I have prepared a body for Metaria to possess; my own! We shall become one and we shall rule all of existence as a single almighty being!"

Nemistra waved her hand at the reactor chamber at the base of the crystal and knocked it aside with a blast of energy. She stepped underneath the crystal and spread her arms as she tilted her head back. From within the swirling depths of the crystal a figure with glowing red eyes and a diamond shaped mark where its forehead would be materialized out of the black swirling mass. With a sound of rolling laughter that assaulted all hope and happiness the dark spirit of Metaria began to pour out of the bottom of the crystal and into the waiting Nemistra.

With a cackle that echoed through the chamber Nemistra began to change. Her body began to grow and become more angular and harsh. "Now I will finally dispose of all of you; now and forever!" Nemistra's voice had taken on a stereo effect and it sounded as if two entities were talking at once. Thick black vapor began to surround the transforming queen and the mass grew to engulf the crystal itself. A blast of dark energy like the shockwave of an avalanche erupted from the swirling mass.

"Noooo!" a voice shouted. Sailor Moon leapt in front of the group with her hands out. The wave of black energy surrounded and engulfed the young Senshi.

"Sailor Moon, no!" cried Sailor Sol. As she was about to rush into the smoky mass beams of light burst out from it. The mass exploded in a tremendous flash of light and the shockwaves of pure holy energy washed over the gargoyles and Senshi. Angela looked down at her four-fingered hands tipped with talons and realized she had been changed back into a gargoyle. She looked down at her garb in disbelief and found that she was clad in an elegant gown of the brightest yellow she had ever seen. Her hands went up to a weight resting on her forehead and she felt an elaborately curved tiara there.

The other Senshi as well as the gargoyles had been changed as well. The girls were all wearing gowns and tiaras of various colors that represented their guardian planets. Demona likewise was clad in a flowing gown, but hers was as black as the void between the stars, giving her a sinister beauty. The gargoyles were no longer wearing their loincloths but instead were wearing intricately patterned fine linen tunics belted about the waist. Steel pauldrons adorned their shoulders and ornate swords hung from their waists. A gasp from Darien caused the entire group to turn and look at him. He was wearing an exquisite tuxedo the color of the sunset. It was complimented with a flowing cape and his trademark white mask. "King Endymion?" gasped Trista.

"This is our future selves," said Endymion. "But if I am standing here as King Endymion then that must mean…"

The light faded from where Serena had thrown herself between danger and her beloved friends. Standing there was a figure both beautiful and regal. She resembled princess Serenity who had defeated Metaria only a few years ago, but was different upon closer inspection. Her dress was a light lilac instead of white, and her shoulder sculpts had been replaced with a large bow on her back like a pair of wings. A golden crown topped her regal head.

"It can't be… Neo Queen Serenity!"

It was indeed Neo Queen Serenity. She stood holding a long white staff lavishly decorated with jewels and topped with a heart-shaped ball. On the tip of the ball was a small gem, perhaps the size of a golf ball that was glowing brightly.

"That's the Imperium Silver Crystal," thundered the black mass. There was a distinct tremor in its shape, as if it shuddered in fear. "It shall not defeat me again! Not this time!" The formless mass spat another burst of dark energy at Neo Queen Serenity. She gritted her teeth and repelled the energy with the power of the silver crystal.

Serenity felt her strength leaving her. Using the crystal was taxing and her barrier was being pushed backwards. Suddenly a pair of lilac-grey colored talons reached over her shoulder and gripped her hands. With the extra life energy fueling the crystal Serenity was able to hold her barrier. She looked over her shoulder. "Angela!" she cried joyously.

Angela looked at Serenity and grinned. The fierce shockwaves where the energy collided whipped about them like a violent wind and strands of Angela's hair blew about her face like black smoke. "The guardians of the Sun and the Moon banished Metaria's spirit long ago," said Angela. "Besides, you didn't honestly think that your friends would let you do this by yourself, did you Dumpling Head?"

"You're right Angela," said Serenity, returning her grin. "The two guardians were able to seal Metaria away. Imagine what all the guardians of the ancient Silver Millennium could do together."

One by one the nine planet guardians each placed a hand on the long scepter. With each hand the pure energy of the silver crystal forced the vile energy emanating from Metaria backwards. Finally the six gargoyles gathered around the Senshi and each placed one clawed hand on a friendly shoulder. Unexpectedly, the five Stone Clan gargoyles that were present likewise pushed their way in and gripped a shoulder. Bronx, not being able to place his paws on a Senshi's shoulder, ran to the front of the group and carefully backed into Serenity's knees. He howled in defiance at Metaria.

The energy bursting like a lava flow from Metaria was finally pushed back on herself. The mass began to roar in pain.

"Now you will be destroyed for all time Metaria!" cried Neo Queen Serenity. "The magic that formed you has been undone, and now the power of the Silver Millennium, backed by the strength of the earth, will undo your twisted body and twisted soul." One by one the Senshi and King Endymion cried out the names of their planets.

**Mercury Power! **

**Venus Power! **

**Earth Power! **

**Mars Power! **

**Jupiter Power! **

**Saturn Power! **

**Uranus Power! **

**Neptune Power! **

**Pluto Power! **

Demona's voice rang out over the roar of the waves of energy bursting from the Imperium Silver crystal. "_Hostilis Metaria colligo. Sol solis quod luna to order lemma_. Enemies of Metaria gather together! The sun and the moon command them! Angela, Serenity… now!"

**Cosmic Moon Power! **

**Cosmic Sol Power! **

A singular beam of pure light burst from the Imperium Silver Crystal. It stabbed straight into the center of the swirling mass that was beginning to form itself into the gigantic figure of a woman. A glowing ball of light began to glow in its midsection and slowly expanded outward. A long shrill scream of agony erupted from the figure and the ball of light exploded, tearing through the figure like it was smoke. She shockwave knocked everyone from their feet as the light filled the room, permeating every crack, every crevice, even the very bodies of those present. When the light faded everyone was lying on the floor. The gargoyles were dressed in their usual garb and the Senshi had been transformed back into their civilian forms.

Serena slowly stood up and looked around. There was an odd calm about the throne room. With the last traces of the Dark Kingdom finally gone it felt… clean. She could think of no other way to describe it. "We did it. WE DID IT!" she cried. Human and gargoyle alike began cheering, hugging, slapping shoulders and shaking hands. The festivities were suddenly cut short as a huge chunk of the ceiling broke loose and crashed to the floor. Large cracks began appearing on the ceiling and wall.

"What's happening?" shouted Darien. "Why is this place falling apart?"

Amy quickly whipped out her mini computer and took some readings. "This entire palace was being held together by the will of the Dark Kingdom," she explained. "With that will now destroyed this whole place is going to collapse!"

"Demona," yelled Serena. "Get us out of here quick!"

Demona hastily grabbed a piece of chalk from her pouch and drew a large circle on the ground. Bits of dust and debris began to fall all around the group. "Everyone into the circle, hurry!" yelled Demona. Once everyone was within the circle she pulled the last bit of powder from her pouch and threw it on the group. _"Intus is orbis Ego have duco patefacio a prodigium per intervallia_!"

With a flash of light the gargoyles and Senshi disappeared moments before the ceiling collapsed. With a dull roar that was heard by no one the Palace of the Dark Kingdom collapsed, destroying the utter foundations of the ancient structure.


	14. Chapter 14: One last Gift

Back in castle Wyvern, Luna and Artemis were growing anxious. They were waiting in the sitting room where so many of their discussions had already taken place. Artemis was curled up by the fireplace while Luna perched on the back of an easy chair. Ardat had chosen to remain behind and guard the castle. Elisa had arrived moments after the Senshi departed with Demona and was pacing back and forth.

"I don't like the idea of just waiting around," said Elisa. "There's got to be something we can do to help them."

"Unfortunately there isn't," said Luna. "We have no way of getting to the Dark Kingdom, and even if we did we would be of no use. Your weapons have no effect on the power that they face tonight."

Elisa did no like having to wait around but resigned herself to it. With a sigh she slumped into the chair that Luna perched on top of. Luna dropped into Elisa's lap and began to purr. Elisa could not repress a smile as she stroked the black cat's soft fur.

Several minutes later Elisa was startled by a flash of white light that appeared in the room. It winked out almost immediately to reveal all of the gargoyles and Senshi. Elisa laughed heartily as she and Luna sprang up to greet the victorious heroes. Before she could reach Goliath an overenthusiastic Bronx leapt onto Elisa and tackled her to the floor. He began slurping her face as Elisa coughed and spluttered and tried to push the huge gargoyle beast off.

To everyone's surprise Goliath began laughing heartily at the sight. He walked over to Bronx and gently pulled him away. "You had best not drown her Bronx," scolded Goliath. Rini laughed as well and scratched Bronx under the chin. The dog-like gargoyle woofed happily.

Ardat was overjoyed to see her clan alive, well, and in their right minds. She quickly began introducing them to the rest of the gargoyles. Asmodeous was their leader. He was huge, nearly as tall as Goliath but more solidly built with gray skin. His curved horns were pointed forward like a bull's. His steel colored hair was pulled into a topknot over his head. His mate and second-in-command was Lilith. She was tall, slender and regal. She had four horns, a short pair over her brow and another extending from her temples where they curled over the top of her head. Her black hair contrasted sharply with her green skin. Then there were the twins; Moloch and Mora. They shared the common traits of snakelike faces and a similar horn pattern, but Mora's were less pronounced than her brothers. They also shared the same light blue skin and bat-like wings.

Lastly Ardat came to the gargoyle that Demona had created when the Senshi raided the mill. His appearance was startling and somewhat dragonish. Twin horns studded by bony projections connected by bosses swept back from his pronounced muzzle. His charcoal gray skin contrasted sharply with the red stripes on his arms and back, his white hair, and pale eyes. A row of spikes ran from the base of his skull to the tip of his tail.

Serena studied this new gargoyle closely. "What is your name?" she asked gently. To her surprise the gargoyle made an elegant leg and bowed grandiosely.

"Please wilt thou accept my most humble apologies, your highness," he said. "But it would seem that in the haste of my creation I was neglected a name. If it would please her highness, perhaps thou wouldst think of one for me?"

Serena wasn't sure if she should laugh at the gargoyle or take him seriously. She looked to Darien for some shred in inspiration.

Darien got the hint. "I think I may have a name for him," he said. "The rest of the Manhattan Clan named themselves after parts of this city so maybe we should do the same for him. How does the name Harlem sound?"

"Harlem," said the gargoyle slowly. A broad smile swept across his face. "If that is the name that my prince doth choose to bestow upon me then that is the name I shall take. To thou my prince I offer my sincere gratitude." Harlem dropped to one knee and genuflected before Darien. Darien promptly turned red and looked at the rest of the beings in the room with a very confused expression on his face.

Raye eased through the crowd to where Demona was watching the scene. "Is there something wrong with him?" she whispered, pointing at Harlem.

Demona scratched her head. "The personality of these artificial gargoyles is undetermined when they come into existence. Most likely the haste in his creation resulted in some….unusual eccentricities."

"Or he could be just plain crazy," scoffed Raye.

Everyone seemed happy though Lita was the first to notice that the outer Senshi; Trista, Michelle, Amara and Hotaru, were looking a bit glum. Trista in particular looked like she had something to say.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lita asked Trista.

Trista bowed her head. Lita could clearly see the tears that Trista was trying to hide. "I wouldn't say I have bad news," said Trista, "but it's not good news either."

Trista cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. All present fell silent and looked at her. "It is a common piece of wisdom that no one should no too much about their own future," she began. "There is some knowledge that I have kept hidden from all of you concerning the events that transpired tonight as well as our time spent here. I am breaking the rules a bit right now but since events are already in motion I see no reason to withhold this information from you any longer.

"Darien already knows what I am going to say and Amy has guessed at it as well. They have both asked why Small Lady seemed so familiar with the gargoyles, and why she alone did not seemed surprised to see them. That is because when she was living in Crystal Tokyo before the Black Moon attacked she was very familiar with one of the gargoyle clans protecting the kingdom, namely your clan, Goliath."

Goliath looked astounded. "My clan, my kind; we will survive to see this new age?"

Trista nodded. "It is not far off, and your kind live longer than humans anyways. You shall see it for yourself Goliath, for you and your clan will have a hand in the events that lead to Crystal Tokyo's creation."

"So what's your bad news, Trista?" asked Mina. "Why do you seem so sad?"

"Because tonight one our number will be leaving us for a time," said Trista. "One of the reasons that Small Lady did not return to the thirtieth century when you defeated Chaos was that she had one last task to perform; she had to have a hand in bringing the gargoyles and future rulers of Earth together. She has done so and now her task is complete." Trista bowed to Rini. "Small Lady, it is time to return home."

Nobody spoke for a few minutes. Serena could not bare the silence any longer. "I'm gonna miss you, Rini," she said. Serena could feel tears welling into her eyes and hurriedly wiped them away.

"None of you are going to have to miss me for very long," said Rini. "Remember, we all know each other in the thirtieth century."

"You will see us all again moments after you return home," said Goliath. "But it is going to be years before any of see you again," said Goliath. He knelt down to bring himself eye to eye with Rini. "Take care of yourself, Small Lady Serenity."

Rini grinned and threw her arms around Goliath's neck. "I don't have to, silly," she said. "You're going to be there to do that."

Goliath smiled and ruffled the little girl's pink hair. Rini said her goodbyes to everybody, coming last to Serena. Serena pulled her future daughter into a crushing hug. "I am going to miss you, you little pest."

"I'm going to miss the younger, crybaby, clumsy version of you too, Dumpling Head," said Rini.

Serena released Rini from her embrace and stepped away. Trista then gave the little girl a large ornate key. A large richly carved door appeared in the middle of the room. Rini then unlocked the door and opened it to reveal nothing more than a wall of dazzling light. Rini turned and waved just before the light enveloped her and the door closed. With a flash of light the door disappeared.

-:-:-

It was at least two more days before the Senshi seriously considered trying to find out how they were going to get home, and frankly a few of them didn't really care. With the harvesters defeated and the last remnant of the Dark Kingdom gone the gargoyles had decided they needed a vacation. David also continued to express his generosity by buying Serena a fine expensive digital camera. Serena not only used up three memory cards on the daytime tours of the city but (to Raye and Goliath's concern) on pictures of the gargoyles as well.

On the third night after the defeat of Metaria Serena had gathered everyone together in the castles main hall for a picture. David had it propped up on a tripod and was trying to get a good enough adjustment to fit everyone.

Goliath grumbled as David instructed him to get closer to the center of the group. "I can't even begin to tell you how uncomfortable I am with this." He fixed Serena with a stern glare and she quickly looked away.

"You better make sure your parents don't see this, Dumpling Head," said Elisa who was trying to be seen over Brooklyn. "I could be wrong but your parents would probably freak out if they saw all these gargoyle pictures you took."

"Ok everyone, I have the exact angle so don't move," said David. "Goliath, please try to smile. That's it…make it look genuine, will you? I'm setting the timer… now!"

David rushed to join his wife who was holding their son, Alex. He got next to her just in time as the flash went off. The group quickly dispersed as Serena rushed to see the picture. "Wow, that turned out great!" she exclaimed.

Lexington, Brooklyn and Broadway came over to see it as well. "Hey, that is a pretty good picture," said Brooklyn. He smirked at Broadway. "And it doesn't look like the fact that the camera adds ten pounds affected you at all."

Broadway stuck his tongue out at his sarcastic rookery brother. A wide smile lit up his features when he saw the picture. "Hey, will you mail me a copy when you get these printed Serena?" he asked.

"No problem, Brodway-chan!" said Serena. She looked around for a moment and frowned. "Hey, where did Angela rush off to?"

"I think I saw her heading up the tower," said Broadway. "She seamed a bit upset… hey where are you going Serena?"

Serena immediately grabbed her coat and rushed up the tower steps. She found Angela sitting cross-legged on a stone block with her wings caped about her shoulders and her chin propped on her hands, staring at the city lights. She looked up at Serena with a forlorn expression on her face.

"Hey Angie-chan, what's wrong?" asked Serena as she took a seat next to Angela.

"Please don't call me Angie," said Angela softly. "The Trio called me that when I first arrived here and the nickname really annoys me."

"Sorry," mumbled Serena. "Something's bothering you though, what is it?"

Angela sighed and looked down at the city. "I'm just sick of making new friends only to loose them almost immediately," she said. "When Avalon sent us on our journey we made acquaintances all over the world only to say goodbye for good. Then my mother began to show she could be redeemed but decided she had to sort things out by herself. Then the Stone Clan decided that they would remain separate from us and took off for parts unknown. And the day after tomorrow the ten of you are going to return to Tokyo." Angela looked back up at Serena. Tears were freely flowing don her face. "I don't want you to go Serena."

"And I wish we could take you with us," said Serena. "But I have a family waiting for me in Tokyo and you have your family here. How would I explain to my parents that a clan of gargoyles is going to be living with us?" Serena draped one arm across Angela's back and leaned against her shoulder. "Besides, this goodbye isn't going to be forever, you know. You're a Sailor Senshi and when Crystal Tokyo is formed your clan will be more than welcome to live with us there. Really, from the way Rini talked that fact is already set in stone, if you'll pardon the expression."

Angela laughed at Serena's completely unintentional joke. She gave Serena a genuine smile and hopped down from the wall. "The idea of parting ways for an unknown period of time still hurts," said Angela. "But the memories of the time we had as well as knowing we'll see each other again does help ease the sting of parting."

Serena slid down from the lip of the wall and straightened her coat. "Then let's make the most of what time we have left," she said. "Come on, I have something of a surprise for everyone before sunrise."

-:-:-

"Serena, would you mind telling us what this is about?" asked Goliath. It was nearly dawn and it would soon be time for the gargoyles to sleep. The pre-dawn twilight was nearly at its peak and the sun would be rising any minute. The Senshi, gargoyles, and Elisa were all gathered at the top of the tower to bid the gargoyles good morning.

"There is something I wanted to give you before we part ways," said Serena, "something that you may never experience again, but I wanted you to experience it just once."

"Experience what, Lass?" asked Hudson. "You are being vague and I rather dislike surprises."

Serena gave no reply to Hudson but instead produced the Imperium Silver Crystal from her transformation locket. "I wanted to give you gargoyles a gift but could not think of any material item that would do. Earlier tonight Angela talked about the memories we would have of each other, so that is what I wanted to give you. Something I hope you would remember for all time."

**Moon Crystal Power! **

Serena held the Silver Crystal high above her head. Several rays of glittering energy, white as the moon, spread from the crystal and touched each of the gargoyles in turn. One by one the gargoyles were illuminated with soft white light which quickly faded from them. The gargoyles, not seeing any immediate effects looked at one another with puzzled expressions.

"So, what was that supposed to do?" asked Lexington. Serena said nothing but merely bowed her head and smiled.

In the east the sky was beginning to glow red "It is nearly sunrise," said Goliath. "I am sure we will find out what this gift is later."

The gargoyles took their positions along the tower and struck menacing poses. They held their positions, yet nothing happened. The sun peaked over the horizon and the gargoyles had to shield their eyes from the brilliance of a sun that none of them had ever seen before.

"What…sorcery is this?" cried Hudson as he examined his still flesh hands.

Goliath leapt from the tower and landed next to Serena. His expression was one of shock and bewilderment. "What have you done to us?" he asked.

Serena could not meet his eye. "I wanted all of you to be able to see the sun just once. At sunrise tomorrow you will turn to stone as you always have. This was the gift I wanted to give to you, the one that I hoped you would remember." Serena looked up at Goliath. Her eyes were moist and one tear trickled down her cheek. "I haven't done anything wrong have I?" she asked. She had hoped that her gift would be well received but now was unsure if it was such a good idea.

Goliath's face burst into a broad genuine smile. He laughed out loud and pulled Serena into a great bear hug that nearly knocked the wind out of her. He was still grinning as he set her down. "Your gift is greatly appreciated," said Goliath. "It was a bit of a shock, but this is something I will never forget." Goliath looked up at the sky, which was slightly cloudy and glowing bright red. The sun slowly peaked its way over the line of buildings. "There is a sight I thought I would never see."

"Enjoy it while you can, Big-Guy," said Elisa. She took Goliath's arm and watched the sun climb over the surrounding buildings. "This may be our only moment together to watch the sun come up."

Each of the gargoyles in turn found themselves embracing Serena. There were both tears and laughter as they expressed their gratitude for what was to them a great gift, a single day with a brilliant sunrise and a sky they never could have dreamed would be so blue and so bright.


	15. Chapter 15: The Return Home

The time came to part ways all too soon. It was nearly dawn and the gargoyles had been flesh for more than thirty-six hours. Soon, they would be stone again and when they awoke, the Senshi would be on an airplane heading back to Japan.

Lita had objected to this very loudly. She was even prepared to take the skiff back to Avalon and hope that she was needed in Japan rather than fly. But with a lot of convincing and a bottle of valium as a going away present from Fox she had finally consented to fly home.

The Senshi again found themselves gathered at the tower, but this time it was to say goodbye. No one was happy about this turn of events. Broadway and Lita were quickly swapping as many recipes as they could while Raye and Brooklyn were trading insults with a rapidity that failed to mask the fact that they were both upset about parting ways.

Serena saved saying goodbye to Goliath and Angela for last. Goliath knelt and held her close, gently stroking Serena's hair. She had been like a daughter to him and he would miss her greatly. 'Take care of yourself…Dumpling Head," he said, making a conscious effort to use her nickname.

"I will Goliath," said Serena.

Serena finally came to Angela. For a moment they both stood there saying nothing. Angela was the first to break the silence. "I'll write as often as I can," she said. "My name is common enough here that your parent's shouldn't be too suspicious."

"And I'll try to find a way to come back to visit you," said Serena. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and she could not contain herself any longer. With a sob she threw herself into Angela's arms and buried her face against her chest. Angela wrapped her arms and wings about Serena, the tears streaming down her face and mingling with those of her friends.

They pulled away after they had both fully expressed their grief at parting. Angela wiped Serena's cheeks dry and gave her a brave smile. "Until our next meeting," she said.

At last Harlem stepped forward to pay his respects. He dropped to one knee and looked at the floor. "Your highness, it has been my pleasure to serve thee for the short while that thou hast been under my protection. Although I am reluctant to send thee unescorted to the gargoyles in your realm of Tokyo, I know that they shall protect thee as diligently as I."

Raye snorted at this. "There are no gargoyles in Tokyo. The nearest clan is over two hundred miles away from us."

"What?!" exclaimed Harlem. "But her highness needs gargoyles to protect her! This cannot be so!" Harlem dropped to both knees and gook Serena's hand. "Your highness, with thy kind permission I beg thee to let me come with thee as thy guardian!"

Serena smiled, moved by a display of gallantry that Harlem gave her. "Goliath?" she asked.

Goliath merely shrugged. "If Harlem wishes to go with you I cannot stop him. The choice is yours."

Serena grinned. "Hudson, can I see your sword for a moment?" Hudson handed Serena his massive Viking blade with a bewildered look. Serena took the sword and gently touched Harlem on each of his shoulders and took on a regal, almost supercilious tone. "You may come with me, Harlem. I name you Sir Harlem, protectorate of the heirs of the Silver Millennium and knight of the future Crystal Tokyo. You may rise, Sir Harlem."

Raye rolled her eyes. She had been looking forward to getting away from Harlem's bizarre mannerisms. She could not believe that Serena was willing to indulge this misguided eccentric.

Harlem looked absolutely delighted. He bowed low and kissed Serena's hand. "Knighthood and the noble charge of thy protection; her highness could not have bestowed any greater honor on me."

Goliath stepped next to Harlem and, to everyone's surprise, kneeled before Serena. "When we meet again, I suspect that we will be in much the same position as Harlem. Remember, Serena, gargoyles protect, it is in our very blood. When the time comes, we would be honored to protect you, my Queen Serenity." Goliath placed both hands on his knees and bowed his head. As one, the rest o the gargoyles did the same. As they all knelt facing Serena, the sun rose and the gargoyles turned to stone with a crackling sound.

"Until we meet again, Goliath," said Serena. "We'll have to make arrangements with David to have Harlem brought with us."

-:-:-

"It's no problem at all, Serena," said David as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet in his desk. "I am more than happy to do this fore the future Neo Queen Serenity."

"You know, putting your reputation aside," said Serena, wryly, "most people I have met aren't the type to show a tremendous amount of generosity to someone of importance unless they expected something in return. You have said that my gratitude is mine to give, but what do you really want from me Xanatos?"

Serena fully expected David to get offended. She was certain that he would insist that he was just being an altruist for once. She was not expecting a satisfied smile. "I like the fact that we are now being open with one another, Serena," he said. "Let's just say that the future Neo Queen Serenity owes one David Xanatos a favor for helping her out when she was a stranger in a strange land."

Serena nodded. "Fair enough," she said dryly. She extended her hand to David who shook it in a business-like way.

"Owen has all your luggage in the limo, and is ready to take you to the airport. Detective Maza will also be accompanying you. She wanted to say goodbye before you all left."

"Until we meet again, David-San," said Mamoru.

-:-:-

John F. Kennedy international Airport was always exceptionally busy this time of year. With Christmas only days away people were drying to beat the holiday rush and leave early. Apparently enough people though of this and the airport was jam-packed. The Senshi would be leaving on one of Xanatos's private jets, but is would be taking off under official functions to avoid arousing suspicions. Because this was a non-commercial flight, it had been pushed back three hours and the pilot had recommended that they not board yet so as to remain comfortable.

Elisa was waiting with them in the terminal. She wanted them to have a friendly face see them off, but secretly she had an ulterior motive. Almost as soon as they arrived she had pulled Mina aside for a private talk. "You know, you aught consider a career in law enforcement. With a little training you could be one swell detective."

Mina grinned and adjusted her bow. "Thanks, but no thanks, Elisa," she said. "My dream is to become a famous pop-singer. I really have no desire to give up on that."

"Well if there's anything I could do to get you to change your…what is she doing here?"

Mina spun around to see a very familiar looking woman in her early thirties. She had brilliant red hair that matched her business suit perfectly. Her eyes sparkled a brilliant green.

"Hello, Demona. Have you come to see us off?" asked Mina coldly. All the Senshi spun around and stared.

Demona was carrying a rather large rectangular object wrapped in brown paper. "Actually, I came here today to make one of your number an offer," said Demona, matching Mina's iciness. She walked purposely to where Raye was sitting and planted herself down next to her. "When I first met you, Raye Hino, I recognized in you an aptitude for magic that I have not seen in a human in almost four centuries. You could be great sorceress, with the proper training. That is why I would like to take you on as an official apprentice. The greatness is there Raye; it just needs some guidance to bring it out."

Raye cocked one eyebrow. "I'm not entirely sure I should trust you Demona," said Raye. "Given your history, you can understand why."

"Not taking everything at face value is a good trait to have, never stop using it." Demona frowned slightly. "I don't want an immediate answer. Like all offers, you need time to consider it." She handed Raye the brown package and a business card that Raye read carefully,

Dominique Destine

Nightstone Unlimited

"This is my contact information," said Demona. "Once you have given my offer some thought, give me a call to let me know your answer."

"And what is this for?" asked Raye, hefting the package. It was quite heavy, which was unsurprising given its bulk.

Demona stood up and straightened her skirt. "A little something to help you get started, regardless of your answer." She gave a short bow to each of the Senshi. "When you are the rulers of the greatest empire in this world, remember what the gargoyles have done for you." And with that, she walked back into the crowded airport and was gone.

"Well that was weird," commented Elisa. She looked at the package that Demona had given Raye. "I personally would not recommend that you open that in the airport," she said. "Knowing Demona, it could be something bad."

Raye began poking the package around the edges. "It feels like a hard-bound book," she said.

Elisa raised an eyebrow. "Demona was offering to take you on as an apprentice," she said slowly. "I'd bet my next month's salary that the book in there is a grimoire, an ancient book of magic."

Raye set the packaged book on the seat next to her. Her thoughts were swirling. She had touched magic the night that they had destroyed Metaria. She drummed her fingers as she stared at the book.

"Are you expecting it to do a trick or something?" asked Serena into her ear.

Raye gave a shout of surprise. "What are you trying to do, Meatball Brains, give me a heart attack?!"

"Sorry," said Serena meekly, "but you've been staring at that book for almost an hour-and-a-half. We take off in fifteen minutes."

Raye looked at the clock. Had she really been lost in thought for that long? She had been weighing the pros and cons of learning magic in her mind. She resolved to have a few hours alone on the plane to really look through that book.

She glanced at Lita who looked rather pale. "You gonna be Ok, Lita?" she asked, desperate to change the subject.

Lita stood up, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's better to face one's fears, inst it?" she asked. It was not a statement, it was a plea.

Serena smiled and patted her friends back. "Of course it is Lita. Now, lets get going. I'm ready to go home."

-:-:-

The flight was pretty uneventful. They had been in the air for almost five hours and it was still quite a ways from sunset. Xanatos had arranged for the flight to arrive in Tokyo after sunset so that Harlem could sneak off the plane without being seen. It was up to the Senshi to inform him of such and Xanatos had made sure that there was a door leading to the cargo area.

Raye was reading through a few texts of the grimoire during the flight. There was a letter between the book and the wrapper that she had set aside. She really did not want another invitation to become Demona's apprentice just yet.

"How we doing Raye," said Serena who popped her head over the seat in front of her.

Raye scowled. "You know Dumpling Head, you can be almost as annoying as Don Quixote in the cargo hold down there," she said, stamping the floor with her foot.

Serena's eyes lit on the envelope. "What's that?" she asked picking it up.

"Demona left it in the package. I'm not really interested in reading it just yet."

Darien leaned over the seat as well and gently took the envelope. "You mind if I read it Raye, just to give you a heads up about it's content?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out," said Raye. Mamoru and Serena disappeared from behind the seat and Raye returned her attention to the grimoire. She was overcome with a sudden desire to try a spell out. She chose a short one that looked to have some very simple instructions concerning hand gestures. It indicated that the caster point to an enclosed dark area to cast it. The overhead storage bins seemed to fit the bill. Raye carefully pointed at one bin and began chanting the Latin inscription. "_Ex occultus obscurum voco a effervo chiroptera_."

"What did you say, Raye?" asked Amy. "It sounded like you used some sort of spell."

"Well I wanted to try one and-."

"What was that sound?" gasped Darien. A thumping could plainly be heard from _all_ of the overhead bins."

"Raye," said Amy slowly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the word 'chiroptera' was in that spell wasn't it?"

Raye glanced and the overhead bins that were beginning to vibrate as something banged them from the inside. A sound of squealing could plainly be heard from several of them

"Yes. Why do you ask Amy?"

"Because 'chiroptera' is the scientific name for-."

Amy was not able to finish he statement before the bins burst open and a flood of little winged mammals came flying out into the cabin.

"Bats!" screamed Serena. She covered her head and dove under the seat. Darien began swatting at the mouse-sized creatures as Trista and Amara tried to force the bins closed. Mina, Hotaru and Michelle quickly followed Serena's example and dove under the seats.

Raye began fumbling through the pages of the grimoire. She had seen the reversing spell somewhere. Finally she found it. Brushing aside a bat that had landed on the page she waved her hand and shouted the incantation. "_Laxo veneficus_!" With a pop the bats all burst into a dark vapor that quickly dissipated.

Lita woke up and wiped her mouth. She had taken a full dose of Valium and the effects had not worn off yet. "What? What'd I miss?"

Trista patted Lita on the shoulder. "It was nothing. Raye just made a swarm of bats appear out of thin air is all."

"Oh, ok," said Lita groggily. She yawned and turned back over. In less than a minute she was snoring again.

There were one or two burst of relieved laughter but mostly there was anger at Raye. "Did you have the slightest idea what that spell would do when you cast it?!" shouted Mina.

Raye looked at the page that she had cast the spell from on the bottom there was a brief description. "Yeah, I guess I probably should have read that," said Raye slowly.

"You should have also read this," said Mamoru as he handed her the letter that Demona had included in the package. Raye began to read.

Dear Miss Hino,

This book is a collection of spells I have acquired over the centuries. I give it to you in the hopes that perhaps you will make some use of it. The choice is yours. This book can get you stared on the path of magic and will help you along the way, but it will not help you to become a full fledged sorceress.

I hope that you will read this letter before you being reading the book. Magic is a wonderful tool but it can be dangerous when used incorrectly. I have described the spells as accurately as possible and I would urge you to read what they do before using them. Be cautious, you have the capability of spell casting but may not be able to control the spells just yet. That will come with time. Remember, with power comes with responsibility. Do not make my mistake and use magic to a bad end.

I hope that you will find this book useful. In your hands, you can do great things with it. If you chose not to, please keep the book as a token of my esteem.

Know that I have come to think highly of you and your friends. I still believe that there is no hope of human-kind accepting my kind for what we are, and this is still a dangerous world for gargoyles. Keep what has transpired a secret and see to it that your friends do the same.

I look forward to hearing your reply to my offer, whether it is yes or no. Please show me the courtesy of an answer.

Yours in faith

Demona

Raye set the letter down. She had been expecting a push for apprenticeship, but there did not seem to her to be one; only a plea to try out the magic within her and consider the possibilities.

"I'm going to accept Demona's offer," said Raye. "I will not leave Tokyo to learn from Demona, however. If she want's to teach me, she will seek me out."

"You sure about that Raye?" asked Darien. "It sounds like it's going to be a pretty big commitment on your part to learn it."

Raye clutched the grimoire to her bosom. "I am sure of this. I want to learn how to use this book properly."

Amara squeezed Raye's shoulder. "You have a natural gift for magic. It probably is best not to let it go to waste."

From her seat, Serena sniffled and Darien put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, what's the matter Serena?"

"Do you think this is the last adventure we'll have with the gargoyles?" she asked. "I mean, I know that we'll have them around all the time when we become king a queen of Crystal Tokyo, but it won't be quite the same then."

Darien chuckled and leaned back. "Actually, Serena," he said, "I get the feeling that this journey, our relationship with the gargoyles, and whatever challenges we face together have only just begun."


End file.
